The Dark Lords Daughter
by PantherPatronus
Summary: Rodophlus dies in a raid, and Bellatrix turns to her Lord for comfort - just not the type of comfort he had in mind... Enter Callia Riddle. This fic is sort-of AU, and does have at least one slash pairing, though it will not be the main focus. I own nothing besides Callia and the plot.
1. Prologue

"Talking"

"_Parstletongue" _

-o-

**Prologue **

Bellatrix twirled and spun, curses flying everywhere, with a wide smile on her face, her eyes alight. She let out a mad laugh as a streak of green flew from her wand and an Aurora who had been battling her fell to the ground, dead. She turned to face the other two she had been battling, a mad gleam in her eyes. More green light flew from her wand tip, mixed with a few _Crucios_.

They had all moved straight to Bellatrix when the fighting started, recognising her mad laugh as a girls and thinking she would be an easy target. They had obviously never fought her before. Anyone who had (if they were lucky enough to survive) would know_ not _to fuck with Bellatrix Lestrange.

Said woman sent out more _Avarda Kedavra's _and the other two Auroras she had been battling also dropped dead. She looked over at her husband, Rodopholus Lestrange, and he grinned at her, green light also pouring from his wand, aimed at the two Auroras battling him. Bellatrix looked around for her Lord, but he was fighting Dumbledore again.

She rolled her eyes. Her lord went straight to Dumbledore every time. Taunting the ageing headmaster was one of his favourite hobbies.

Bellatrix let out a mad cackle as three more Auroras surrounded her, and began to battle again.

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore looked around is despair, all the while keeping his eyes on the hooded figure he was currently firing spells at. He was fighting a loosing battle. No less then fifteen of his Auroras were lying dead, and a mad cackle mad its way to his ears. Dumbledore looked around and saw Bellatrix, her mask off and hood down, curly raven hair flying wild, take out three of his best in less then ten seconds. She let out another mad laugh before skipping, yes _skipping_ of all things, over to a masked Death Eater, and giving him a quick kiss.

Dumbledore tuned back to Voldemort, who shot a _Morsemordre_ into the sky before grinning at him. His hood covered his who face save for his mouth, now stuck is a sick grin. Dumbledore shot one last spell at the Dark Lord before he turned on the spot, Disapparating. He looked around hopelessly as the remaining Death Eaters began vanishing. He saw Bellatrix, though he did not know her name at that time, as she grabbed hold of the man she had kissed before, her husband presumably.

She turned to smile devilishly at him before grabbing her husbands arm. Dumbledore shot one last _Avarda Kedavra_ at her, and the spell vanished with them.

-o-

Bellatrix Apparated to Riddle Manor, which was full of smiling Death Eaters. She turned to her husband, afraid he was injured for he was leaning heavily on her, when everyone in the manor was stunned into silence.

Bellatrix screamed.

Not her usual mad cackle, but a real scream, full of so much agony and hatred it almost popped the eardrums of everyone in the massive house. Rodopholus' body had dropped to the floor, and Bellatrix was leaning over it, clutching his robes, her agonised scream still filling the room. Lucius Malfoy got over the shock first and stepped over and attempted to pry Bellatrix's hand from her dead husbands robe. She tuned and clawed at his face before throwing her whole body of his, not letting anyone near it. The other Death Eaters were not game to try and pry her away, but Rabastian joined her on the floor, tears dripping down onto his brothers lifeless body.

The Death Eaters left them alone, all but two leaving. Lucius looked sadly at Rodopholus' body, before walking over to Severus, who had watched the whole scene play out with the same impassive pace he always wore. The only thing that gave away any emotion was the shaking of the fist balled at his side.

"Lets go summon Tom" Severus said, grabbing the blonde by the arm and dragging him to the dining room.

-o-

Voldemort had not gone straight home after the raid like had planned, but had stayed to witness the look on Dumbledore's face when he saw how many of his precious followers had died. He looked on, hissing in contentment as he watched Dumbledore and the remaining survivors picking up the dead bodies of their fallen comrades. He had counted twenty-three before he felt the Dark Mark burn on his arm; Severus requesting his presence.

Voldemort sighed. Severus better have a bloody good reason for this.

Lucius and Severus were waiting for him in the dining room, where he had Apparated, and he was ready to share with them the look on his enemy's face when he saw the grave look he grave look on both of theirs. He quickly noted the house was almost empty.

"What happened?" He asked instantly, moving to stand in front of the two. As an answer, Severus pointed to the living room, and Voldemort walked in carefully, sensing the instability of Bellatrix's magic. His eyes widened as he saw the body on the floor, and paled. He ran his hands through his short brown hair, a strangled hiss escaping his lips. He had not lost any Death Eaters (or one of great value, anyway) in a raid for years.

Bellatrix had sensed her Lords presence, and turned to look at him. She was a mess; her normally smirking face was now painted with agony and tear-streaked, her usually perfect silky raven curls in a tangled mess and her dress ripped (but Voldemort was sure that was from the raid). Her hands were closed into tight fists around her husbands robes, and it looked like she might never let go.

"Bella?" The Dark Lord said softly, kneeling down beside her. He made her look at him, away from the corpse of her husband. "Bella, why don't you come in the dining room and sit down. I'll pour you a drink" It was the softest and most comforting Voldemort had ever spoken to _anyone_, and though still racked with loss for her husband, Bellatrix couldn't help feel honoured.

-o-

"I'll kill that bastard. I'll fucking kill him!" Bellatrix growled over and over, cradling an almost empty bottle of Firewhisky to her chest. She was more then a little drunk, but at least she had finally let go of Rodopholus' body. She now sat in a low couch in the living room in Riddle Manor, being watched carefully by her lord. Voldemort sat close to her, but kept some space between them, watching her carefully. He knew how psychotic she could become when angered, and this was way past that.

Thankfully the alcohol seemed to have calmed her down a bit, and now she just looked sad. Bellatrix finally let her lord prise the bottle from her fingers, which curled into fists and dropped into her lap. She scooted closer to Voldemort on the couch they were sitting on, and lay her head in his lap. It was a bold move, even for drunk Bellatrix (who tended to be ten times more cocky when filled with alcohol), but she didn't care. She needed comforting, and she wanted her Lord to do it.

"Bella?" he hissed, low and questioning, but not threatening. In any case, he let her stay there.

"Please my lord, just let me lie here. Just for a while." she pleaded, and Voldemort could have sworn he heard a whine in her voice. He let her stay, unconsciously stroking her hair, which had now returned to its normal silky state. Bellatrix almost purred in contentment on his lap, and the Dark Lord found him smiling in spite of himself. Oh how he loved having someone worship the ground he walked on like Bellatrix did.

The Dark Lord was so wrapped up in his own thoughts had not even noticed Bellatrix had moved. She wound her way around him, straddling his lap, and look at him with passion in her fiery eyes. She then boldly pressed her lips to his, and Voldemort let out a moan. He could feel her grinning against his lips, and forced himself to push her away.

"Bella!" He didn't have the heart to snap at her, but did make his voice as firm as he could without upsetting her. "You know that even if I wanted to do this, I still couldn't?" she ignored him, and kissed his slender neck., and the Dark Lord let out another groan.

"Yes, you can" she whispered seductively, nibbling at his earlobe. She then ran her hand down his chest to cup the bulge in his pants.

Another groan, louder this time, and Bellatrix smiled.

"It's just one night, my lord..." she squeezed, and pressed her lips passionately to his.

With that, he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 1

"Talking"

"_Parstletongue" _

-o-

**Chapter 1**

Voldemort got up and dressed quietly, not wanting to wake his sleeping wife. True she wasn't the "wife" type, but he loved her all the same. It was only half past six, but the Dark Lord had been awake for hours. He couldn't sleep. He lent down and kissed Bellatrix's forehead, smoothing the silky raven curls out of her face before quietly slipping out of the room.

He walked aimlessly around the manor until he reached his daughters bedroom door. He sensed she was awake, her magic a low thrum coming from the other side of the door. He pushed it open silently, a smile on his face as he watched her.

Ten year old Dyna Callia Nyx Riddle (A/N Greek, translates to powerful, beautiful darkness) was sitting on her bed, practicing wandless magic. She concentrated on a book on the other end of the room, the only one not in the massive bookcase, and it slowly rose. She gave her hand the tiniest of flicks and the book zoomed back into its place on the bookcase.

"Nice" Voldemort commented, and his daughter blushed. He walked over and sat beside her on the bed, and ran his hands through her silky raven hair, exactly like her mothers only straight like Voldemort's. Her hair cascaded down her back and ended well below her waist; Bellatrix had never let her cut it. She turned her ice blue eyes up to meet her fathers, a smile on her face.

"Why are you up so early Dyna?" The Dark Lord asked, removing his hand from her hair.

"Dad, please don't call me that. And I couldn't sleep" she shrugged. She hated the name Dyna, and made her parents call her Callia instead.

"Sorry, Cal, but that is your name..." the Dark Lord sighed, knowing he would never win an argument with his daughter. She was just as stubborn as her mother, even at ten. Nagini stopped outside the open door, and Callia called her over.

"_Come, Nagini_" she hissed. Nagini slithered across the floor and up onto the bed, winding herself around the little girls middle, resting her head on her arm. Callia stroked the snake absently.

_"Your so cold, Nagini_" Callia hissed, before glaring at the fireplace in the corner of her room. Flames sprung up instantly and Callia stood up, quite hard with her fathers giant familiar wrapped around her, and walked over to the rug in front of the fire. "_Lay down and warm up. Silly snake, thats what you get for sneaking around the manor at night"_ Callia walked back to the bed, noting the amused look on her fathers face before snuggling up to his side.

Voldemort stroked his daughters hair again, and she yawned sleepily. The Dark Lord smile, and lay down, pulling Callia with him.

"Sleep child, I will wake you when breakfast is ready"

Callia snuggles up to her fathers side, clutching his robes. He kept stroking her hair until she fell asleep, then quietly slipped out of the room.

-o-

Callia was woken an hour and a half later by Nagini, hissing at her, licking her face with her forked tongue.

_"Wake child, breakfast is ready. Your mother and father are waiting for you" _the giant snake used her tail to drag the covers off the little girl, who sleepily fisted her eyes, looking more like two then ten.

_"Nagini, go tell mum and dad I'll be there soon_." the snake hissed in protest, something about not being a bloody messenger, then slithered out the door.

Callia snapped her fingers and a deep green robe flew out of the cupboard and into her hands. She dressed quickly, thankful that her father had put up wards in the manor so her magic couldn't be detected. She hated doing things the muggle way.

Her father was at the head of the table when Callia came down to the dining room. She could hear her mothers laugh coming from the living room, and sensed another presence in the house. She let her magic reach out as she walked towards the laden table until she touched on Narcissa's aura. She smiled, and called out to her aunty as she sat down.

"Cissy!"

Voldemort smiled at the look on Callia's face, then helped himself to a piece of toast as Narcissa came into the dining room. She strode over and threw her arms around her niece, before sitting down beside her. Bellatrix entered a moment later and sat next the Dark Lord.

"Good morning Callia" Narcissa smiled, kissing her cheek before grabbing a cup of tea.

"Sweetie, you birthday is next week, what would you like?" Bellatrix asked, smiling widely at her daughter. Callia smirked, wondering what she could con her mother into buying her this year. She knew that no matter what she wanted, no matter how ridiculous (or how much her father disagreed), if she wanted it, she got it. Bellatrix had always wanted a child, so now she had, she gave Callia whatever she wanted. This year though, she decided to keep her requests to a minimum.

"I want a wand! And a familiar. Oh, and a broom!" Callia smiled. Voldemort breathed a sigh of relief; at least this year, her demands were reasonable. Narcissa and Bellatrix looked at each other, and at Callia.

"You will also need some new robes. You start school soon" Callia screwed up her face, Narcissa smiled, Bellatrix smirked; the sisters both loved shopping. Going with one was bad enough, but both of them? Merlin, help whoever they dragged along. Voldemort rolled his eyes at his wife's mischievous smile, and looked at his daughter with pity. He knew Callia hated shopping.

"Mum!" Callia whined, "You know I hate shopping! Besides, I have lots of clothes!" It was true. Bellatrix and Narcissa had brought her new clothes every year ever since she was born, and she never wore most of them. "Honestly mum, I can easily resize them, or change the colour as I need them. Besides, I don't start school for over six months!"

Callia saw the disappointed look on both her mother and aunties face, then sighed. "But I suppose I will still need school robes?"

-o-

Voldemort stepped into Callia's room later that night, and saw her snuggled by the fire with Nagini. She was asleep, using the giant snakes body as a pillow.

_"Nagini?" _the Dark Lord hissed, and the snake lifted her head. _"Callia asked for a familiar for her birthday today. Can she have your young?" _The giant snake had told her master a month before she was carrying a little snake. While the Dark Lord thought one snake in the house was enough, but Callia would take the snake to Hogwarts, so at least it would not be in the house. She did not know her fathers familiar would soon have a little snake, but Nagini would mention it when she wanted Callia to know.

_"Of course master. But she doesn't know yet, does she?" _Nagini hissed, careful to keep her head away from Callia's so as not to wake her.

_"No, my dear, she doesn't. I was leaving it up to you to tell her_..."

_"I shall tell the child tomorrow then. But my young wont enter this world for many months" _

_"That's ok. Will be born by the 1st September?"_

_"Yes, master. Well before that"_

_"Good. Look after her Nagini" _Voldemort walked over and picked Callia up, carrying het to the bed, brushing the hair out if her face. He placed a kiss on her forehead while the great snake slithered after them and curled up by the child's side. Nagini rested her head on Callia once more, and drifted off again.

"Lazy snake" Voldemort muttered, before quietly closing the door.

-o-

Callia woke up the next morning in her bed, cocooned in blankets, though she clearly remembered falling asleep on the floor. She felt Nagini curled around her. Said snake hissed when Callia tried to move.

_"Lay down child, it is too early to be awake"_ Callia hissed back at the snake before laying back down. She knew well enough by now not to annoy Nagini.

She was woken up an hour later when a small blonde boy came bounding into her room. Her cousin, Draco, jumped on the bed, not noticing Nagini hidden under the covers. When she reared up and hissed at him Draco yelped and backed up all the way to the door, looking scared. He _hated_ that snake! Callia smiled smugly from under the blankets before hissing; _"Good girl Nagini". _Said snake directed a steady hiss at Draco; she had never liked the child.

"Callia!" Draco whined from his position at the door. "Get that bloody snake to stop hissing at me!"

_"Nagini..." _Callia hissed tiredly, and the snake stopped, sinking back down under the covers. Draco relaxed a bit, but still did not approach the bed.

"Get up Callia, mum and Bella want to take you shopping for school robes" Draco said, a hint of a sneer in his voice. Draco had started at Hogwarts the year before and he had got Voldemort to put an Enlargement charm on his robes so his mother didn't have an excuse to take him shopping. Callia groaned before unwillingly getting out of her warm cocoon and, summoning a clean robe, trudged into her bathroom. When she came out, Draco was leaning against the door frame, a smug smile on his face.

"Draco, if you don't wipe that smug smile off that big head of yours I'll tell Nagini to bite you!" she growled, before pushing past him. He laughed at her until he heard Nagini hiss, then bolted downstairs after her.


	3. Chapter 2

"Talking"

"_Parstletongue" _

-o-

**Chapter 2**

Callia went downstairs, Draco close behind her. She thought it funny how he was scared of Nagini, but being the Dark Lords daughter, she immensely enjoyed making him almost shit his pants by threatening to set the giant snake on him.

When Callia walked into the dining room there was more people there then usual. Bellatrix and Narcissa were not in the room, but Callia could feel there magic in the living room. Voldemort, Severus and Lucius were sitting at the table, laden with food like always. Draco scurried past Callia and sat down next to his father. Callia sat down just as Draco started to complain about her threatening to set Nagini on him. Voldemort, Severus and Lucius all laughed, even harder so when Callia cut in exclaiming he looked like he was about to shit his pants.

Nagini made all four at the table, save for Draco, border on almost hysterics when she slithered onto the back of Draco's chair and hissed loudly in his ear, making him jump away from the table, knocking over the chair and landing on his arse.

Voldemort hissed at the snake, and she slithered up his arm and come to rest around his shoulders.

"Not. Bloody. Funny!" Draco growled, before grabbing a handful of toast and joining his mother and aunt in the living room.

"Yes it was!" Callia yelled at his retreating back, a smile on her face.

"You really are the Dark Lords daughter, you know that? You're bloody evil!" came Draco's voice from the next room.

"Sure am!" Callia yelled back, and she heard Draco groan in defeat. Voldemort looked on with amusement on his face. The slight smile turned into a full-blown grin when Callia called out to Bellatrix and said in her most innocent voice;

" Mum? Since I _never_ get to spend any time with Draco, can he come shopping with us?"

Everyone in the manor heard Draco's response to _that_ particular idea.

Callia smirked and shoved the last of her toast in her mouth before going into the living room. Voldemort shook his head at his daughters antics and returned to his conversation with Lucius and Severus. Lucius was openly smirking due to Callia's evilness, and Severus was just managing to hide his smile.

"She really is your daughter, Tom" Severus said, a rare smile appearing on his face.

-o-

An hour later Voldemort (under glamour, even though no one would recognise him), Bellatrix, Narcissa, Draco and Callia Apparated into Knockturn Alley. Voldemort immediately separated from the group, heading towards Diagon Alley. Callia looked after him, wishing she could go with him instead of shopping.

Bellatrix and Narcissa dragged an unwilling Draco and Callia to the sisters favourite clothes shop there, Willow's Wizard Wear. It was run by a completely insane witch called Willow, but her insanity just made Bellatrix like her even more. After half an hour Draco started to whine, and Narcissa let him go to Borgin and Bourke's. He looked smugly at Callia before walking out, smiling through the window as he saw Bellatrix dump a pile of clothes into her arms.

-o-

Draco walked happily out of the clothes shop and into Borgin and Bourke's. The shopkeeper just looked up and nodded; it was only Lucius Malfoy's boy, he was probably just looking, and he would call if he needed something anyway.

Draco walked around the shop absently when he spotted a small black box with an intricate silver pattern winding around it. He picked it up and carried it to the counter, noting how feather-light it was. The box was small enough to fit in Draco's palm and was almost lost amongst the other objects cluttering the counter.

"What's this?" he asked, pushing the box across the counter. The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow, resting a hand on the top of the box.

"This, young Malfoy, is a treasure box, of sorts anyway," a smirk crossed the older mans face, and continued to explain. He tapped the box with his wand and it slowly began to enlarge. He tapped it again once it was as long as Draco's arm. Said person was eyeing the box, a smile playing on his lips.

"You hide all you most prized possessions in here, no matter how big or heavy they are, and then shrink the box and carry it around with you. The items inside stay safe with you, and this box is lighter then a feather." Draco's smile became even more evident, and he looked down into the counter he spotted a pair of rings; silver bands encrusted with emeralds, which wound around the bands in the shape of a snake.

"Can you rig the box so it will only open to Parstletongue? What about a specific word?" Draco questioned, his eyes still on the rings.

"Of course. Would you like me to do that for you now?" Draco looked up, excitement shinning in his grey eyes.

"Not yet. Can you put that box, and those two rings aside for me?" he asked, pointing down at the rings behind the glass. The shopkeeper peered at the rings and smiled.

"Sure thing mate"

"Thanks! Be right back!" and with that Draco hurried off to find his mother, or more accurately, her check book.

-o-

Draco hid his newest possessions from Callia, who was now looking ready to murder the next person who gave her clothes. Bellatrix knew her daughters temper, and took that as their cue to leave. Once back at Riddle Manor, Callia carted her new robes up to her room, and Draco showed Bellatrix what he had gotten Callia for her birthday. Narcissa had already seen it (and had unwillingly paid for it). Draco then slipped one of the rings inside the box before shrinking it and tucking it in his pocket.

Callia came back downstairs and hunted down her father, who was sitting in the library with one of the thousands of books. She snapped her fingers and the book flew out of his hands and back onto the shelf it came from. Voldemort looked annoyed for a second before he saw the look on Callia's face. She sat nest to him on the couch, then snuggled into his side.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Don't EVER let mum take me shopping again!" Voldemort chuckled, brushing her long raven hair out of her eyes.

"Cal, honey, I'm the freaking Dark Lord and even I'm not game enough to try and stop her!"

-o-

A week later, on February 12th, Callia was woken at 7am by her mothers shrill voice. It came from the living room, but she still heard it.

"Callia, wake up!"

"Bella!" she heard her father growl. She had probably just woken him up too. "I have a bloody raid tonight!"

Bellatrix was suddenly at her door, and Callia groaned, burying her head under the blankets. A second later though, the blankets vanished.

"Happy Birthday Callia!" Bellatrix was dancing around the room, and Callia forced herself to get up; she didn't want to ruin her mothers happy mood. Once she was sure Callia was up, Bellatrix skipped back downstairs, and her daughter laughed at how much like a muggle school girl she looked.

Callia got dressed in the robe Narcissa had picked out the day before. Her mother had brought her a dozen new robes, while Narcissa insisted on only one - a shimmering silver robe made of a light, breathable material that was both good looking and comfortable. Callia had then said that she wanted aunt Cissy to take her shopping. Bellatrix had pouted, but otherwise ignored the comment.

Once she was dressed she reached back and gently tapped her head - her long hair would itself into a tight braid. Callia then made her way downstairs, and was ushered into the living room by her mother. She smiled as she saw that the house elves had served breakfast on the coffee table, which was surrounded with presents, all of which had been wrapped in gold wrapping paper. Callia refrained from commenting how muggle-like that was.

A grumpy-looking Voldemort, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Severus sat around the coffee table, taking pieces of toast and talking. They all looked up when Bellatrix brought Callia in and she was met with five lots of "Happy Birthday!"

She thanked them and sat down to eat. After half an hour Draco, who had been staring at the presents longingly for most of the morning, yelled out;

"Present time!"

Callia laughed at the childish look on her cousins face, and grabbed the nearest present, not even looking who it was from. She was about to open it when the Dark Lord stood up and walked towards the door. Callia looked over at him.

"I'm just getting your present. Unwrap Severus' and I shall be back in a minute"

Callia looked down and saw the present was indeed from Severus. It was a book on Potions. Typical Sev. She thanked him anyway, for he had taught her a lot about Potions ever since she was a child, and she quite enjoyed it.

The next present was from Narcissa, and it was a pair of silver gloves - the same material as the robe she had on - which would help her with her wandless magic. Lucius' was next, and it was a wand-holster for when they went to get her wand and school books in Diagon Alley later that day. She thanked them both, then heard her father return.

Her eyes widened and she was suddenly speechless as she saw her birthday present sitting in his hands.


	4. Chapter 3

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue"_

-o-

**Chapter 3**

Callia stared at the owl in her fathers hands. It was beautiful. Jet black with silver wing tips and a curved silver beak. Its eyes were an impossible glowing purple, ringed with a shimmering silver. Everything about this owl screamed "magic". And it was hers.

"Callia, this is Eri" Voldemort smiled, and the owl flew out of her fathers hands to rest on Callia's shoulder. The bird was as big as her head, but surprisingly light. In the owls mouth was a letter, which the owl dropped on her lap. Callia looked at it, realising it was just her Hogwarts letter and tucked it into her pocket before turning back to her father.

"Protector?" Callia questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"You know Japanese?" her father asked, confused. "I swear I learn something new about you every bloody day" Voldemort muttered, and went to sit down. When had his daughter learned Japanese? He looked over and saw the almost guilty look on Severus' face.

"Severus?" Said man look over at his maser, slightly embarrassed.

"What? She was helping me with a potion last year but the only copy of the recipe was in Japanese. She went and learnt to speak it just so she could help me..." Severus, guilty look now gone, smiled fondly at his goddaughter.

"He was hopeless at translating it. I think it blew up three times before I helped him" Callia smirked, and the Dark Lord raised his eyebrow again.

"Was that last year when I left her with you for a week while I went to France and when I came back your eyebrows had been singed off?" the Dark Lord asked, a smile playing on his lips. Severus blushed furiously, and muttered something to low for anyone to hear. Everyone in the room laughed, and Voldemort nodded at Draco, and for some reason he blushed.

"Will someone tell my why Drakey is blushing?" Callia butted in, and everyone laughed even more when they saw the boys pink cheeks.

If anyone had of walked in the room at that moment they would never have believed they were in the Dark Lords home. There was just too much bloody laughing.

-o-

Once all the wrapping paper had been banished, Draco went with Callia while she put her birthday presents in her room. Along with the gloves, wand holster, potions book and Eri, Voldemort had also given his daughter a two-way mirror, so if she was ever away and needed to speak to him she could. Bellatrix's gift was a small hair clip, which, when activated, would put a protective shield around her, protecting her from even the Unforgivable Curses. Callia smiled and let her mother secure it in her braid.

Callia was just about to take her present up to her room when her father stopped her.

"Callia, do you mind if we go to Diagon Alley and get your wand and broom tomorrow?" he asked. "We have a raid tonight, and your mother was barely able to concentrate enough while you opened the presents". Well, that explained her mothers happy mood this morning. Voldemort had refused to let Bellatrix go on any raids once he found out she was pregnant, but when Callia was two, Bellatrix got sick of being inside all day. She had threatened to cut off the Dark Lords balls unless he gave her what she wanted, and, needless to say, he had let her go on raids again.

Draco had waited for Callia, and then walked up to her room with her. He waited until she closed the door before he pulled out her present.

"Callia?" said person turned, and Draco put the small box in her palm. "Happy Birthday, cuz"

"What is it?" she breathed, smiling down at the beautiful box.

"I don't really know what its proper name is, but you can put all of your most prized possession in it, and shrink it and carry it around with you" Draco smiled. "Open it"

Callia tried to prise open the lid, but it wouldn't budge.

"Draco, it wont open!"

"Say "open" in Parstletongue" he smiled.

_"Open" _the small box opened, and inside was the most beautiful ring Callia had ever seen. A simple silver band, encrusted in shimmering emeralds that wound their way around it in the shape of a snake. While she was moving it under the light, an inscription on the inside caught her eyes.

"Familia Vincit Omnia" she whispered, and looked up at Draco for an explanation. She knew Japanese, French, German and Italian, but not this one.

"It's Latin. It means 'family conquers everything'" he blushed, and looked down at his right hand, where and identical ring was placed on his middle finger.

Callia lunged forward and gripped Draco in a tight hug. She felt Draco stretch his magic out so it encased her, and smiled at the feeling. Her cousin might be a pain in the arse, but despite everything, she still loved him

-o-

Draco stayed the night, keeping Callia company while Voldemort, Bellatrix, Severus and Lucius went out on a raid. Narcissa offered to stay and babysit, but Draco almost pushed her into the fireplace.

The two then went up to Callia's room where she forced him to tell her everything about Hogwarts. He told her about the kids in his year in Slytherin; Crabbe, Goyle, Baize, Pansy and Millicent. He then told her about all the Gryffindors; Seamus, Neville, Dean, Ron and the Weasley family, Hermione and Parvati. He saved the best til last.

She hissed when he told her about Harry Potter, a.k.a. The Boy Who Lived. When she heard he was supposed to be the one to kill her father, she looked like she wanted to kill someone. Draco felt her magic spike up, and, despite his hatred for the giant snake, called out to Nagini. She was the only hope to calm Callia down.

Said snake slithered into the room seconds after, having already been heading to the young girls room when she felt the spike in her magic. The girl was damn powerful, and she could wreak the whole manor in a single outburst. Nagini slithered over to Callia and wrapped herself around her, hissing softly in her ear. Callia slowly began to calm down, and Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't even care he was sitting only a few inches away from Nagini.

_"What happened, child?" _Nagini hissed in Callia's ear.

_"I made Draco tell me about Hogwarts. He said there was a boy there named Harry Potter and he want to kill dad" _Callia hissed back, her magic briefly flaring with her anger.

_"Calm, child. How is that worthless brat going to be able to kill your father? He is the most powerful wizard in the world! My master will crush that puny brat!" _Nagini hissed, before realising she had the perfect way to cheer her up. _"Callia, did your father tell you what your familiar shall be?" _the snake hissed, and Callia looked confused.

_"Isn't Eri my familiar?" _she asked.

_"No, silly child. Eri" _Nagini hissed in disgust, _"is merely a way of sending letters. Your _real_ familiar is to be my young_" the snake hissed, and Callia's eyes widened. She quickly noted the slightly swollen look of the snakes middle, before turning back her. Draco was watching her reaction, and now wondered what the snake had said to her.

_"Are you serious Nagini_?" Callia hissed back, her eyes now alight.

_"Yes, child. You shall have my young to take to Hogwarts with you. Now, stop torturing Draco and go to bed. Your mother and father should be back soon. And light the fire for me." _the giant snake uncurled herself from Callia's tiny body, and curled up on the rug in front of the fire, which suddenly burst into flames. Nagini hiss contentedly, and Callia hoped up on the bed. Draco followed, and curled up beside her.

"Dad's right, you are a bloody lazy snake" Callia muttered, before turning to Draco. "Nagini is going to have a little baby snake!"

Draco groaned. Not another monster in this house?

"And, it's going to be my familiar!" she smiled, more excited then Draco had seen her in ages. Draco groaned again. Now he had to put up with a snake at Hogwarts too?

Callia's magic was a low steady thrum filling the room, and its familiarity almost lulled Draco into sleep. He held out long enough to ask her a final question before closing his eyes, cradling Callia in his arms and succumbing to sleep so quickly he never heard her answer.

"Cal? Can you make sure this snake likes me? I really don't want to be chased around Hogwarts by a mini Nagini..."

-o-

Voldemort returned an hour after Callia and Draco had fallen asleep, only he wasn't alone. Voldemort dumped his prisoner in the dungeons before calling out to a house elf to bring him some food. Lucius and Severus had gone home. Bellatrix had gone with Lucius to help him prepare his home for a Death eater meeting the next day; ever since Bellatrix had become pregnant he had forbid them from coming into his home. Only Lucius, Severus, Narcissa and Draco knew about Callia.

The house elf popped into the dining room with a plate of food for the Dark Lord, then disappeared. Voldemort ate in silence for a while, then went up to check on his daughter.

The Dark Lord smiled when he opened the door. Callia was curled up in a ball, her head pressed to Draco's chest. Draco's arms were wrapped around her and his cheek rested on the top of her head. Nagini was curled up in front of a blazing fire, hissing in her sleep. The room was warm thanks to the magical flames, which were dancing across the exposed skin of the two pale teens.

Voldemort walked over and planted a kiss on his daughters head, and pulled a blanket over the two. He closed the door behind himself and walked down to the dungeons.

It was time to have some fun.


	5. Chapter 4

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue"_

-o-

**Chapter 4**

Callia was woken by the faint sounds of screaming coming from downstairs. She sighed. Dad had another prisoner. She sighed again as another scream found its way to her ears; she would have to tell her father to re-do the silencing charms.

She knew she would never be able to get back to sleep, even though it was some ungodly hour of the morning, so she wriggled out of Draco's arms and unwillingly out of her warm bed. Thankfully the magical fire was still blazing so the room was just as warm as her bed.

Callia summoned a simple black robe from her cupboard, and swapped it for the silver one she had fallen asleep in. It was going to be cold when she went downstairs and the silver robe was more of a summer robe.

Nagini hissed when a cold breeze blew into the room when she opened the door, but she just ignored the snake and closed it behind her. Callia trudged downstairs and stoped at the door to the dungeons. She pushed it open and walked down, sitting on the bottom step.

The Dark Lord threw another _Crucio _at the man bound by chains to the wall. He screamed again, and Callia noted how much louder it was down here.

The prisoner looked around for an escape, even though he knew there was none, and his eyes fell on the girl on the step. His jaw fell open, eyes wide. It wasn't just the shock of seeing a little girl in the Dark Lords house; that little girl looked so much like Bellatrix.

"Callia? What are you doing up?" The Dark Lord would never dare say his daughters name around a stranger, but he was going to kill the man anyway, so he didn't mind this time.

"His screaming woke me up." she motioned to the man in chains with her chin. "You need to re-do the silencing charms. Badly."

"Sorry. Just go back to bed. I'll be finished soon" the prisoner was looking between then, confusion plain on his face. What the hell was going on here? Who was the little girl?

"No, dad. Draco has taken up all the bloody bed and Nagini wont stop hissing. Besides, I wont be able to sleep anyway."

The prisoners eyes widened, confusion gone. Dad? This kid was the Dark Lords _daughter_?

Said prisoner finally found his voice.

"You-you look so much like Bellatrix" he croaked, and the Dark Lord turned to _Crucio _him again for interrupting him. Callia grabbed his wand, and he stopped. She walked over to stand in front of the prisoner, and his eyes widened even further when he felt the magic rolling off her. This child was damn powerful.

There was also something vaguely familiar about her magic, but what was it?

"How do you know my mother?" she hissed. The prisoners eyes almost popped out of his head. This was Bella's daughter? Wait, Bellatrix and The Dark Lord? Wow.

"Your Bella's daughter? I didn't know she had any kids." the prisoner barely had time to realise that was why her magic had felt familiar before he screamed. Callia had lifted her hand towards him, and the most powerful _Crucio _he had ever experienced shot through his body. This kid just put him in more pain then the freaking Dark Lord and she didn't even have a wand! Damn! Non-verbal and wandless magic was normally weaker then usual, so he_ really_ didn't want to get on the bad side of this kid when she got a wand and actually started saying the spells.

"Answer my question!" she growled, lowering her hand. He looked over to see the Dark Lord smirking in amusement. There was definitely pride in his eyes as he looked at her. The prisoner turned back to Callia and looked straight into her ice blue eyes.

"I-I'm Bella's cousin, Sirius."

-o-

Bellatrix was still discussing the raid enthusiastically with Lucius while setting up the Ballroom for the meeting the next day when her Dark Mark flared. Voldemort had made it so he could contact each Death Eater separately, especially his wife.

"Tom needs me." Bellatrix sighed. "You coming?"

"Might as well..." Lucius muttered to himself, while Bellatrix strode over to the fireplace. She threw Floo Powder into the fire, and dragged Lucius into the emerald flames and said clearly; "Riddle Manor".

Voldemort, and surprisingly Callia, were waiting for them by the fireplace. Voldemort stepped forward straight away and deadpanned to his wife.

"Your cousin is in our dungeons..."

Bellatrix's eyes widened, then turned into a malicious smile.

"Good, I haven't seen little Paddy in sooo long"

"Paddy?" Voldemort questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Padfoot" Callia cut in, surprising them both. "It was his nickname, I'm guessing because his animagus is a dog."

"How did you know that?" her parents and Lucius asked in sync.

"I knew his nickname was Padfoot because Sev told me, and I just sensed him animagus form." she shrugged. Neither of her parents knew she had the ability to sense animagus forms.

"How long have you been able to do that?" the Dark Lord asked warily.

"No idea, he is the first animagus I have ever met." the Dark Lord looked unsure, then had an idea.

"Callia, I suspect one of my Death Eaters is an animagus. If I take you to our meeting later would you be able to tell me if he is or not?"

"Sure, dad."

Lucius looked shocked. "Tom! You have kept Callia a secret from your Death Eaters for almost 12 years, surely you are not going to expose her now?"

"Of course not, Lucius. She will be hidden under a robe and will only appear at this one meeting. If any of my dear followers object, Callia may _Crucio _them!" Callia smiled at her father. She wasn't normally a violent person, no matter who her father was, but she did enjoy giving a good _Crucio _every once in a while, and hurting Sirius had just made her want more. It was always like that.

-o-

Once Draco had woken up, Lucius went to get Narcissa and Severus and they went back to Riddle Manor. Voldemort had re-done the Silencing charms in the dungeon and left Sirius down there. They were careful not to say anything about Sirius around Severus, for they had been enemies ever since their time at Hogwarts together, and the Dark Lord had not yet decided what to do with him.

Once everyone was ready, the party set out to Knockturn Alley, Voldemort once again under glamour. Lucius, split off to go to Gringotts, Severus peeled off down some dark street to get some more potion ingredients, and Bellatrix went back to Willows Wizard Wear. Voldemort rolled his eyes at his wife and her crazy shopping habit. Narcissa took Draco and Callia's book lists to Diagon Alley to get their school books, while said two teens followed Voldemort to a wand shop in Knockturn Alley (he didn't want his daughters wand being made by a Light wizard!).

Draco looked at all the odd trinkets in the shop while the owner, and old wizard everyone called Scar, as he had a long scar running down the length of his face - from his right temple and through the right side of his lip, dragging his eyes down a few centimetres. He nodded respectfully as Voldemort came in, not knowing who he was but sensing his powerful magic. His eyes widened when he sensed Callia's magic, but he said nothing on the subject. This girl was so powerful she probably didn't even need a wand.

"Scar."

"Charles." Charles was Voldemort's name while he was under glamour.

"I need a wand for my daughter."

"Of course, Sir. Young lady, over here please?" Callia followed Scar over to a workbench to the side of the counter.

"Draco." Voldemort said sternly, then he inclined his head towards Callia. He nodded and made his way over to stand unobtrusively behind Callia.

"Now, young lady, what's your name?" Scar asked absently, looking through a pile of wand boxes.

"Nyx" Callia replied. She always used Nyx outside her home. She didn't use Dyna because not only did she hate it, but that was what her name would be probably be put down at Hogwarts. Paranoid bloody father.

"Darkness?" he raised an eyebrow at her, and she let out a laugh, beautiful but chilling.

"My father." she replies nonchalantly.

"Fair enough. Now, a wand!"

Callia sighed. When Draco had gotten his wand it had taken a hour and a half to find the right one. She decided to speed up the process and let her magic out, probing all of the wands. Scar gasped when he felt Callia's magic flow out, filling the entire shop. He looked over at Voldemort to see if this was a natural occurrence for the child, for not many adult wizards could let their magic go like this, but the Dark Lord just looked bored.

Scar looked over as a wand flew box hovered down from one of the topmost shelves. Callia looked at it and smiled.

"I'll take that one!"

-o-

Next they went to a good broom shop, and the Dark Lord brought his daughter the newest and fastest broom out - the Lightning Strike 5000. It was not officially out yet, but it was available to those who knew where to find it and was faster then the "hottest" broom out, the Firebolt. When Voldemort saw Draco looking longingly at Callia's new broom her brought him one too, as an early Christmas present.

When Voldemort had paid a ridiculous amount for the two brooms, they met back up with Narcissa, Lucius, Bellatrix and Severus. Lucius and Narcissa eyed the broom Draco was clutching possessively to his chest.

"Early Christmas present." Voldemort explained, and the Lucius shook his head.

Everyone Apparated back to Riddle manor, and they all gathered in the living room, insisting Callia try out her broom and her wand. She decided to save the best til last, so took her broom outside. She mounted it and kicked off, soaring up into the air and circled the massive mansion like she had been flying her while life. Draco grabbed his broom and flew up beside her, and they started to race around the manor.

"You wouldn't believe she's never flown before." Voldemort muttered as Callia showed off, doing a back flip in mid-air, still keeping a lead on Draco. Bellatrix just smiled.

After they were done with the brooms, everyone went inside and Callia took out her new wand. It was 12 3/4 inches, Chestnut and Veela hair, springy. Callia happily spent the next hour making things fly across the room, making Nagini retreat back to the girls bedroom. Draco took to hiding behind the lounge, but Callia deliberately made a few books hit him in the head.

While she was practicing spells later that night Severus stood back and watched her. She was dangerous without a wand, but now? Now she was downright bloody deadly. Merlin help Albus Dumbledore come the 1st September.


	6. Chapter 5

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue"_

-o-

**Chapter 5**

The Death Eater meeting was held later that day, one long table set up in Lucius' ballroom. Voldemort sat at the head of the table, Bellatrix next to him and all of the major Death Eaters surrounding them. Severus and Lucius sat on either side, Narcissa next to her husband. The Death Eaters were talking noisily, while Lucius and Severus were exchanging whispers across the table. Voldemort cleared his throat and everyone was silent at once.

The big double doors to the ballroom opened, and a small figure shroud in black, hood covering her face save for her mouth, walked in and stood beside Voldemort. Callia looked around the table, and her eyes settled on a short, squat, balding man with a rodent-like face. Her eyes narrowed, unseen to the people in the room, and her magic flowed out for the briefest of seconds, but that was all it took to putt the Death Eaters on edge. They could sense how powerful she was.

A truly evil smile made its way to Callia's lips, and she lent over to the Dark Lord and whispered something in his ear. A malicious smile spread across Voldemort's face, and Callia walked back to the doors, closing them behind her as she left. Lucius and Severus looked up expectantly at their master, and he gave the slightest of nods.

Both men rose, walking around the table, each grabbing one of Peter Pettigrew's arms, wands pointed. The man cowered away, his eyes darting from the two men holding him, to Voldemort, to the ballroom doors and back again.

"Take him away. And make sure he can't escape!" the Dark Lord growled. He then turned to the rest of his Death Eaters, who were all watching Lucius and Severus drag Peter out of the room. When all eyes turned back to him, the Dark Lord grinned.

"Now, lets get started shall we?"

-o-

"You _really_ shouldn't lie to the Dark Lord you know?"

Peter looked up from his cell in Lucius' dungeons, warded with anti-transfiguration charms so he couldn't shift to his animagus form. Lucius and Severus had gone back to the meeting, and he thought he was alone. When he looked up the hooded figure from the meeting was standing there, and he almost chocked when he realised she was only a little girl; her face was still hidden, but her voice was clearly female. How did this little girl have such powerful magic?

"W-who are you?" the man stuttered, grabbing the bars of the cage, pushing his rat-like face through the bars. "And what did you say to my master?"

"I simply told him what you were. Filthy little rat, did you think you could get away with lying forever?" The prisoners eyes widened. She knew his animagus form? How?

"I can't wait to hear your agonised screams when he comes down here to punish you!" Callia cackled evilly, her laugh affecting him more then her words; it was beautiful yet deadly. His mind, however, went back to when she had revealed she knew his animagus form.

"How did you-"

"Do you think I would tell _you_?" Callia cut him off. She obviously knew what he was about to ask. "You only need to know one thing, and that is you will be punished!" Peter's face visibly paled, and he started to shake.

Callia turned and walked out, a smile on her face. She had no idea at all what her father was going to do with the man; everything she had just said she made up on the spot. Her smile turned into a full blown grin as she pushed her hood back and headed towards Draco's room.

Merlin, she loved scaring the shit out of people!

-o-

In Draco's room Callia happily told Draco what she had said to Peter, and the prisoners reaction, especially his facial expressions. They were both rolling around on Draco's bed in fits of giggles when Voldemort came in, followed by Lucius, Narcissa and Severus. They both composed themselves when the three adults walked in.

"Meeting over dad?" Callia asked, and the Dark Lord smiled and nodded.

"And thank bloody Merlin! Those brain dead bloody Crabbe and Goyle were driving me insane!" Lucius muttered. "Stuff this, I need a drink!" Lucius turned and stalked off to the kitchen.

"Not too much Lucius!" Voldemort called over his shoulder, smirking. Narcissa rolled her eyes and followed her husband. The Dark Lord walked over and sat on the bed with Callia and Draco.

"What was so funny?" the Dark Lord asked. Draco looked pointedly at his cousin. Callia just smirked.

"Ok, what did you do?" Voldemort asked his daughter.

"Besides making your prisoner Death Eater shit his pants? Not much!" Voldemort shook his head at Callia. She was getting more and more like her mother every day. More like himself too.

"What did you do to him?" he asked warily.

"Nothing. We just talked," Callia said innocently, and Draco burst out laughing. Innocent was one thing Callia was definitely _not_!

"She means she convinced the rat-man you were going to torture and kill him!" Draco butt in, and Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"Rat-man?"

"Well his animagus is a rat," Draco said.

"I see you two keep no secrets," Voldemort said dryly. The two kids just smiled. "C'mon Callia, were going home,"

"Dad!" Callia whined.

"Not tonight Callia. Now hurry up and say goodbye to Draco, your mother is waiting." with that the Dark Lord got up and walked out, giving his daughter time to say goodbye. Callia was just about to walk out when Draco had an idea.

"Callia? Can I have your ring?" Callia looked confused, but took it off her hand none the less. She had it on the same finger as Draco, and her hand now felt empty without it.

"Why?"

"I'm going to get a little extra something put in them. Hopefully I can get it done tomorrow!"

Callia didn't have time to ask, for Bellatrix called her name up the stairs.

"Bye!"

Callia hurried downstairs just as the flames in the fireplace flared an emerald green. She stepped in and in seconds they were home.

-o-

The next afternoon Draco Apparated to riddle Manor with Lucius and hurried straight up to Callia's room. She was sitting on her bed, one of her new school books in hand. A quick look revealed it was DADA.

"Reading for school already?" Draco asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yep." she replied, not even looking up from the books.

"You know, you could probably learn more from uncle Sev about the Dark Arts then from any bloody book?" Draco muttered, before walking over to sit on the bed beside her. This time she looked at Draco, and a thoughtful expression crossed her face.

"Hmmm. I guess I could. Or I guess I could just ask mum or dad, those two are like the epitome of darkness, right?" Callia smirked, before shutting the book and sending it flying back to the pile on her desk with a flick of her hand; she couldn't have been bother to pick up her wand. Besides, for Callia, doing magic wandlessly was easier for simple spells, plus the wand still felt unnatural to use.

Draco laughed at her comment, then pulled Callia's ring out of his pocket and handed it over to her. She smiled and put it straight back on her finger, glancing over to see Draco already has his on.

"What did you do to them?" Callia asked, moving so she was sitting cross-legged in front of him. Draco moved to mimic her position and took his ring off, holding it out for her to look at.

"See the jewel that has been put in? The one that's now the snakes eye? It's on yours to," Callia glanced at her own ring and took it off, giving Draco back his. "If you tap it with you wand and say my name - I would say yours - then it heats up my ring and I know you're in trouble or need me," Draco blushed when Callia raised an eyebrow but keep going. "Or it can turn into a two-way mirror." Draco tapped the tiny but no less real ruby now placed in amongst the sparkling emeralds and Callia watched, a smile tugging at her lips, as the ruby enlarged to the size of her palm then turned transparent. Draco's ring heated up, and when he tapped his own ring it did the same. Callia let the smile take over her face when she saw Draco's face in her ring.

"That's brilliant!" she breathed, before the mirror suddenly reversed and shrunk its way back to the tiny ruby. Draco stared at her.

"What?"

"Did you want it to go back in?"

"Yeah..."

"B-but, you didn't even tap it!"

"I didn't know I had to. I just wanted it to turn back into the ruby and it did," Callia shrugged and Draco glowered at his cousin, but only for a second.

"Jealous Drakey?" Callia teased, a wicked smile lighting her eyes.

"A bit..." he admitted, and blushed. Callia looked shocked for a second before composing herself. She had teased Draco ever since she could talk about being jealous and he had never once admitted it.

"About bloody time you actually admitted it!" Callia smirked, and lent forward to hug her cousin. "It's ok Draco, I'd be jealous of me too!" Callia pulled back with an even bigger smirk and Draco couldn't help but laugh.


	7. Chapter 6

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue"_

-o-

**Chapter 6**

The two cousins had talked for a few more hours before Lucius took Draco home, and Callia found herself alone and wandering aimlessly around the massive manor. Her mother and father had gone to Malfoy manor with Lucius to sort out the prisoner they had taken the day before, and so Callia was alone in the manor save for Nagini. Said snake was curled up in the library in front of the fire Callia had lit for her. Callia knew she wanted to be somewhere in the massive manor, but just couldn't figure out where.

Callia suddenly had an idea. She sat on the ground in the middle of the hallway and closed her eyes. She completely relaxed and let her magic flow out of her, filling the corridors around her with a soft, warm breeze. Her tiny body lifted a metre off the ground, and she let her magic carry her to where she wanted to go. Callia felt herself being carried around the manor, still hovering a metre off the ground. She pulled her magic back in, opening her eyes when she felt herself being lowered to the ground, and blinked in surprise. She was at the door to the dungeons.

Callia could feel Sirius' magic from behind the door, and it seemed like the man was _happy_, despite being chained in the Dark Lords dungeon. Callia's curiosity got the better of her and she silently pushed the door open, and descended and sat on the bottom step like she had the day before. She sat there and watched Sirius for ten minutes, because she found him fascinating. He was chained to wall by his ankles and probably hadn't been fed today, yet he was smiling. He was whistling softly to himself, tracing a pattern on the floor with the tip of his finger. Callia stood up and walked forward, deciding to reveal her presence, for he hadn't seemed to notice her.

"How can you be so happy when you have been starved and are chained to a wall?" Callia questioned before stepping out of the shadows. She was disappointed when he didn't jump.

"Good afternoon Callia. I was wondering when you were going to say something." Sirius said, not looking up, still watching his finger trace patterns on the cold stone floor. "You've been watching me for long enough," Sirius muttered dryly, and she hid her surprise that he actually had noticed she was there. "And I am happy because my dearest cousin is finally happy. I heard of poor Rodophlus' death, and knew she wouldn't take that well. I'm glad she found someone who makes her happy. She might be a pain in my arse sometimes, but she is still my cousin, and matter how much of a crazy bitch she is I still love her."

Callia was surprised at his honest answer, for she had expected some smart arse comment. After a moments silence Sirius finally picked his head up to look at her.

"And I'm even happier that she had you. Ever since she was young she always wanted a kid. She went mental when she found out she couldn't have a baby, and I think that was one of the main reasons she became a Death Eater. I don't know what changed, but she has you now, and she is happier then I have ever seen her before." Sirius said softly, staring up into Callia's ice blue eyes.

Callia was left speechless. She didn't think Sirius cared much for her mother, but turned out he did. And the way he was looking at her? Sirius thought of her as family already.

"You think of me as your family, don't you?" Callia asked, moving to sit beside him on the floor. She wrinkled her nose at the stained stones, before releasing some of her magic, letting it hold her a few inches of the ground. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her, smirking before he answered her.

"Yes, I do. I wish Bella had of told me she had a child. I know she thought I was with the Light," he sneered for a moment, "And truth be told I was for a while, but not now. Not for a long time." Sirius sighed, then looked at the space between Callia and the cold floor he was sitting on.

"How do you do that?" he asked, pointing at the space he had been staring at. Callia shrugged.

"All my life I've been taught to just do what makes me feel comfortable. By the time I was seven I could light a fire just by glaring at it, speak Parstletongue perfectly, summon anything to me I wanted just by pointing at it and throw anything across the room with just a flick of my wrist. The house elves actually feared me more then they feared my father!" Callia laughed, and the sound rang through the dungeons, bouncing off the walls; chilling Sirius to the core, yet somehow warming his heart. Callia sure was a strange girl.

Sirius allowed himself a laugh at her comment about the Dark Lord, wondering just what made this child so special. Sirius shivered, the approaching night cooling the stone floor even more. Callia looked concerned, then hovered over, leaning down to place a tiny hand next to Sirius' leg, palm down on the floor. It immediately began to heat up, and Sirius threw her a grateful look. He then sighed and curled up on the now warm tiles like a dog. It was ironic, considering his animagus form.

"Have you had anything to eat today?" Callia asked, pulling her hand back and smiling at him. She was still hovering a few inches off the ground, and Sirius noticed her shiver slightly. She waved her hand absently and a warm, silent breeze picked up and started to swirl soundlessly around her. Sirius widened his eyes; he had never seen such advanced magic performed by a child, much less wandlessly and non-verbally. He saw Callia's wand holster under her robes, stuck to her leg, and wondered why she didn't use her wand.

"Umm, no, I haven't," Sirius finally answered. "By the way, why do you carry your wand with you but not use it? And how are your spells so strong when you don't even say the incantation."

Callia shrugged. "It feels unnatural. I've been doing wandless magic since before I could walk, and it's just what I'm used to. And as for the non-verbal part, I was doing magic before I could talk, and even when I could I would say the incantations wrong and muck up a spell, or do something I wasn't trying to. I would just think what I wanted, and most of the time it happened..."

Sirius was sitting there, open-mouthed, staring at the little girl hovering in front of him. She was smarter and more powerful then any which or wizard he knew, including her father. If she followed in her fathers footsteps she would be one bloody deadly Dark Lord, even worse so then the current one.

Callia , realising Sirius had yet to eat, snapped her fingers and an elf appeared.

"Yes young master?" the elf said, shaking.

"Can you bring me a plate of food please?" she asked sweetly. No matter how cruel her parents were to the house elves Callia was always nice to them, and they had often let her into the kitchen to help them cook.

"Of course, young master!" the house elf disappeared, only to reappear seconds later with a tray full of food. Callia smiled and nodded at the elf to show he was no longer needed, and he was gone again. Callia slid the plate of food over to Sirius.

"Dig in," she smirked, and stood, reeling her magic back in. She walked over to the door, and Sirius smiled when the floor stayed warm.

"Thankyou, Callia. For everything." Sirius smiled, a chicken leg in each hand.

"Your welcome. I have to go to bed, but I'll come down tomorrow and make sure you get some more food," Callia smiled and walked up the stairs and to her room.

Sirius watched her as she slipped silently up the stairs.

"I'd like that," he whispered to himself, and dug back into the food.

-o-

Callia had the house elves serve her dinner in her room, and she sat thinking about her conversation with Sirius. About the way he had answered her questions honestly, without hesitation. She went over the afternoons conversation in her mind, smiling broardly when she remembered him saying he thought of her as family.

Callia smiled widely as she snuggled under the covers.


	8. Chapter 7

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue"_

_Callia thinking_

-o-

**Chapter 7**

Severus returned to Riddle Manor late that night, ducking back to check on Callia since Voldemort was busy and Bella wasn't really the motherly type. He walked up to her room, smiling when he saw her snuggled under the covers, a smile plastered on her face. He walked over to the bed and sat beside his goddaughter, brushing the hair out of her face.

Callia stirred and woke up, blinking sleepily. She looked up and smiled at Severus.

"Hey uncle Sev," she muttered sleepily. "Where's mum and dad?"

"Still with Lucius. They are dealing with the man you picked out at the meeting," a smirk crossed Severus' face.

"You never liked the rat-man, did you?" Callia asked, moving to sit up. She gasped at the coldness when the blankets slid from around her shoulders and glared at the fireplace. It might have been summer, but the manor was always cold. A roaring fire burst into life, warming the room in seconds. Severus smiled and shook his head; he never understood how she could do that so easily.

"No, I didn't. I went to school with him, you know? I don't know how the coward got put in Gryffindor, he has no guts!" Severus looked truly disgusted, something Callia didn't often see.

"Why didn't you like him? Just because he was in Gryffindor?" Callia asked.

"No, it wasn't that." Severus' teeth clenched, and his hands balled into fists.

"Uncle Sev? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because, Callia, there are still people from my childhood at Hogwarts, and I really don't want you to get expelled for killing someone..." Severus said coldly. Callia raised an eyebrow, then recognition dawned on her face.

"Snivellus" she whispered softly.

"What did you just say?" Severus said sharply.

"You're Snivellus. James Potter's gang used to pick on you right? And the rat-man was part of the group?" Callia wasn't looking at her godfather, therefore missing the look of incredulation on his face, but was instead searching her memories, looking for the night Draco had told her about Hogwarts.

"Don't get mad at Draco," Callia whispered, still in her own little world. "He only told me because I threatened to curse him if he didn't. He told me he got to know one of the school ghosts last year, and she had told him everything about Hogwarts he had wanted to know. When he asked about you, she told him you were picked on by James Potter's gang. James, Remus Lupin the werewolf, Peter Pettigrew the rat man, and Siri-" she stopped dead, her eyes going wide.

"No. No it can't be. Not Sirius!" she said, her voice rising in panic. "Sirius Black, whose animagus was a dog..."

"Yes, Sirius was actually the ringleader, not James. Sirius instigated almost every attack on the students, especially me!" Severus huffed, and Callia's eyes went wider.

Severus watched on in complete shock as his goddaughter started to cry. Callia _never_ cried.

"Callia!" Severus said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Callia didn't answer him. Her tears stopped, but she sat there with a blank look on her face, a million thoughts racing around her head.

_Sirius hurt uncle Sev? No, it can't be! Sirius seemed so nice! But he hurt uncle Sev! Wait, Sirius isn't Light anymore, maybe he can join us? Make it up to uncle Sev? But... He still hurt Sev! How could he do that?_

Severus interrupted her frantic thoughts by grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her, but not hard.

"Callia? Callia? Callia!" Callia snapped out of it, and threw herself into Severus' arms, which immediately encircled her, pulling her against his chest. Severus stroked her hair, noting happily the protective clip she had gotten for her birthday was still in her hair. "Callia, will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Callia shook her head agaist his chest, and Severus looked worried. Callia looked up at him, her ice blue eyes filled with... Pain?

"Can you go get Nagini for me?" she asked quietly. Now Severus was even more worried. Callia usually either demanded what she wanted, or just summoned it.

"Cal, I don't speak Parstletongue. And I don't even know where that bloody monster is"

"You don't have to. She is by the fire in the Library. Just tell her I need her, she'll understand." Callia let go of her godfather and curled back up under the blankets and Severus unwillingly left the room.

Stepping into the Dark Lords study, Severus was thinking why Callia would have such a bad reaction to Sirius' name. She had never met him as far as her knew, so was completely baffled. Severus spotted the snake instantly, and approached slowly.

"Nagini?" said snake picked her head up to look at him. "Callia needs you," he bent down and held out his arm for the snake. Nagini looked up towards Callia's bedroom, tasting the air with her tongue; Callia's magic was clearly unstable, and she was upset. She then slithered onto Severus' outstretched arm, and was carried quickly back to Callia's room.

Nagini shot straight off Severus' arm as soon as the door opened and curled herself around the pale, shaking figure on the bed. She hissed at Severus when he tried to get close to her.

"Sev? Go back and help dad. And don't tell him what happened," Callia whispered.

"Callia, it was your father who sent me to check on you. I am not stupid enough to lie to him, even though I would rather be tortured by him then you. No matter which one of you is stronger, or could hurt me the most, your father is still my master, and I shall not lie to him."

"Fine. Just get out."

"Callia, what happened?"

"I said go Sev. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Callia rested her head beside the giant snakes, and wrapped her arms around the cool skin pressing against hers. Severus looked worriedly at his goddaughter, the turned and left. She would probably _Crucio _him if he didn't, and even wandlessly and non-verbally, her _Crucio's_ hurt twice as bad as her fathers. Not that he would ever mention that fact to his master.

-o-

_"Child, what has happened?" _Nagini hissed, flicking her tongue against Callia's cheek.

_"I don't know what to do Nagini. You know the prisoner in the dungeons?"_

_"the one whom you were talking to all afternoon? Yes, child, I do. Why?" _Nagini hissed.

_"He seemed really nice when I was talking to him... But he hurt uncle Sev, when they went to school together.." _

_"So what is the problem? Kill him!" _

_"Nagini! I don't want him to die! He's not with the Light anymore..."_

_"He might not be child, but does he regret his past actions?"_

_"I-I don't know_," Callia whispered.

_"Then maybe you should ask him before making any decisions_?" Nagini hissed, and Callia hugged the snake. She was always right.

_"You're right. I'm not going to be able to sleep now anyway, so I might as well go talk to him. You coming?"_ Callia asked as she sat up and climbed out of bed. She quickly cast a warming spell on her robes, pulling the hood up to cover her face.

_"Of course, young one_." Nagini curled around Callia's shoulders, snuggling into the hood to keep warm.

With that, Callia walked out of the room and down to the dungeons.

-o-

Callia flung the door to the dungeons open, making Sirius jump when it hit the wall with a _clang! _ Callia walked right up to Sirius and pointed her wand in his face. He took in her expression and paled, wondering what he had done to upset her. Then he noticed the massive snake curled around her shoulders and paled even more.

"Callia?"

"You hurt uncle Sev!" she said through clenched teeth. It was obvious she was trying not to loose control. Sirius sank back against the wall, and recognition dawned on his face.

"When we went to Hogwarts together, yes. I was young and stupid, Callia. I know you probably don't believe me, but I am sorry for what I did to Severus, and to everyone else I hurt. So go on, curse me, hex me, fuck _Crucio_ me! I deserve it..." Sirius hung his head in shame, and waited for Callia to curse him. She never did.

After what seemed like forever, Sirius lifted his head to look at Callia. She had lowered her wand, but not her defences. Sirius knew if her made one wrong move he would most likely have one of her _Crucio's_ thrown at him. Callia was staring at him, her ice blue eyes seeming to pierce into his soul.

"Why didn't you curse me?" Sirius asked.

"Because I know you're telling the truth. I won't curse you - I have no reason to - but I will let Severus. _That_ you do deserve." Sirius paled even more, but nodded.

"You're right. I do deserve it. And I wouldn't blame him if he killed me-"

"Perfect," Severus drawled from the door. "Because that's exactly what I plan to do!" Severus raised his wand to Sirius' face.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Hiya guys, before you read the chapter I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed! Reading all your reviews really makes writing these fics worthwhile! So thank you all!**

**And, just so you guys know, if I wanted Sirius dead, I would have killed him, because I'm writing this story for me. I'm sorry if it sounds rude... I will gladly take suggestions, but at the moment I have already written up to chapter 16 and am just spacing out the time to update them. **

**Sorry about that, but it had to be said. Anyway, Enjoy!**

-o-

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue"_

-o-

**Chapter 8**

The next few moments seemed to go in slow motion. Callia stepped in front of Sirius, and straight into the path of the murderous green light. Severus' eyes widened and his jaw hung open as the curse raced towards his goddaughter. Callia, however, didn't seem the least bit bothered and_ flicked_ away the curse with a mere jerk of her wrist. The curse flew across the room and blasted a whole in the stone wall. Nagini hissed loudly from Callia's shoulders, the sound was almost a growl.

Severus sank to his knees in relief, and both men turned to her, eyes wide, mouths open. Sirius was the first to recover enough to speak.

"Callia? Why did you do that?" he roared, surprising both her and Severus. "Do you know what it would do to your parents if that curse had actually hit you? It would have killed Bella!" Sirius was now on his feet, and looked on the verge of tearing his hair out.

"What?" Severus yelled from the floor, his face clouded in shock. What the hell was Sirius playing at?

"Callia, I would rather me have died then you stepped in front of that curse. You and Bella are the only family I have left and it would have killed my cousin if anything happened to you. I love both of you to bits, and I NEVER want to see you do anything that stupid ever again!"

Severus got up and moved to stand beside Callia, shock plastered over both of their faces.

"Sirius, what the fuck has gotten into you?" Severus asked.

"Bella and Callia are the only family I have left Severus, and even though I have not spoken to Bella in years and only just met Callia, I love them both, and it would kill me if anything happened to either of them. I know you think I'm just a immature jerk, a piece of shit that doesn't even need to be acknowledged, and I don't blame you, but I've changed. I really have. I got sick of Dumblefuck," Severus sneered, "And the whole bloody Order. I don't even care if Harry is my godson," Callia gasped, "I'm sick of everyone saying he will save the fucking world! He's 12 years old for fucks sake! I got sick of it and I left, I've been neutral for years Severus." Sirius looked Severus fair in the face through his mini rant, and Severus found himself starting to forgive the bastard in spite of himself.

"I want to know why?" Severus said, clenching his hands into fists at his side. He didn't have to elaborate for Sirius to work out what he meant.

"I was a complete dick Severus. I was just showing off in front of my mates, and just having fun," a look of pure disgust crossed Severus' face. "It disgusts me now how I did that. It was fun, I will admit that, but it was still wrong." Sirius sighed, and leaned back against the cold stone wall.

"I honestly don't get you Sirius..." Severus sighed.

"Me either. When I came down here earlier he was happy for Merlin's sake!"

"You came down here earlier?" Severus snapped sharply.

"Yes, I did!" Callia said defiantly. Severus looked down at his scowling goddaughter and smiled. Actually goddamn smiled.

"Severus? Are my eyes mistaking me, or did you just_ smile_?" Sirius asked cheekily from the floor. Severus' smile instantly turned back to his trademark sneer. Callia laughed, then a mad gleam entered her eyes. She pulled Severus down to her level and whispered something into his ear. Something that made his face go red and a murderous look touch his eyes.

"NO! I will not allow it!" Severus roared when Callia had finished. Callia gave him an evil smirk.

"I love you Uncle Sev, but are forgetting that it's not you running the show?" Callia was twirling her wand in her hand, the same way Bellatrix did when she was excited, or knew she was going to get what she wanted. "Dad will give me almost whatever I want, and if he says no, then I'll tell mum and she'll make him!" Sirius smirked at that, loving the fact his cousin had power over the Dark Lord. Severus huffed and strode out of the room, knowing he would never win and deciding to go and alert his Lord on his homicidal daughter's wishes. Severus knew that no matter how cute Callia could be when she wanted something, if she didn't get it she flew into a rage worse than her mother. That's when somebody ended up dead.

-o-

"Are you serious? What the bloody Merlin has gotten into that damn child?" Voldemort growled at Severus as he told his master what Callia had said to him in the dungeons. Callia had unwillingly gone back to bed, and Voldemort and Bellatrix had returned and were now sitting in the Dark Lords study, Bellatrix's head on her husband's lap.

"I have no idea my Lord." Severus replied dryly. Bellatrix, who had been playing with her wand, stopped and looked thoughtful. _That_ was a change!

"You know Severus, that's not actually a bad idea," Bellatrix mused, and both males turned to look at her. "What? The Order are still using his house as their Headquarters I presume? That could come in handy; and the fact that Harry trusts him, well, we could easily play on that!" Bellatrix started twirling her wand like Callia had in the dungeons, and the manic gleam mother and daughter shared clouded her eyes. Voldemort look at his wife, then smiled.

"Severus, bring Sirius up here, and go get Callia if she is still awake. It was her idea, so I think she would want to be a part of it. I think it is time to have a little talk with our prisoner."

-o-

A few weeks later, Callia walked into the dining room for breakfast and was surprised to see Sirius and Severus having a civil conversation. Sure Sirius had apologised numerous times over the last few weeks but Callia never suspected he would forgive him this easily. She supposed the fact now they shared a master and identical marks had something to do with it.

Callia grinned. She always got what she wanted in the end. Sirius had never spent any time being a low-rank Death Eater, but instead proved his worth by doing other things, and was promoted to the Inner Circle almost immediately, much to the annoyance of Severus.

"Morning!" Callia smiled, sitting down at the huge table and instantly being brought a tray of breakfast by one of their house elves, Tess.

"Morning," the two said absently, leaning closer as to make the conversation more private. Callia raised an eyebrow; a month ago the two would never have been that close to each other.

"I can take a hint," she muttered, before standing up. Severus shot her a grateful look as she grabbed her breakfast walked out, heading for the library. One she got there she summoned a book from the shelves, forcing herself to use her wand and actually say the incantation, for she would be going to Hogwarts in a few months. Callia scowled at the unnatural feeling of using the wand, even less pleased at having to actually speak. Callia stuffed her wand back into the holster on her leg bad growled before picking up the book and beginning to read.

After an hour her breakfast tray had long been empty and taken away by Tess, and Callia was getting bored. She put down the book and started unconsciously twisting the ring on her finger. After a while she glared at the ruby, letting the heating silver band warm her skin, smiling as the mirror enlarged. It was a minute before Draco's face appeared.

"Drakey!" Callia teased, "What took you so damn long?" Callia pouted, but her eyes were suddenly alight with mischief.

"Sorry Cal, I was busy..." Draco blushed, and Callia spent the next ten minutes trying to force the reason out of him, but he refused to say any more.

"Fine!" Callia pouted again. "Secretive bastard, I thought we told each other everything?" Draco looked guilty, and Callia inwardly smirked. She knew he would almost whatever she said for today at least.

"Get your lazy arse over here Draco, and bring your broom. I'm bored and in the mood to kick some blonde butt!"


	10. Chapter 9

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

-o-

**Chapter 9**

The next few months was a routine of reading, practicing spells, duelling and flying for Callia and Draco. Callia had played on Draco's guilt and made him spend almost every day of the holidays together; Draco taught her all of the spells he had learnt in his first year, as well as other things she might need to know for her classes.

Callia liked to practice a new spell in the mornings, so around lunchtime Callia and Draco often had mock-duels, practicing the spell she had just learned. Neither Voldemort nor Lucius were happy when they had holes blown out of the walls of both their manors, so the pair were given a room in each manor to duel in. Once the two were sick of duelling, they would fly around the manor, often racing (though Callia always won) until dark, often playing Callia and Draco's two-player version of Quiddich.

At night Callia would curl up next to Draco in whichever manor they were in that day (for they moved between the two depending on what their parents were doing) with one of her books for school and read, while Draco either read a Quiddich magazine or told her stories of his classes. She finished all of her school books, which were all a bit of a joke and written by a douche called Gilderoy Lockhart, in just over a month, so she moved on to Draco's books. She started on his first year books, which were a lot more informative, thank Merlin, and not full of shit like Lockhart's, then moved on to his second year books, but only read one, for all except the one she read were written again by Gilderoy Lockhart. By the time the middle of July came around Callia had no more school books to read, so she would often take books from her fathers library, mostly the ones about Vampires, Werewolves and Veela. When she has started reading those books Draco had start to read them with her, and they talked until ungodly hours of the mornings, so the two would fall asleep in each others arms.

It was just the way the two liked it.

-o-

Callia and Draco's routine was interrupted, and almost forgotten completely on the 1st August, a month before they had to go to Hogwarts. The two had practiced at Riddle manor the day before, and had fallen asleep in Callia's bed. Callia awoke first, glad she had lit the fire the night before. Winter was still a few months off but the manor reacted badly to even the slightest hint of cold weather. Callia heard a contented hiss from the rug by the fire, and smiled. She got up to go pat Nagini when she froze.

Nagini was laying on the middle of the rug, curled protectively around a creamy coloured egg, roughly twice the size of Callia's hands. Callia quickly strode across the room and knelt down in from of her fathers familiar, stroking the snakes cool scales.

_"Nagini?"_ Callia breathed. Said snake lifter her head, and if possible, the snake looked like she was glowing.

_"Good morning child." _Nagini hissed, raising her head to flick her tongue against Callia's cheek. Callia reached a hand out slowly and stroked the shell of the egg, which surprisingly felt like a delicious mixture of silk and satin.

"Draco! Get up!" Callia turned and sprinted across the room to the bed, jumping up and down on Draco until he finally awoke.

"Bloody hell Callia, what time is it?" Draco muttered sleepily, fisting his eyes.

"Who cares what time it is? Draco, look!" Callia pointed excitedly past the foot of the bed to the rug in front of the fireplace, and Draco's droopy eyes widened as he saw the egg Nagini was curled around. Draco didn't like snakes much, especially Nagini, but he was still excited and climbed out of bed to sit by the fire. Draco chose to sit on the low reading chair by the fire, while Callia went back to her place on the floor next to Nagini.

That was how the Dark Lord found them a few hours later, worried when he hadn't seen either of them all morning. Voldemort smiled and sat down next to Callia, stroking his familiar's head.

_"Finally, Nagini. And just in time too, Callia goes to school in a month." _The Dark Lord hissed softly at his snake. _"When is it due to hatch?"_

_"Within a week, master,"_ Nagini hissed back. Callia's eyes gleamed with anticipation, and Voldemort laughed at his daughters expression.

Voldemort forced his daughter and Draco downstairs for breakfast, but neither of them had enough concentration to try out the spells as they normally would, so instead they grabbed their brooms and worked off a bit of their excitement with two-player Quiddich.

They flew around outside for hours on end, only coming in around 6pm when Severus, Lucius and Narcissa arrived.

The Dark Lord had left Callia to tell them the news, so Sirius (who was now living in a guest room at Riddle Manor), Lucius, Severus and Narcissa followed Callia and Draco up to Callia's bedroom, Voldemort trailing behind almost lazily. All eyes widened when they saw the creamy egg Nagini was curled around. Sirius' eyes were the widest out of all of them, for he was the only one who had not known Nagini was pregnant.

"It's about bloody time!" Lucius muttered, and Narcissa stepped forward like Callia had earlier that morning and gently stroked the snakes egg. Severus, Lucius and Sirius remained at the door when Nagini hissed when any of the tried to get close. She seemed comfortable only having Voldemort, Narcissa, Callia, and to some degree Draco, near her egg.

"You're such a good mother," Narcissa cooed. "Taking care of your young," Nagini hissed and rubbed up against Narcissa's hand.

"Bloody snake..." Lucius and Severus muttered in sync, before giving each other a look and striding out of the room. Sirius looked between the snake on the floor and the hall the two men had just disappeared down, before following his fellow Death Eaters with a sigh.

-o-

It was five days before Nagini's egg finally hatched. Callia was sitting on her bed, practicing spells with her wand. She was had a piece of paper in the fireplace, and was trying to_ Incendio_ it, but she only succeeded in setting the corner of the rug alight. Nagini, thankfully, was on the low chair today instead of the rug, still curled around her egg. Callia wandlessly and non-verbally returned the carpet to its usual state before glaring at the piece of paper in the fireplace, a smile lighting her face when it instantly burst into flames.

Callia sighed, about to go and ask her mother for help using her wand when she heard Nagini hissing nervously. Callia looked over to see the egg shaking, tiny cracks appearing. She rushed over and kneeled beside the lounge, watching in fascination as it began to crack more.

"DAD! MUM! EVERYONE! COME SEE THIS!" Callia yelled excitedly, earning a hiss from Nagini for yelling so close to her.

_"Sorry, Nagini,_" Callia hissed, before placing her head on her hands to watch. Not five seconds later Draco hurried into her room, followed by Voldemort, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Sirius, Severus and Lucius; it seems everyone in the manor had heard her scream. They all stood in the doorway to her bedroom for a second before they saw why she had called them up, and they all hurried to crowd around Nagini.

Nagini hissed in protest, but unlike least time, no one moved back. Instead they all watched as the egg slowly hatched, and all caught their breath as a tail poked through the cracked creamy egg. Only it wasn't green.

The tip of the snakes tail was a glowing gold, and the rest of the snake, once it pushed itself out of the egg, was revealed to be a stunning shade of purple. Everyone looked in awe, and confusion, at the snake.

_"Nagini, why is your young pu-" _Voldemort was cut off by a girly squeal coming from Callia.

"Oh. My. Merlin! It's PURPLE!" she clapped her hands together, much in the way her mother did when she was aloud to "play" with a prisoner. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her daughter, leaning pushing Draco out of the way so she could hug her. Voldemort watched, a smile playing on his lips, as the snake slithered out of Nagini's grasp and straight to Callia.

_"Hello, little one,"_ Callia hissed. Everyone in the room besides the Dark Lord sighed; none of them could speak Parstletongue and could never understand a word of it. The snake blinked, her eyes glowing pools of gold, the same colour as her tail, and spoke to Callia.

_"You're a speaker?"_ the snake hissed.

_"Of course! Wow, you're so pretty!_" Callia stroked the glistening purple back of the snake, who hissed in contentment. Voldemort rolled his eyes at his daughter.

"Callia? Are you going to name her?" When Callia didn't reply, too busy speaking with the snake, Voldemort switched to Parstletongue. _"Callia?" _The snake was the first to notice. It lifted its head, looking straight at the Dark Lord.

_"Another speaker?"_ the Dark Lord could have sworn the snake smiled.

_"Yes. Now will you please tell my daughter to hurry up and name you, since she is no longer listening to me?"_ The Dark Lord growled. "She's not bloody listening alright!"

A smile tugged at the corner of Severus' lips, but only Sirius noticed.

-o-

Callia had ditched her routine with Draco and spent almost all day, every day with Tera. Voldemort had raised his eyes when she told him the snakes name. Apparently it was a girl version of "Terror", and the Dark Lord had no doubt that Callia and Tera would cause Dumbledore hell when they got to Hogwarts.

Draco was constantly whining that Callia had ditched him (though she still insisted crawling in next to him at night), so he invited a friend from his year, Pansy Parkinson, around for the last week of the holidays. Pansy arrived on the 24th of August, and had all of her stuff for Hogwarts, for she would be leaving with Callia and Draco.

Pansy's parents were supporters of Voldemort, but, much like the rest of the world, they did not know the Dark Lord had a daughter. Pansy got a shock when she came into the dining room at Malfoy Manor to see a little girl perched on the Dark Lords lap. She had met the man briefly the day before, and so his easygoing manor around his daughter was surprising.

"Draco!" Callia jumped up to hug her cousin when she noticed Pansy standing half behind him. Draco had not told Callia Pansy was coming over, so now both girls were standing there, looking at each other in shock. Pansy paled as she saw a little purple snake curled around Callia's shoulders.

"Draco?" Callia's voice was cold, calm and calculated. Draco gulped. It would have been better if Callia ha started abusing him right away; her "silent rages" were ten times worse then the ones she actually expressed. "Who is she?"

"A friend from school. She is staying here and going to Hogwarts with us." Draco turned to Pansy, who was now looking slightly frightened of Callia. "Pansy, this is my cousin Callia. Callia, Pansy Parkinson."

Callia threw daggers at Pansy before walking over and punching Draco in the arm. Tera hissed, and Pansy backed up a few steps.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" Draco yelped. Damn, she punched _hard_! Callia didn't answer, but walked back over to the Dark Lord, who was smirking in amusement.

"Dad, I'm going home," Pansy gaped. Since when did the Dark Lord have a _daughter?_ Said Dark Lord sighed and stood up to follow his daughter.

"Don't bother. Sirius is at home, and its not like I'll die if I'm on my own." she snapped, and the Dark Lord shook his head, watching as his daughter walked into the Floo room, which was joined onto the dining room, and throw Floo powder into the fire. She threw one more murderous glance in Pansy's general direction before stepping into the emerald flames and said in a clipped tone: "Riddle Manor!"

Draco was still rubbing his arm when he heard her go, and sighed. "I should of told her. Now she hates me!"

"S-she punched you! And she's th-" She stopped when Voldemort was suddenly in front of her, staring down into her eyes, his crimson ones alight.

"Yes, Callia is my daughter. Say one word to anyone, your parents included, an-"

"Tom!" Lucius hissed from the door, having come out to see if Pansy needed anything. "Please do not threaten my guests!"

The Dark Lord turned and growled, actually_ growled_, at Lucius, and the man stammered a quick "My Lord,"

"Lucius, we shall resume this tomorrow. Oh, and Draco," the Dark Lord turned to look at the now trembling blonde, "I suggest you go and talk to Callia, for I am NOT putting up with her in a bad mood for the next week!" the Dark Lord gave Draco a chilling look before striding in the Floo room and following his daughter actions. When he was gone pansy turned to look at Draco, still frightened.

"Draco, what the hell just happened?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys, I didn't even realise the original chapter was full of mistakes, so I edited it, and here it is!**

-o-

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

-o-

**Chapter 10**

When Callia arrived back at Riddle Manor, she wanted nothing more then to be left alone. She took Tera up to her room, and set her down on the rug in front of the ever-blazing fire with Nagini. Tera slithered to her mothers side, and the two snakes curled together, a pretty mix of green and purple.

Callia grabbed the wireless radio she had for years and found a music channel playing the Twisted Sisters, and turned it up full blast until it filled the whole room. She then lay down on her bed and buried her head in the pillow.

That was how her father found her ten minutes later, and he walked over and placed a hand on her back. She shook him off, but otherwise didn't acknowledge him. The Dark Lord sighed and left the room, knowing his daughter wanted to be alone.

-o-

It was over an hour before Callia moved. All the while she had been laying down she had been thinking. Now she realised she had overreacted, and got up, planning to go over an apologise to Draco. When she found her hands still shaking in anger she reeled in her magic and decided to leave it until morning. Instead she walked silently downstairs to find a book on snakes, to see if she could find out anything more about Tera. Callia had just rounded the corner and stood in the door to the library when she froze.

Sirius and Severus were sitting extremely close, heads bent, whispering about something. Sirius also had his hand resting high on Severus' thigh under the table. Callia slowly backed out and down the corridor, then walked towards the library again, this time stamping her feet as if she were still annoyed as she approached. She didn't wanted to interrupt them, but she wanted the book on snakes.

It worked.

Just as Callia stomped into the room Sirius and Severus broke apart, and Sirius' hand shot back to rest on his own thigh, curled into a fist. Severus plastered his trademark sneer on his face and sat glaring at the fire. Callia ignored both of them, walking over to the shelf of books on animals. When she found the one she was looking for, she summoned it then quickly left the room.

When she had gone, Severus sighed and the sneer left his face. Sirius huffed and replaced his hand on Severus' thigh.

"That was too close..." Severus muttered, before unwillingly pushing Sirius' hand away. Sirius growled in displeasure, but pulled his hand back.

"Why don't you want her to know?" Sirius asked quietly. He had become quite fond of Callia, mostly because she was just as mad as her mother, if not worse. Plus she was his family.

"It would only complicate things. Plus, I don't think she would understand..." Severus sighed, and quickly erected a privacy shield around the two before plonking himself down on Sirius' lap. Said man didn't complain, just wrapped his arms around Severus.

"I think she would. She is one of the smartest people I know, Sev. And I know she would be happy for you, for the both of us."

Severus sighed; he knew it was true. She would want them both to be happy. She had formed quite a strong bond with Sirius ever since meeting him (and no, he was NOT jealous!), and he knew for a fact they thought of each other as family.

"Maybe we should tell her before she goes back? It would make things a lot less awkward if I was to suddenly start turning up in your office at Hogwarts..." Sirius trailed off when Severus raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What makes you think you shall be 'turning up' in my office?" Severus asked with an amused smirk. A full-blown grin spread across Sirius' face.

"Just try and stop me!"

-o-

Callia was on her bed, the book about magical snakes open in front of her, but she was not seeing any of the words on the pages. She was deep in thought about what she had seen.

Obviously Severus had forgiven Sirius, somehow, and now they were... Lovers? Callia didn't know, but made a mental note to ask her godfather, or perhaps Sirius, next time they were alone.

Callia forced all thoughts from her mind as she focused on the book in front of her. Tera had been changing size lately, only small amounts but Callia had noticed. She also seemed to change her colour when she was in a particularly bad mood; she changed from her normal magnificent purple to a dark purple, almost black, and sometimes a deep crimson.

Callia had wanted to find out more with out asking her father, so she had hunted down this book. When she came to a passage that was interesting, her eyes widened.

_"Nagini?" _said snake eyed her lazily.

_"Yes, child?" _

_"Come up here please. There is something I would like you to see..." _Nagini hissed worriedly at the tone in Callia's voice, but detangled herself from her sleeping daughter and slid up onto the bed next to Callia. _"Read this." _

Callia thrust the book under the giant snakes nose, only pulling it back when the snake turned back to her.

_"Well? That sounds a lot like Tera to me! Nagini, why didn't you tell me?" _Callia hissed, pouting.

_"I wanted you to figure it out on your own, child, and you did. If you hadn't figured it out soon I was going to tell you before you left. It is good for a witch or wizard to learn as much as they can of their familiar."_

_"Yes, Nagini, I know that!" _Callia hissed, not at all pleased._ "But you could have at least told me she wasn't like you!" _

_"Wasn't like me how, child?" _Callia responded by reading the paragraph that had caught her attention.

_"'Some kind of magical snakes, especially those who intentionally only breed once, will often pass on powers to their young. These baby snakes, often only one, have been known to posses the power to change colour, size and even sex. When the snake is young it will have little control over theses powers, but as it reaches the 2 month mark, they will often start to control themselves; until this time their size and colour many change with their moods. Many have been known to change colour and size daily, while others stick to just one. Some snakes have even changed sex just to breed with another snake (both magical and non-magical) of the same sex. These snakes are almost never born green, but mostly purple, blood red, black or bright yellow.' The following page goes on to explain how the breeding snake, that would be you, if so chooses to conceive with out a mate then it is 5 times more likely to have a snake with powers such as these.'!" _Callia hissed, not impressed with Nagini.

Besides, Tera was barely a month old, and would not learn to properly learn to control herself until a month after they would be at Hogwarts.

_"Oh, for Merlin's sake, don't go getting all stroppy on me child!" _Nagini hissed.

_"Oh bite me Nagini." _If the snake could, it would have raised an eyebrow.

Nagini let out a long hiss and Tera roused from her sleep and slithered up to settle on the bed. Callia sent the book flying to her desk with a flick of her wrist and then lay down, one snake on either side of her.

_"Now, child, I can tell that this thing with Tera is not the only thing bothering you. Now tell me, or I might just take you up on your offer..."_

-o-

Draco slipped out of Malfoy Manor later that night, right after Pansy had fallen asleep, and Flooed over to Riddle Manor. It was nearly midnight but Draco was not surprised to see the Dark Lord still awake, sitting in his living room, but he was surprised to see Sirius and Severus talking quietly with him. And them sitting together, Sirius' hand once again on Severus' thigh.

"She is in her room Draco, but you would be best not to disturb her at this moment, or you may be running from more then one snake..." Voldemort muttered when Draco stopped at the door, not even looking up. Draco groaned but headed up to the room anyway.

When he pushed open her bedroom he groaned again, internally this time so as not to wake any of the magical beings on the bed. Callia was curled up in a ball, Tera curled in her arms while Nagini was lying against the little girls back, facing the door. She hissed when Draco came in, but he refused to back down. Not this time.

"Nagini, please. I know you can understand me. Please just let me apologise." Draco slowly walked up to the bed as he said this, and leaned down to pat the Dark Lords familiar. Draco had no doubt Callia had told her what happened, but he was still surprised when the snake moved to curl at Callia's feet. Draco smiled at the snake before taking her position at Callia's back. He wrapped his arms tightly around his cousin, drawing her to his chest. "I'm sorry, Cal, I really am." Draco whispered against her hair.

Nagini gave one final warning hiss at Draco before settling down, and he didn't have to speak Parstletongue to figure out what she was saying.


	12. Chapter 11

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

-o-

**Chapter 11**

Callia awoke early the next morning, and noticed the body pressed to her back before she was fully awake. She was just about to jump out of bed when she recognised Draco's magic. Callia briefly wondered how the hell he had gotten past Nagini before turning around and burying her head against her cousins chest, and went back to sleep.

Draco woke an hour later, only to find Callia had turned and curled up against his chest. He smiled and pushed her raven hair out of her eyes before wrapping his arms around his cousin.

"Merlin, Cal, you're to bloody tiny!" Draco whispered, looking down at Callia. Well, it was true. Callia was eleven but in size looked about seven. "Lucky your magic is so damn powerful or you'd have a hard time in a fight." Draco muttered dryly. Callia half woke up and growled, then snuggled deeper into Draco's arms.

"Callia?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you Pansy was coming over..." Callia sighed and unwillingly pushed out of Draco's arms.

"It's not your fault Draco. I know now I overreacted. I have been ignoring you ever since Tera was born, so I should be the one apologising!" Callia said, looking Draco in the eyes. Draco gave her a smile and pulled her back to his chest.

-o-

Pansy awoke, blinking away the sunlight streaming from the bed that had been put in Draco's room for her. She smiled, yawning, but her smile quickly faded when she looked over at Draco's bed and found it empty. She got up and got dressed, then went down to the dining, thinking he had gone for breakfast, but only Lucius was there.

"Morning Pansy," Lucius smiled when she walked in.

"Where's Draco?" she asked, not bothering with niceties. She was angry with Draco for abandoning her.

"With Callia," Lucius replied, then, seeing Pansy's eyes narrow, figured that was the wrong thing to say. "You saw how angry she was yesterday. He went to calm her down... You're more then welcome to go and see him," Lucius motioned to the Floo room and smirked when Pansy's eyes widened in fright. He knew she would never storm into the Dark Lord's home.

"When will Draco be back?" she asked haughtily to cover up her fright. Lucius' smirk widened but he managed to hide it.

"I'm not sure Pansy," Lucius looked at the girl and realised he should probably put her out of her misery. "You can have breakfast, I'll go ask him," Pansy let out a relieved breath and sat down, a plate of food immediately appearing in front of her.

Lucius stood and strode to the Floo room, disappearing into the emerald flames with a curt: "Riddle Manor!"

-o-

Lucius walked into the dining hall at Riddle Manor to see Callia and Draco both doubled over laughing, practically in hysterics, and, seeing the food splattered everywhere, he soon realised why.

They were having a food fight.

He ducked out of the way of a piece of toast, thrown like a Frisbee, and hurried into the library to escape the flying food.

"Lucius," Voldemort said, a smile in his voice. Lucius jumped and quickly bowed to his master.

"My Lord. Uh, why are Draco and Callia having a food fight? And more to the point, why haven't you stopped it? Oh, and where is Bella?"

"You didn't see her last night Lucius. If you had, you would know." the Dark Lord whispered just as Severus walked out of a dark corner, a book on Animagi in his hands. Severus was the one who answered Lucius' other question.

"Bella skipped out as soon as the food fight started..."

"Really? I thought for sure Bella would have joined in... Oh well, I'm guessing Callia forgave Draco then." Lucius muttered dryly, giving a quick look into the dining room, which was splattered with food. He ducked as Draco sent a particularly gooey treacle tart his way. Draco poked his tongue out at his father before taking aim at Callia again. When he turned back he found both The Dark Lord and Severus smirking at him. Then they all heard a third laugh join the two kids in the dining hall, but it was more of a bark.

Severus' smirk turned into a smile at the sound of his lover's laugh. Sure, they hadn't really done anything but snog yet, but Severus knew it was only a matter of time. Besides, he loved Sirius, despite their history. The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow at Severus' almost love-struck smiled, and the Potions master blushed before dropping his facade and grinning childishly, rushing out to join the food fight.

Lucius looked after his best friend with wide eyes, then shrugged, the same childish smile lighting his eyes as he also ran out to join the laughing kids. The Dark Lord shook his head, a smile curving his lips. He erected a shield around him and walked out, leaning against the wall next to the Floo room, for obvious reasons. He was not going to let anyone see a food fight going on in the Dark Lords house!

Only Callia was game enough to send a food flying his way, and he scowled as the food went straight through his shield and hit him fair in the face. Callia burst out laughing once again, her pearly laughter filling the food-splattered room. Severus, Sirius and Lucius froze, but Draco seemed completely oblivious, launching more food at Callia.

The Dark Lord growled and wiped the treacle tart off his face, a dark gleam in his eyes. A evil smirk crossed his face just as a tower if wobbling jelly appeared in his hand, and before anyone could react he launched it at his daughter. She easily dodged it and levitated two treacle tarts - the favourite throwing item it seemed - in her preferred manor (wandlessly and non-verbally), and flicked her hands forward, flinging them both straight at her father. Voldemort erected another shield but again they went straight through, this time both of them hitting his stomach. How the hell was she doing that?

Once the three frozen Death Eaters realised their master was enjoying himself, they resumed throwing food, but never at the Dark Lord. Within five minutes Callia, Draco and Voldemort had, without realising, teamed up against Lucius, Severus and Sirius. They were lined up on either side of the room, the dining table turned on its side in the middle, splattering each other with whatever sticky, gooey and, in Callia's case, smelly substance they could get their hands on.

-o-

Pansy had been waiting for an hour. What was Lucius doing? She really didn't want to go storming into the Dark Lords home uninvited but she wanted to know where Draco was, goddammit! She walked into the Floo room and threw some Floo powder into the flames, watching nervously as they turned emerald green. She shoved her nerves away and stepped into them, saying as clearly as she could manage: "Riddle Manor!"

Pansy stepped out into the Floo room at Riddle manor and was surprised to hear several people laughing madly. She stepped into the dining room and froze, eyes wide in shock. Voldemort, Draco and Callia were lined up on the wall closest to her, and Lucius, Professor Snape and someone other guy were against the opposite wall. They all had various pieces of food in their hands and were covered from head to toe in even more food. The thing that shocked her the most? The Dark Lord was right in the middle of it, laughing and throwing food, and certainly getting food thrown back at him.

Draco was the first to spot her, standing in the doorway, wide eyes and mouth agape, and quickly ran over, ducking a handful of something purple and sticky from Sirius, and dragged her into the food fight. She was soon covered from head to toe like everyone else in the room, and after another half an hour the fight slowly died out the adults were getting tired. Callia and Draco had been throwing food for three times as long and were still hyper and full of energy.

The Dark Lord finally had enough and quickly spelled himself clean and walked out, motioning for his Death Eaters to follow. Severus, Lucius and Sirius spelled the food off their own robes and followed their master. Just after they disappeared the three kids left heard Voldemort call out, "Clean that mess up!", and Callia could have sworn there was a smirk in his voice.

Draco groaned, and Pansy stood shocked, staring at the mess; the walls, floor and roof were covered in food, the table was on its side, the chairs scattered everywhere and there were broken plates everywhere. Pansy looked over when Callia snorted.

"You think this is funny? It will take ages to clean up!" Pansy's voice rose in pitch and Callia inwardly smirked at her distress.

"Meh. This is nothing," with a wave of her hand the food was gone, another wave and the table and chairs were upright and back in place, and a jerk of her wrist the plates, knifes and forks were mended and back on the table. Callia then turned and smirked at the shock on Pansy's face before grabbing Draco's arms and skipping up to her room. Pansy had no choice but to follow.


	13. Chapter 12

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

-o-

**Chapter 12**

Pansy hovered at the threshold to Callia's room, not sure whether she would be allowed in or not. Callia and Draco were already sitting in the middle of Callia's massive bed, laughing about the food fight. Callia saw Pansy hesitating in the door way and silently vowed to be nice to her, at least for Draco's sake.

"Pansy? You coming in or not?" Callia said, smiling at her. Pansy looked shocked for a second, but nodded and moved into the room, noting how warm it was. Pansy sat wearily on the end of the bed until Draco and Callia grabbed one arm each, dragging her into the middle with them both. Pansy almost moaned when she finally settled down on the bed; it was so damn soft! And comfortable!

Callia gave Pansy one more smile, this time a genuine one, and began talking animatedly about the food fight again. Pansy joined in after some prompting, and half an hour later, all three were talking animatedly, and Pansy actually enjoying herself. She froze, however, when to snakes slithered into the room; a large green one and a small purple and gold one.

Callia and Draco both noticed Pansy freeze and turned to where she was staring and both burst out laughing.

"Nagini! Tera!" Draco smiled. The snakes slid over to the bed and curled up, Tera around Callia and Nagini split between Draco and a frightened Pansy. Callia raised an eyebrow when Nagini nosed Draco's hands and he happily stroked her head.

"What? When I came last night to cheer you up she nearly bit me when I tried to get to you. Then I just told the bloody possessive snake I just wanted to apologise and she let me?" Draco shrugged, and Nagini hissed at him. He laughed and stroked her head again. Callia smiled; this was the first time Draco and Nagini had ever gotten along.

"Uh, can someone get the snake off me?" Pansy asked, clearly scared. Callia smiled then hissed at Nagini.

_"Nagini, can you please get off our guest? Here, come lay on me,"_ Tera hissed at having to share Callia but Nagini moved her tail from Pansy's lap and onto Callia's. Pansy was finally rid of the snake. But not she was looking at Callia in pure shock.

"What?"

"You can speak Parstletongue?" she spluttered.

"Yeah... I've been able to all my life." Callia shrugged.

Pansy was just about to ask how when she remembered who she was talking to. Right, this little girl was the freaking Dark Lords daughter, of course she could speak Parstletongue.

"Right..." Pansy breathed. "By the way, umm, what's with the snakes?" Callia laughed, and stroked both Tera and Nagini's heads at the some time.

"The green snake is Nagini, my dads familiar. The purple one is Tera, she is Nagini's daughter and my familiar." Callia smiled, and the snakes moved to wrap lovingly around her. Callia giggled when both snakes assaulted her with their forked tongues. Pansy looked at Callia with wide eyes and Draco was laughing his head off. He turned to Pansy and smiled reassuringly.

"You'll get used to it Pansy, trust me."

-o-

After leaving the extremely messy dining room for Callia to clean up, which he knew she could do in a matter of seconds, he took Lucius, Severus and Sirius into his study and started to discuss the next raid. Severus, however, had another idea.

"My Lord?" Voldemort nodded at Severus to show it was ok to speak freely. "Since Callia is going to Hogwarts in a few days, I figure you should take over?" When the Dark Lord raised his eyebrow Severus continued. "The curriculum there is a joke. Callia deserves to learn more, and she has no hope with that old coot as the Headmaster!"

A wide smile graced the three Death Eaters as the Dark Lord envisioned Albus Dumbledore's demise. Voldemort then turned to Severus and smiled. He then waved Lucius out, and, though shocked, the blonde left without a word. Severus and Sirius stared at each other for a second, wondering what was going on. Then Severus' face hardened as he realised.

"For that little ingenious idea I think I shall refrain from punishing either of you from hiding your relationship from me." Sirius gasped, but Severus had expected this. He found out everything eventually. But the two had been together less then a week for Merlin's sake! The Dark Lord turned to Severus.

"Severus I honestly expected more of you,"

"I'm sorry, my Lord. We have only been together a few days, and nothing has happened yet..." Severus trailed off when he saw Sirius blush.

Merlin, he was cute when he was blushing! Voldemort cleared his throat and Severus realised he had been staring at Sirius for far too long.

"Sorry, my Lord," Severus quickly apologised, his cheeks colouring. Sirius walked forward and wrapped his arms around the flushed mans waist and nuzzled his neck, ignoring the slightly amused look Voldemort was giving him.

"Sirius, are you quite done?" The Dark Lord asked, amusement now plain on his face. Sirius grinned, wrapping his arms tighter around Severus' waist.

"Never, my Lord. I'll never be done with him!" the Dark Lord smiled, and motioned for them to separate, which they did unwillingly, before calling Lucius back in. He then motioned for the to sit, and they did so. An evil smile crossed Voldemort's face, and his minions mirrored it, know Severus' suggestion was passed.

"Now, how are we going to take over Hogwarts?"

-o-

After the mini meeting with Dark Lord, Lucius went home and Severus went down the dungeons in Riddle manor, where Voldemort had provided him a room for brewing potions. Sirius wasn't all that interested in potions, and would just distract Severus by trying to snog him, so he wandered up to Callia's room. He paused outside the door and smiled.

Callia had Nagini and Tera wrapped around her, and was giggling her head off as they both flicked their forked tongues against her pale skin. Draco was laughing his head off, and the other girl, Sirius assumed Pansy Parkinson, was staring wide-eyed, clearly shocked.

"You'll get used to it Pansy, trust me." Draco said, smiling at his friend.

Callia hissed at the two snakes, and the both gave her a final loving lick before Tera settled around her master's shoulders and Nagini wound herself around Callia's middle. She laughed at the two snakes before she realised Sirius was standing at the door.

"Stop smirking Siri, or I'll set them on you!" Callia teased. Sirius smiled and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You won't set them on me!" Callia raised an eyebrow and Sirius laughed. "Ok, you would. But you're not going to, are you?" Callia laughed.

"'Course not Siri!"

Pansy watched their playful banter with wide eyes. Who the hell was this man? Draco noticed his friends expression and guess what she was thinking. He cleared hid throat to get Callia and Sirius' attention.

"Sirius, this is Pansy Parkinson, a friend from school. Pansy, Sirius Black, Bella's cousin." Draco saw the blank look on his friends face and mentally slapped himself. "Uh, Bella is Callia's mum." the blank look cleared and Pansy smiled.

"Right." she leant forward and shook the hand Sirius held out for her.

"Pleasure to meet you Pansy,"

"Same here Mister Black," Callia burst out laughing at Pansy's words, and Draco fought the overwhelming urge to do the same. Sirius smiled at the young girl.

"Please, call me Sirius,"

-o-

Sirius stayed in Callia's room with the three kids until dinner, playing a few games and teaching them a few more advanced spells. Callia favourite was the Patronus charm. Callia tried a dozen times using her wand and saying the incantation but couldn't get it. Pansy and Draco were a little bit better at it, and Callia was jealous of her cousin for the first time in her life.

In the end Callia got so angry she threw her wand across the room, pointed to the bed and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"

Sirius, Draco and Pansy stood, dumbfounded, when a silvery substance shot out of Callia's outstretched hand. It swirled around in the air for a few seconds before forming the shape of a panther, almost the size of Callia herself. The panther patronus jumped up on Callia's bed, curled up and lay on the bed before fading into nothing.

"Wow. Callia that was amazing!" Sirius exclaimed, rushing forward to hug her.

Callia smirked into Sirius's robe as he embraced her. There was no way in hell she was letting a stupid wand get in the way of showing up her cousin.


	14. Chapter 13

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

-o-

**Chapter 13**

Draco and Pansy had dinner at Riddle Manor, and were tempted to have another food fight, but Voldemort threatened to lock them all in the dungeons overnight if they did. Callia could easily get past any of her fathers wards, but complied anyway. Bellatrix returned home a few hours later, at Callia's request, for dinner, and Pansy finally got to meet her.

Pansy was a bit stunned when she first met Callia's mother. Bellatrix had practically skipped over to Pansy and embraced her in a hug. Pansy had froze under the unexpected hug, but Bellatrix barely noticed. The mad witch then ran over to kiss her husband before calling out she was going to drag Lucius and Narcissa over for dinner and disappeared into the Floo room. Pansy watched the door to the Floo room in shock, and everyone in the room laughed at her expression.

Sirius went down to the dungeons and dragged a scowling Severus up for dinner, and soon the table was full of food and chattering. Voldemort and Bellatrix were at the head of the table. Lucius, Narcissa, Severus and Sirius were down the left side, Callia, Draco and Pansy down the right.

Pansy seemed really uncomfortable, so Callia leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Just relax Pansy. I know it's a bit hard in this house, but just forget my dad is the Dark Lord and enjoy yourself!" Callia gave Pansy a genuine smile, and watched as Pansy slowly relaxed. Callia was really starting to like Pansy.

-o-

Draco and Pansy went back to Malfoy Manor to get Pansy's stuff then came back to Riddle Manor. Callia sent Pansy's truck flying up to her room with a mere flick of her wrist, and during the next few days Pansy was constantly reminded how powerful Callia was.

Callia conjured Pansy a bed in her room, and Draco slept with Callia (and no, Pansy was not jealous!) The night before they had to go, Draco took Pansy back to Malfoy Manor where her parents had Flooed to say goodbye.

While they were gone, Sirius went up to talk to Callia. He had been thinking ever since Callia had mastered the Patronus charm, and he had an idea.

"Callia?" Callia was sitting on her bed, patting a silvery panther. Sirius' jaw dropped. How in Merlins name had Callia managed to produce the Patronus and make it stay? Even his only lasted a few minutes, and that was around Dementors. This certainly was going to make his suggestion a bit easier.

"What?" asked Callia, seeing his expression. Sill the panther did not disappear.

"Nothing. Cal?"

"Yes?" Sirius walked over to her bed and sat down, smiling.

"I had an idea that I think you might like,"

-o-

When Draco and Pansy got back an hour later, Callia was practically vibrating with excitement. Draco raised a questioning eyebrow, but she shook her head. Draco sighed and shook his head.

The kids made sure their trunks were packed, and had a quiet dinner with just the three of them. Voldemort, Bellatrix, Severus, Sirius and Lucius were in a Death Eater meeting, but only Callia knew. But even Callia didn't know her father was planning to take over Hogwarts.

The three kids then trudged upstairs, stuffed to the point of exploding from the massive feast the house elves had cooked them as a farewell. Callia, Draco and Pansy stayed up until midnight talking, and didn't go to bed until Severus came up to check on them.

"Go to sleep Callia. You too Draco." Pansy was half asleep by then, and the cousins reluctantly climbed under the covers and fell asleep.

-o-

The next morning, excitement was thick in the air. The three kids were up before the sun rose, despite being up until midnight the night before. Callia, Draco and Pansy were sitting at the table, dressed in black robes, Draco and Pansy with their green and silver scarves. Callia scowled at not having a Slytherin scarf, but she was sure she would have one soon enough.

When Voldemort and Bellatrix came downstairs at seven, the three kids had already eaten, and Pansy and Draco were helping Callia try and do magic with her wand. It had been on the floor ever since the day she had cast the patronus, and Draco had picked it up that morning an was now forcing her to use it. She as improving, but the wand still felt unnatural to use.

"Callia?" Voldemort called his daughter over, and she was grateful for the interruption. She turn and eagerly ran over, her long raven hair flying out behind her, and hugged her father.

"Thankyou! Those two were torturing me!" Callia pouted. The Dark Lord smiled, and ran his hands through his daughters hair, stopping when they passed over the clip her mother had gotten her for her birthday; it was always in her hair. Voldemort muttered a few spells under his breath and activated the clip.

"Make sure you keep that clip in your hair and activated at all times, I don't care where you are or what you're doing. Got it? And Draco and Pansy were only trying to help!"

"Yes, dad. And they were torturing me!" The Dark Lord laughed at the whine in his daughters voice.

"Go play," he whispered, pushing her back to a grinning Draco and Pansy. When Draco and Pansy finally stopped torturing her, Pansy braided Callia's hair, careful to put the clip back in when she was done.

-o-

The three kids grabbed their trunks, and Callia grabbed Tera, and they waited until Lucius and Narcissa Flooed over at ten-thirty. Voldemort, Bellatrix (both under glamour), Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Draco, Callia (Tera under a disillusion charm and wound around her neck) and Pansy set out to Kings Cross station. Normally Severus would wait until lunchtime and simply Floo over to the school, but he had vowed to protect Callia, so he was riding the train this year.

When they got to Kings Cross, Severus strode straight through the platform. Pansy went next, while Draco said a quick goodbye to his parents. While that was going on, Voldemort pressed a necklace into Callia's hand, and lent down to whisper in her ear.

"This necklace is a two-way mirror. If you want to talk, or if you need me, use it. Now go, I love you,"

"I love you too, dad." she whispered, giving Voldemort, then her mother, a hug. She put the necklace on quickly, and the Dark Lord noticed the box Draco had given her for her birthday hanging on a thin chain around her neck.

Draco finished saying goodbye and smirked at her before running through the wall after Pansy. Callia gave one last wave behind her and followed her cousin, excitement coursing through her.

She was finally going to Hogwarts!


	15. Chapter 14

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

-o-

**Chapter 14**

Callia stepped through the barrier, looked up and smiled as she saw the massive scarlet steam engine. She spotted Pansy and Draco and hurried over to where they were waiting for her. She hid behind Draco and Pansy and quickly shrunk her trunk, slipping it in her pocket. She then did the same to Draco's and Pansy's, and they pocketed their own.

The three then made their way to the train and found a compartment already half-full of Slytherins. Pansy went in first, then Draco, Callia close behind him. All the Slytherins looked at Callia's curiously before Draco introduced her.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Callia Black," Callia had taken her mother's maiden name for Hogwarts, just so she could never be connected to her father. "Callia, this is Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphane and Astoria Greengrass and Blaise Zabini." Draco pointed to them each in turn, and they all gave her a smile and a wave.

Crabbe and Goyle moved to the other side of the compartment and sat next to Zabini and Daphane so the three could sit down, and Astoria moved up against the window. Callia was promptly pushed between Draco and Pansy, who sat next to Astoria, and then bombarded with questions. After a solid thirty seconds of questions after questions Callia waved her hand and erected a silencing charm around herself, then sighed in relief and settled her head on Draco's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Guys, she's tired. Let her get some sleep." Draco said before rolling his eyes at Callia and stroking her hair.

"It's ok, Cali, go to sleep. I'll wake you up before we get there,"

Callia nodded gratefully and twisted so her head was in Draco's lap and her legs on Pansy's and, boldly, Astoria's. Astoria didn't seem to mind a bit, however.

That was the scene that greeted them when Severus came to check on Callia an hour later; Callia sprawled out on one side of the compartment, her head on Draco's lap and her legs over both Pansy and Astoria's. Severus could tell none of them minded a bit.

This little girl had them all wrapped around her little finger.

-o-

Draco woke Callia up twenty minutes before they were due to reach Hogsmead station. She was already in her robes, so just took the time to wake up and answer a few questions from the others. She found out they were all second years like Draco, except Astoria, who was Daphane's little sister and was a first year as well. Astoria was hoping to be put in Slytherin with her sister, so the two spent the remaining time talking about the Sorting.

By the time they reached Hogsmead Callia had made friends with all of Draco's friends, as well as Astoria. Callia wanted to ride to Hogwarts with Draco so she scowled when she heard Hagrid call out.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" Callia gave Draco a quick hug before taking Astoria's hand and walking over to the great oaf. They were then lead down to the bank of the Black Lake and were packed into boats. Callia and Astoria were put in a boat with two boys who introduced themselves as Joel Arctrick and Gabe Spinnett. The two boys had met on the train and were eagerly discussing what house they would be Sorted into.

The two girl introduced themselves, then talked quietly as the boats sped soundlessly across the still lake. The ride was boring, to say the least. One student got knocked into the lake, but Callia never paid any attention to who it was.

When they finally reached the castle they were all forced to wait in the entrance hall until a stern looking witch in green robes walked over.

"Thank you Hagrid, you may go enjoy the feast now," the witch said, surveying the first years.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall," the great oaf lumbered off, entering the Great Hall through door near the teachers table. The students were made line up in alphabetical order from last names, so Callia walked up towards the second spot from the front, and Astoria walked down to the middle of the line. The students then walked into the Great Hall. Everyone went silent, and the student were led up to a stool in front of the staff table. On the stool sat an old, worn hat. Once all of the first years were lined up, the Sorting Hat began to sing.

Callia paid no attention to the song what so ever, and instead turned to smile at Draco, Pansy, Baize and Daphane. She didn't like Crabbe and Goyle, they were brain dead. Callia only noticed the hat had stopped singing when the first year in front of her walked up to the stool when McGonagall called out:

"Arctrick, Joel." the boy from the boat stepped up and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head and after a few seconds it yelled out across the hall.

"Ravenclaw!" A cheer erupted from one table and the Joel blushed and ran over. Callia was the next person to be called up.

"Black, Callia." Callia walked up to the Hat, calmer and more confident then any of the shaking first years. She sat down and waited at the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. The hat sat for a minute, then a soft voice spoke in her ear.

_Well, well, well, what do we have here? Hmm, you will be very hard to place, for it seems you have the qualities of all four houses. You're brave, not afraid of conflict, a good Gryffindor. You are caring, and loyal, especially when it comes to your family and friends, so you would be a great addition to Hufflepuff. But you are smart, and I can see you have a thirst for knowledge, so an excellent Ravenclaw you would make. But... You are cunning, sly, and will do anything to get what you want. A perfect Slytherin. But where to put you?_  
>Callia had been growling softly as the Hat spoke to her, and that soft growl was all the students in the silent Hall heard. Callia had enough and thought loudly:<p>

"Just put me in bloody Slytherin before I set you on fire!" The Hat suddenly let out a laugh, this time heard by everyone in the Great Hall. It had been almost five minutes of silence, and Callia looked around to see both Draco and Severus holding their breaths.

"As you wish, my dear. SLYTHERIN!" the Slytherin house erupted into cheers and Callia had to force herself not to skip, like her mother did when she was extremely happy, and settled herself between Pansy and Draco, who both leaned over to give her a hug. Severus was looking down on her with a barely contained smile.

Callia decided she would watch the rest of the sorting, sneering at anyone who made it into Gryffindor. "Browning, Alexis", "Howard, Leslie" and "Jolen, Rick", all got Severus-worthy sneers from Callia when they were welcomed to Gryffindor. "Craylin, Victoria", "Read, Carrie" and "Unhidge, Madeline" were welcomed into Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff welcomed "Robertson, Randy", "Spink, Ursula" and "Starling, Robert". Slytherin cheered the loudest of any house when they welcomed "Browning, Alexis", "Closen, Kieran", "Greengrass, Astoria", "Howward, Leslie" and "Traylene, Lenexa".

Callia welcomed all of the new Slytherin students, and they all took a liking to her straight away. In fact, almost every person in the Hall seemed drawn to her. Callia's magic had flown out around the hall, and it was slightly addictive, giving everyone a extra buzz. Severus' eyes widened as her felt Callia's magic drift lazily across the Hall, and he saw Albus Dumbledore stiffen when he felt it. Merlin, he would have to tell Callia to reel her magic in a bit; it was seriously intoxicating! Just another sign this girl was getting stringer by the day.

After the feast, everyone went back to their common rooms. Callia was so tired she barely took any notice of the Slytherin common room, just wanted to get to bed. She was grateful they had a few days to settle in.

Callia ended up in a room with Astoria, Leslie, Lenexa and Alexis. Callia took her trunk out of her pocket and un-shrunk it before taking the disillusion charm off Tera and laughing at the other girls' reactions to her. She went down and said goodnight to Draco before going back up and snuggling down into her bed. Callia tossed and turned for hours, finally giving up when all the other girls in the room were asleep.

Callia got up and, grabbing Tera on the way, walked down to the common room and then up to Draco's dorm room. She didn't care what anyone said. She was missing home already and she needed her cousin. Draco felt it when Callia climbed into bed with him, and turned, wrapping his arms around the tiny, shaking figure. He heard Tera's soft hiss and saw the snake hissing in Callia's ear, trying to comfort her. Callia calmed down once Draco's magic enveloped her like a soft cocoon.

After that, Callia was asleep in seconds.


	16. Chapter 15

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

-o-

**Chapter 15**

Callia woke up to the sound of Draco yelling. The boys in the room had woken up and seen Callia in Draco's bed and started cracking some _very _inappropriate jokes. Draco had then started yelling his head off, abusing everyone in the room. Callia was still curled up under the blankets, Tera, unseen, around her middle.

"Draco," Callia whined. "Shut up. Ignore those immature jerks!" Callia sat up, pushing the blankets off her head. A lot of jeers and taunts followed until Callia waved her hand across the room, and suddenly it was silent. The eyes of the forcibly silent boys went wide as they realised they could no longer talk. Callia got out of bed, revealing the snake curled around her middle. The boys paled as the snake hissed at them all.

"Now listen here you stupid pricks. Draco is my cousin, and we would never do any of the sick shit you have been saying!" Draco nodded in agreement, to furious to speak. "Now, as you can see, none of you can talk. If I decide to give you your voice back, you will stop with the stupid shit, or if not, I will set Tera on you!" Callia stroked the snakes head lovingly. "Problem?"

Four heads shook furiously and Callia waved her hand around the room again, removing the silencing charm. She then glared at them all before turning to Draco.

"I'm going to get dressed. If one of the dickheads says so much as one word, tell me, because Tera is hungry. See you at breakfast!" Callia turned and bound down the steps and up to her own dorm room, an evil smirk on her face.

-o-

In the Great Hall during breakfast, the Slytherin table was unusually quiet. Word had quickly spread of Callia's actions that morning, and no one could deny that casting a silencing charm like that wandlessly and non-verbally was a show that Callia was powerful. Draco had waited for her in the common room and walked into the Great Hall with her. Callia had Tera wrapped around her shoulders, not caring what anyone thought.

Albus Dumbledore had been suspicious because of the lack of noise from the Slytherin table, and was even more convinced something was going on when no one would tell him why. He was just about to ask Severus to go and ask one of the Slytherin students what was up when two figures walked into the Great Hall.

Draco Malfoy and Callia Black.

The Headmaster nearly fell off his chair when he saw the small purple and gold snake curled around Callia's shoulders. How in the name of Merlin had she gotten a snake into the castle?

The Headmaster seemed to realise what was going on when the Slytherin table went dead quiet when Callia approached. She smiled at everyone and took a seat between Draco and Pansy Parkinson, and the to girls immediately launched into a conversation. The table was silent until Callia snapped at them for earwigging, then the noise finally picked up again.

It was not just Dumbledore that noticed this. All of the teachers were staring at the Slytherin table, clearly shocked, and half of the students in the Great Hall were also staring. Dumbledore took one more look around the staff table, noticing that the only two teachers who didn't look completely shocked were Severus Snape and Minervra McGonagall. McGonagall was staring at Callia with open curiosity and Severus was just managing to hide a smile.

-o-

"Look at Sev!" Draco whispered to Callia, interrupting her conversation with Pansy. Callia looked over at the teachers table and saw Severus barely managing to contain a smile. "I think he knows you have been terrorising the Slytherins!" Draco sniggered, and Callia punched his arm.

"Ow!" Callia smirked and turned back to Pansy. A few minutes later, at the end of breakfast, Severus walked over to the Slytherin table, stopping at Callia and Draco.

"Miss Black, Mr Malfoy. Come with me please." he said curtly.

"Yes, Professor Snape," they said in sync.

He waited for them to stand before striding out of the Great Hall, two grinning students behind him. Severus held a sneer on his face until they reached his office in the dungeons, where, when he was safely inside, he burst into fits of laughter. When he finally stopped laughing he turned to Callia, a massive smile on his face.

"Cali, what did you do to them? I've never, in all my years here, seen the Slytherin table go completely silent! Even during speeches and all that shit there is always someone talking, but just then? Not a single sound!" Severus looked like a child who just got Christmas early.

"Well, I kinda got a bit homesick last night, so I went and crawled into bed with Draco. When I woke up the boys were all yelling obscene things and so I silenced them-"

"Wandlessly and non-verbally I might add," Draco cut in. Calla glared at him.

"And then I told them that if they didn't stop saying such rude things I would set Tera on them!" Callia smirked, stroking the snakes head lovingly. Severus looked thoughtful, then placed his wand at Draco's temple.

"May I?"

"'Course, uncle Sev! It's hilarious!" Severus extracted the memory and placed it a pensive he kept hidden in his office. When he was done looking at the memory he was once again in fits of laughter. He walked up and embraced the two kids.

"Callia, I am going to show this to your father. He will be so proud! And Bella too, she will love it!" Callia smiled, and hugged her godfather. Severus released them, and Draco flopped down onto the dark green couch near the fire. Callia sat on Severus' desk, her legs dangling over the side.

"Off my chair, brat!" Severus growled playfully. Draco stuck his tongue out at his godfather (Severus is both Draco and Callia's godfather), and Severus sent a hex flying his way. Callia sat, laughing, as Draco and Sev moved around the room, throwing curses in a mock-duel. Tera was hiding behind Callia in case a curse came flying their way.

"Bet not many people have seen this side of you, have they uncle Sev?" Callia called out, jumping off the desk and flopping down into the chair Draco had vacated in exchange for the mock-duel. Severus quickly put up a shield to stop Draco from attacking him when he had his back turned, and turned to Callia.

"No they haven't, Callia, and they never will!" Callia smirked evilly and Severus groaned. There was no stopping Callia when she wanted something, especially not when she got that look on her - a look exactly like her fathers.

-o-

Callia slept in Draco's bed again that night, and this time there was not a single complaint. In fact, after a while, all the boys could see how close the two were, and how much they needed each other. They had obviously known each other since they were little, and had grown up together. Callia had put as many protective charms on Tera as she could think of, as well as a strong disillusion charm, and let her wander the castle. They boys were very grateful, and started to warm up to Callia.

The next day, the DADA teacher, Gilderoy "the douche" Lockhart, as Callia had dubbed him, announced at breakfast that he was setting up a duelling club, and everyone was required to attend the first meeting. Since there was so many students, he would split it; the first- second- and third years that afternoon, and the fourth- fifth- sixth- and seventh-years the nest afternoon.

Callia almost cursed the douche when she realised she would actually have to attend. Only once, but that would torture enough.

Callia spent the morning wandering aimlessly around while Draco went to play some pranks on Potter, and she got the feeling the castle was alive. She stroked her hands along the stone walls could have sworn the castle purred. Callia spent the next few hours learning more about the castle itself, and by the end of it, Callia was convinced the castle really was alive. Somehow.

Just before it was time for the torturous duel, Tera appeared, and slithered over to Callia. She whispered her findings in her masters ear and Callia's eyes widened.

At 2 o'clock, Callia went and found Draco and dragged him down to the empty classroom the douche was using for duelling practice. Her and Draco took a spot near the door, and she quietly told Draco what Tera had found. Draco looked a mixture of scared and excited before composing himself when they were joined by Pansy, Lenexa, Daphane, Alexis, Astoria, Blaise and Leslie. Crabbe and Goyle were still on bad terms with Draco for the dorm room incident.

The douche strode into the classroom like he was king of the bloody world, followed by a scowling Severus, and started going on with how good he was with all the big bad things he had killed. Callia thought about hexing him, and by the looks Severus was giving him, so did he. All of the Slytherins, plus every guy in the room was looking at Gilderoy Lockhart with pure disgust, while most of the girls in the other three houses were staring at him like he was a god. Callia pointed it out to Draco and pretended to puke. He smirked, and Callia caught an identical smirk on their godfathers face.

"Ok, kids," came the douche's annoying voice, "Time to partner up and start duelling!"

Callia groaned. Let the torture begin!


	17. Chapter 16

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

-o-

**Chapter 16**

Lockhart started partnering up people to duel. Blaise was partnered with Ron Weasley, Draco with Harry Potter, Lenexa with Ginny Weasley, Leslie with Ursula Spink, Alexis with Hannah Abbot and Callia with Hermione Granger. Callia didn't even pay attention to who everyone else was paired with.

Lockhart was just about to call up Harry, his favourite student already, and Draco up to demonstrate how to duel, when Severus stepped forward and said;  
>"Miss Black, Miss Granger. Up here please." Lockhart covered the look of loathing that passed his face, but not quick enough. Callia slung Tera around Draco's shoulders and her and Hermione stepped up onto the raised platform which had been conjured in the middle of the room. Hermione drew her wand, but Callia left hers in the wand holster on her leg; it would only stop her from kicking the mudblood's arse.<p>

"Miss Black, draw your wand please." Callia knew she would never get out of not drawing her wand, so she motioned for Draco to come and stand near her. He seemed to know exactly what Callia was going to do and stood with his hands ready to catch her wand.

"Alright, wands at the ready? Good. Now, on my count. Three, two, one - duel!" Callia threw her wand in Draco's hand as soon as the word "duel" was out of Lockhart's mouth. She preferred to duel wandlessly and non-verbally, so she would!

She literally flicked Hermione's _Expelliarmus! _into the closest wall, blowing a hole in it and making several people duck in fright. Callia then threw Hermione forward with another flick of her wrist. Hermione flew across the room and landed on her arse. She got up quickly and threw another curse at Callia, who threw up a shield with a mere wave of her hand. Hermione looked at Callia with murder in her eyes and threw out curse after curse for a good thirty seconds, and Callia either dodged, blocked or flicked them away. The last curse, a surprisingly lame _Petrificus Totalus_, Callia made rebound so it flew back towards Hermione, and she only just dodged it. Callia had enough of playing and reached forward, as if there was someone in front of her, and closed her fist. At the same time, Hermione started clutching at the front of her robes, and soon she was the suspended in mid-air, being held a good three metres above the gaping students. Callia stood there smirking, as was Draco, while Lockhart and the students gaped at her. Severus could not hold in the smile that plastered itself on his face. He composed himself after a few seconds cleared his throat, breaking the silence that had fallen over the classroom.

"Callia. Put Miss Granger down please." but Callia was not listening. She had remembered what Tera had told her and walked forward, slowly lowering Hermione down as she went, but not letting go, making her hover half a meter off the ground. She spoke in a low voice, almost a soft hiss, so only Hermione, Harry, Ron and Severus were able to hear.

_"The biggest snake in the castle will soon again rise,_

_From the chamber where she lies,_

_The ones who are not pure she has been seeking all along,_

_Ridding her home of the ones that don't belong,_

_The ones with dirty blood and magic never theirs,_

_All shall die beneath her murderous glare!" _

Callia turned from Hermione's pale face and towards a gaping Harry.

_"Especially you, so called 'Chosen One'_

_Fate is one thing you cannot outrun_

_You think you're special, just because of that scar_

_But you are going to die, believe me, you are!_

_The snake in the castle does not easily forgive,_

_And she will never allow you to live!_"

Harry paled, his skin now whiter then Hermione's. Callia dropped Hermione on her arse, and was walking even closer to her when Draco rushed up and grabbed her, pulling her back. Severus' eyes had gone wide from hearing what Callia had said to Hermione, and he stared at his godkids before pointing in the general direction of his office.

"Callia, Draco. My office. Now!" Draco gave Callia her wand and Tera back and she stuffed her wand in its holster before grinning at her cousins questioning look and heading off towards Severus' office in the dungeons. The door unlocked as soon as Callia put her hand on the door knob, and locked behind them as soon as they were both inside. Severus came in a few minutes later, and he did not look pleased.

"Callia. What in Merlins were you talking about?" Draco had no idea what Severus was talking about, but Callia did.

"The is a Basilisk in the castle. I'm really hoping that Granger bitch runs into it!" Draco gasped, and Severus paled. A Basilisk? Was that the monster that he been roaming the castle all those years ago? The one that had killed Myrtle?

"A Basilisk? Merlin, that explains so much..." Severus groaned and flopped down onto the closest chair, putting his head in his hands. Then he suddenly stood up straight, and looked panicked.

"Crap, I need to tell Tom!" He looked around panicked for a second before Callia handed him her necklace.

"It's a two-way mirror, dad has the other one. Use it." Severus nodded gratefully before opening it and enlarging the mirror.

"Tom!"

"Severus? Is Callia ok?" came the Dark Lords worried voice.

"Yes, she's fine. Well, for now anyway. But that's not the point, there's a fucking Basilisk in the school!"

"Yes, I know that," the Dark Lords voice was now calm, conversational, now that ne knew his daughter was ok. "She's still alive?"

Severus looked at the mirror in shock. "WHAT? YOU KNEW THERE WAS A FUCKING BASILISK IN THE SCHOOL AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"  
>"Severus." the Dark Lord gave his minion a cold look, and Severus quickly composed himself.<p>

"Sorry, My Lord. It's just a shock."

"I know Severus. Yes, I knew the basilisk was there, she has been ever since before I went to that foul school. The only good thing about it was the castle herself," Voldemort let out a reminiscing sigh.

"Uh, my Lord? The basilisk."

"Right. Yes. I was hoping she was still alive, it will make taking over that school so much easier!" Draco gasped, and Callia grinned maliciously.

"So _that's _what you've been planning in all those Death Eater meetings? Dad, you should have told me!" Callia was bouncing around, excitedly, and on the verge of clapping stupidly like her mother.

"Yes, it was Callia. Not much gets past you, does it?" Voldemort asked dryly.

"Nope!" she grinned.

"Anyway. I was going to use the Basilisk, if she was still alive, to get rid of that old coot who calls himself a headmaster! Then maybe a few more teachers!" Severus smirked at the thought.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Callia?" Callia held her hand out for the mirror and Severus handed it over.

"What if I can get some of the teachers to join you? And I mean willingly," Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you suppose you are going to do that?" Callia smirked at her father.

"I have my ways. Believe me!"

-o-

That night Callia walked up to her dorm room, wishing her and Draco could just have a room together, like they did at home. She missed her own room, her own bed, and most of all her mother and father. It had only been three days, but she was missing them like crazy. She ran her hand along the stone wall, and the castle seemed to silently speak to her, asking what was wrong.

"I want a room with Draco," she whispered, imagining her room at home. Her whisper barely penetrated the silence of the empty dorm room. Suddenly, a door appeared under her hand, and Callia opened it. It was a round room, exactly the same as her room at home, right down to the fireplace. Callia stepped inside, and saw there were four doors in the room.

One of the doors was the one she had just came through, the one into the girls dorm room. The one on her left was a bathroom, and the one directly in front of her Callia soon learned went straight into Draco's dorm room. The fourth, which was hidden mostly behind the bookcase, Callia was delighted to find led straight into the kitchens. Callia smiled and thanked the castle. She then turned and ran out, off to find Draco.


	18. Chapter 17

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

-o-

**Chapter 17**

Draco's eyes widened as Callia led him into the new room. A smile formed on his face and he ran and flopped down onto the massive bed.

"This is awesome! How in Merlins name did you manage this? Dumblefuck actually let you do this?" Callia ran over and launched herself on the bed, and Draco only just managed to roll out of the way before she landed exactly where he had been laying.

"Nope!" she grinned, and Draco raised an eyebrow. "This castle Drake, it's _r_eally_ alive! _It somehow sensed I was sad, and it spoke to me, asked what was wrong! I told her that I wanted a room with you and I imagined my room at home and this room suddenly appeared. And I think it's been made so only you and I can get in!"

Draco looked at the wonder shinning out of Callia's eye, and he could tell it was true, especially in this room made just for them. He could feel the castles pulsing magic, and smiled. How had he not noticed this before?

"Wow. This castle really is amazing!" Draco whispered, and he could have swore he heard a purr radiate from the walls.

-o-

That night Draco, Callia - Tera wrapped her shoulders - and Pansy were laying on the massive bed in Draco and Callia's new room, which Pansy had nicknamed "TSR" (The Secret Room), for Dumbledore knew nothing about it. Callia had got the wards altered so Pansy could come into the room without either her or Draco.

The three were discussing what they were going to do over the Christmas break. Both Callia and Draco had invited Pansy over, so it didn't matter which manor she stayed in, for Callia and Draco went between Riddle and Malfoy manors as they pleased.

The girls in Callia's dorm room, the boys in Draco's, Pansy and Severus were the only people who knew of TSR. Callia was going to call her father on the two-way mirror and tell him just before she went to bed, not knowing if Severus had told him yet or not. The three talked until well after dark, then Pansy said goodnight and went into the girls dorm and Draco went into his dorm to have a muck around with his mates. Callia put Tera down by the fire and lit it before she pulled out the two-way mirror to contact her father.

"HELLOOOOOOOO!" Callia yelled, startling the Dark Lord. He was in the middle of a meeting, and quickly ducked out, leaving Bella to deal with the Death Eaters.

"Yes, brat?" Voldemort asked once he was out of earshot.

"Hi!" Callia ginned devilishly, and Voldemort sighed. Damn cheeky brat.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"Besides just wanting to talk to my father?" Callia said innocently, putting on a face that would melt even the coldest of hearts. Voldemort growled playfully, and then a twinkle appeared in his eyes.

"Are you alone?" when Callia nodded he continued. "Put the mirror on the bed and move back," The Dark Lord said before stepping through the mirror into his daughter's bedroom. Callia smiled and threw her arms around her father, while he looked curiously around the room.

"Umm, Cal? Since when did first-years get a room to themselves?" Callia looked up and smirked.

"The castle loves me!" Voldemort smiled, and moved to run his hands over the stone wall. Of course the castle loved Callia; she had loved him after all. Plus, Callia was the heir of Slytherin, so the castle would protect her anyway.

Callia flopped down onto the bed and her father moved to sit next to her. She told him all about the duel club, and gladly let him watch the memory. When he was done, Voldemort went over to sit in the chair by the fire and started hissing softly to Tera, asking questions about the Basilisk. Callia had already drilled Tera for information so she just ignored them, and went to get Draco.

When she stuck her head in the door to Draco's dorm, the blonde had frozen, and was looking towards the door with obvious shock. Callia smirked when seeing his face, and nodded at the question in his eyes.

"Don't worry, he's in a good mood!" Callia smirked, before skipping over and dragging the blonde back into the room, leaving behind a room full of confused boys.

Callia dragged Draco into the room, and he finally relaxed when the Dark Lord looked up from his hissed conversation with Tera to give the blonde a smile. Draco smiled back, giving Voldemort a slight bow before flopping onto the bed next to Callia. The two talked quietly before Callia's stomach growled. She had been in Severus' office all afternoon after the stunt at duelling club. She would have left as soon as she could, but Sirius had turned up so Callia had stayed and talked to him more about his idea while Draco went down to the Great Hall for dinner. He offered to bring her food, but she declined. Draco looked at her as if to say "I told you so!" before Callia rolled her eyes and dragged him up and moving the bookcase to reveal another door. She had not told him of the passage into the kitchens, and Draco and her father looked at her curiously before she shrugged.

"Leads down to the kitchen. I missed dinner and I'm hungry!" with that she grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him down to the kitchen.

-o-

The first thing Callia saw when she entered the kitchen was two people bent together over the table she normally sat at. Two tall boys with fiery red hair.

"Hi Fred, hi George!" Callia smiled, before plonking herself down next to the startled twins. She had never met the two, but according to Draco, they were the only Weasleys at Hogwarts worth knowing. The twins looked up in surprise, and recognised Callia from the Sorting, and both smiled identical grins when they remembered the rumour that was still circulating after the duel club the day before. Then the twins leaned forward and started talking in excited whispers.

"Did you really hold Granger up in the air?"

"Do you really have a pet snake?"

"Can you really do wandless and non-verbal magic?"

The twins eyes were bright, excited, as they fired off a few questions. Callia didn't need to answer for Draco's wide grin told them all they need to know. The twins looked at each other for a second before holding out their hands.

"Fred and George Weasley-" said one twin.

"Master pranksters and your-' the other twin cut in.

"Best allies for life!" they finished together, holding out their hands. Callia laughed and shook their outstretched hands.

"Callia Black, and I think you already know my cousin Draco Malfoy?" Draco, who had been sitting quietly, watching his cousin disbelievingly, looked at the twins when Callia said his name, and saw the look they shared.

"Cousin?"

"Yes, cousin. So if you hurt her, I will kill the both of you!" Draco growled, looking fiercely at the twins, who promptly burst out laughing, as did Callia.

"Sure Drakey, _you'll_ really be the one protecting _me_! More like I will have to save your arse!" The twins laughed at this, and then almost pissed themselves when Draco put his head down, a blush spreading across his pale face. Callia reached over and pulled him into a hug, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, much to the surprise of the red heads; Draco was never like this with anyone!

One of the house elves, who had been standing back not wanting to interrupt, put Fred and George's food down in front of them, and asked what if Callia and Draco wanted anything.

"Draco and I will just have the same as Fred and George please," Callia smiled, and the elf looked surprised at being spoken to nicely.

"Of course Miss Black!" the house elf squeaked, and had her food on the table in ten seconds flat. The twin's mouths dropped.

"It takes them a good ten minutes to get our food, and yet they get yours in ten seconds!" one of the twins exclaimed. Callia turned and looked at the twin for a second before replying.

"Yes, George. It's because I'm nice to them. I show them respect and they show it back to me. It's simple." the twins looked even more dumbfounded. Even their own mother had trouble telling them apart.

"Your magic is different," Callia shrugged. "Apparently Fred was the more dominant twin, and it shows in his magic. But even your looks are slightly different!" Callia smiled at them, and the twins couldn't help but smile back.

Draco rolled his eyes._ Less than minutes with the Weasley twins and Callia already has them wrapped around her little finger._

-o-

Callia and the twins had talked about pranks and spells for a good hour, Draco just sitting and watching, sometimes adding things he thought of. He noticed the twins watched him as well, for Callia had moved to sit on the table, and Draco had sat next to her, keeping a protective arm wrapped around her waist the whole time.

By the time Callia and Draco went up to their room, Callia had promised to help the twins with their pranks (as long as they left her friends alone and she got to pick some potential targets) and the twins had, in exchange, agreed to teach her some more advanced spells, being in their fourth year.

Draco had let it slip about their room together, and twins had raised their eyebrows at the two. Callia leaned over and punched both the twins, then turned on Draco, hitting him as well. The twins looked stunned for a moment, before wide grins spread across their faces; this was one fierce chick! To Draco's surprise, they seemed to respect her so much more after that.

The twins had then asked if they could see the room, and Callia had agreed to meet them in the kitchen again the next afternoon, for classes started the next day.

When the two cousins got up to their room, the Dark Lord was still sitting in the chair by the fire, Tera curled around his shoulders, a book from Callia's bookcase in his hand. He put in down when Callia and Draco entered the room.

"Took you bloody long enough!" Tera slid off his shoulders and curled herself around Callia as the girl flopped down onto the bed. Draco flopped down next to her, his eyes heavy. It was almost midnight, he had a full stomach and a full day of classes the next day; he needed sleep, and drifted off in seconds. The Dark Lord rolled his eyes and took of Draco's shoes and outer robe as Callia explained the meeting with the Weasley twins in the kitchen. The Dark Lords eyebrows slowly crept up his forehead as Callia continued, and was surprised that the twins had offered to teach her more advanced spells.

"Well, it seems they love me!" Callia smirked. "They also said they would protect me too!"

"Wow. You are unbelievable, Cali. I swear you can spend a hour with someone and have them wrapped around your little finger..." the Dark Lord replied dryly, though he was secretly proud of his daughter.

"Actually, it took about ten minutes, especially when they learned I live to prank people!" Voldemort smiled, and kissed his daughters forehead as she snuggled down into the bed with Draco. He then walked over to the fire, and threw some Floo powder in, turning the flames a bright emerald green. He then placed a bowl of Floo powder on the bookcase, making sure Callia saw where it was, and placed a disillusion charm over it.

"I've connected the fireplace in her to the one in your bedroom at home, and also to my study, Severus' office here, and also the Floo room at Malfoy manor. If you are ever in trouble, just use it. If you can't get to Sev, then come straight up here and straight home."

"Thanks dad. I love you, night!"

"Goodnight Callia. I love you too. Now sleep!"

The Dark Lord stepped into the emerald flames and was gone in a second. Callia snuggled up to Draco's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled into his chest before closing her eyes and succumbing to sleep.


	19. Chapter 18

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue"_

-o-

**Chapter 18**

The next morning Callia woke up early and excited. She got all of her stuff read for her classes and was sitting by the fire, completely ready to go and having a hissed conversation with Tera when Draco woke up. He looked at her and shook his head before heading sleepily into the bathroom for a shower.

When he came out, Callia made him hurry and get his stuff before the two headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There was clearly mixed feelings in the Hall; some people were happy to finally be starting classes, while others, mostly the Slytherins, moaned and complained they would rather be in bed. Callia laughed at them all through breakfast. She also saw Fred and George wink at her from the Gryffindor table, and Fred mouthed "four", meaning they had four potential targets for their pranks to discuss. Callia smirked evilly, much to the dismay of the Slytherin table; Callia was downright scary when she smiled like that.

When breakfast was over, Callia said goodbye to Draco and then went to Transfiguration with Astoria, Leslie, Lenexa and Alexis. They all groaned when they realised it was with the Gryffindors.

The students of both houses walked into the open classroom and sat down, waiting for the teacher. No one but Callia seemed to notice she was already in the room; probably because she was not human at that moment.

Callia took a seat up the front of the classroom, much to the surprise of everyone in the room, and her friends followed. When Callia sat down she stared at the car perched on the teachers desk and smiled, before saying politely;

"Morning Professor McGonagall,"

Everyone in the classroom went silent, looking around for the stern witch, and only then did they notice the cat perched on the desk. The cat jumped, shifting form in mid-air, and Professor McGonagall landed in her human form just in front of Callia's desk, a confused, yet somehow awed, look on her face. She quickly covered it up, and replaced it with a stern look before speaking to the stunned class. Oh well, at least they were quiet.

-o-

When the class was over, the first-years all collected their things and were about to head to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs when McGonagall walked over to Callia. The witch had been watching the young girl all lesson. Not only had she known that the cat was really her, but seemed to already know everything from the first year. She turned the matchstick into a needle the first time, and to the teacher's complete shock, wandlessly, and had then asked if she could try turning a mouse into a goblet, which McGonagall had planned for their next transfiguration.

"Miss Black, could I speak to you for a moment?" asked the teacher. When she nodded, all of her friends stayed as well. "Alone." McGonagall said pointedly.

"Just wait at the door," Callia smiled, and the four girls, and they did so. Callia then turned to the stunned professor and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, Professor?"

"How did you know-"

"That the cat was really you in your animagus form?" Callia cut in. If this was all it was she wanted to get it over with and get to her next class. She didn't have very much patience, as her father often reminded her.

"Uh, yes,"

"I actually sensed your animagus form when you were waiting in Entrance Hall just before we were Sorted," Callia shrugged. "Is that all, because I want to get to class?" Professor McGonagall seemed almost too stunned to speak. She had sensed her animagus form? And a Slytherin actually wanting to go to class? This girl was clearly different, and it intrigued the professor.

"For now, yes. You may go. If Professor Sprout has any trouble with you being late, inform her you were with me."

"Of course, Professor. Have a nice day!" with that Callia turned and skipped, yes _skipped_ out of the classroom.

Professor McGonagall was glad she didn't have any more classes until after lunch. She felt like she was going to faint.

-o-

After Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, which Callia enjoyed, she had lunch in the Great Hall. She told Draco about the look on McGonagall's face when she outed the professor as the cat on the desk, and then began to explain the lesson in detail. He rolled his eyes but listened anyway. Callia then proceeded to tell him about the Herbology lesson, which she enjoyed, even though all they did was re-pot Mandrakes.

After lunch, Callia and the other first-year girls had Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Draco muttered darkly as he walked to Herbology, it seemed he would most likely be re-potting Mandrakes too. This time, Callia seat herself at the back of the class, not wanting to be anywhere Gilderoy Lockhart. The lesson was a joke, and Callia vowed to drill Fred and George about their DADA lessons in the years before. She would bet everything she owned those pair knew more than twenty of Gilderoy Lockhart would.

After DADA, Callia trudged up the stairs to Divination, and nearly choked on the overpowering scent in the room. She also thought this class was a joke, even more so then DADA, and was going to ask Severus that afternoon if she could drop it.

-o-

Callia flopped down onto her bed after classes and Tera slithered over to rest on the girls stomach. Callia had left Tera in the room so the students would actually be able to concentrate on the classes, especially on the first. She would give it a week and then start to take Tera to class with her. Draco flopped down on the bed beside her, then groaned and got up when he heard his name yelled from his dorm room. He gave Callia a "I-wish-they-would-leave-me-alone-for-just-five-minutes" look then headed through the door to his dorm room. Just before he walked out, Callia sat up and spoke, too softly for the boys on the other side to hear.

"Drake? If I'm not here when you come back, I'll be planning chaos!" Callia smirked, and Draco nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. Draco didn't really like the idea of Callia meeting the twins alone, but they seemed to like her, and vowed to protect her, and he believed them. That would have to be enough.

-o-

Callia walked into the kitchen half an hour later. Draco had stuck his head in the door 5 minutes before to say he was going to play some Quiddich with his mates before leaving. Callia had smirked at him, and yelled out, loud enough for the 2nd year boys to hear; "Lucky you're only playing with the boys and not me. I bet it would be really embarrassing to get your arse kicked by a girl in front of all your mates!"

Draco gave her the finger before stalking out, and seconds later the laughs of his mates cut of abruptly. Callia had smirked before grabbing a small notebook off her bookcase and heading down to the kitchens.

The Weasley twins were sitting there, staring at what they thought was the only entrance to the kitchens, so they were startled when Callia snuck up behind them and yelled.

"BOO!"

"ARGH!' the Weasley twins looked at her and growled, before demanding to know how she had gotten in without them seeing. Callia motioned to the door she had walked through, then waved her hand. The twins jaws dropped when the door melted into, and then became part of, the wall. The twins ran over, running their hands over the wall, but not a trace of the door was left.

"How? And where?" Fred demanded. Callia laughed and headed over to sit down by the fire. And elf brought her three bottles of Butterbeer and she thanked them. She opened one before motioning for the twins to follow. They came and sat down, drinking their Butterbeer, and waited for an explanation.

"The door had to be sealed. I can't have just anyone wandering up to my room. Only a handful of people even know about it." Callia smirked at the look of pure jealousy on the twins faces.

"You have a passage in your room that leads down to the kitchens?" the twins asked in sync. Callia laughed and nodded. Then she took the small black notebook out of her robes and slid it across the table.

"I've got the curses, you have the targets. Let's get started, shall we?"

The twins grinned at a smirking Callia. Hogwarts was going to turn into a war zone very soon.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N PLEASE READ- I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I pushed aside a few things to explain how Severus and Sirius got together (which is said at the end of the chapter), as some people don't seem to understand how they could go from being enemies to lovers; my fault, I didn't really explain it. Sorry!**

**And again, I would like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has been giving me such awesome reviews! I love all you guys!**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

-o-

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue"_

-o-

**Chapter 19**

Callia went up to her room and hour and a half later, and Flooed into Severus' office. The Dark Lord had obviously not informed the man of rigging Callia's room, because when Callia stepped out of the fireplace Severus and Sirius were heatedly snogging on the couch. Severus jumped up and blushed, while Sirius just grinned and winked at Callia. Callia smirked at the both of them before going and sitting down next to Sirius.

"Just the person I was hoping to see! Thought obviously not in that position," Callia smirk widened and she dodged a playful hex Severus sent her way.  
>"I haven't really had much time to practice, but if I get time this weekend I think I might be able to do it!" Callia said excitedly, bouncing in her seat.<p>

"Do what?" asked Severus suspiciously. He had walked in on his goddaughter and lover in a private conversation more than once, and they would never tell him what it was about.

"Nothing," they replied together. Severus growled and walked out; pretending to ignore them, but both knew he was still listening.

"Really, so soon?" Sirius sounded surprised, and Callia didn't blame him. It had taken him a good six months; Callia had been trying for barely one.

"Yes. I can make my Patronus stay for as long as I want it, and it never loses shape-"

"You can cast a patronus?" came Severus' voice as he stormed back into the room, eyes wide. Callia shrugged and pointed to the floor.

A silvery substance shot out of the tip of her finger, forming the shape of a panther. The panther purred, before bounding over to Callia and rubbing its head against her leg like the oversize cat it was. Severus' jaw dropped, and Sirius' eyes lit up. Callia then lent down and whispered into the panther's ear. The panther turned and ran at Severus, who was frozen on the spot. The panther launched itself at the Potions master before disappearing in a silvery mist the second it touched him.

Callia was in fits of laughter; her godfather looked like he had just shit himself, and Sirius was barely containing a smile. When Severus was finally able to move again, he swept past his goddaughter and sat on the lounge next to Sirius. It was a moment before something occurred to him.

"Your Patronus is a panther?"

"Yep! It's so cool, isn't it uncle Sev?" Callia asked excitedly.

"Sure... I just assumed your patronus would be a snake..."

"Nope! What's your patronus uncle Sev?" Severus blushed, and Callia's eyes followed Severus' as they moved to land on Sirius. Then Callia gasped and clapped her hands in delight. Merlin, she looked so much like Bellatrix!

"It's a dog, isn't it? A big, black, shaggy dog!" Sirius eyed his lover before his eyes widened, and he pulled Severus into a passionate kiss. As they were kissing, a silvery substance leaked out of Severus' wand (NO PUN INTENEDED!) and formed the shape of Sirius' animagus form. The dog sat on its haunches and watched the two happily kiss with a cocked head. It disappeared into a silver mist when the two lovers finally pulled apart.

-o-

That weekend Callia met up with Sirius, who Callia disillusioned and dragged up to the Room of Requirement. Sirius was constantly surprised; Callia had been at school less than a week and already she had found a way to Floo into Severus' office, managed to get her own room with Draco without the Headmaster knowing, and had discovered the room of Requirement.

They spent hours there, Sirius encouraging Callia, but to no avail. After a while, Callia got sick of it, and slumped into a couch that had turned up out of nowhere ten seconds before.

"I can't do it Siri!" Callia whined.

"Sirius flopped down next to her.

"You will. You just need more practice. Besides, I think you almost had it!" Callia smiled at that. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, how the hell did you manage to Floo into Severus' office?"

"Oh, that? Dad rigged the fireplace in my room so I could Floo to my bedroom at home, dads study, Sev's office here, and also the Floo room at Malfoy manor."

"Wow. Wait, when was he here?"

"A few days ago. Why?"

"I never knew he was here. Neither did Severus I'd say or he would have said something."

"Oh well. I guess he just didn't want anyone to know he was here," Callia shrugged. Sirius seemed to give up, and sunk even lower into the chair with a sigh.

"Siri?"

"Cali?" Callia growled and punched his shoulder. She seemed to really love doing that. "Oi!" Callia smirked at him.

"Anyway, I was wondering. Is your patronus a dog, like your animagus form?" Sirius smiled, and then blushed.

"It was, up until a while ago..."

"Lemme guess, now it's a... Bat?" Callia smirked at the shock on Sirius' face. "What? Sev has always reminded me of a bat!"

"Really? I was actually surprised when it changed. And to a_ bat_ of all things!"

Callia let out a string of pearly laughter, which filled the room and made Sirius smile.

"How did you and Sev end up together anyway? I thought you hated each other?" Sirius sighed.

"Yes, we did..."

"And?" Callia prompted.

"It was because of you," Sirius said softly, turning to look into her ice blue eyes, which widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes. Even though Severus and I hated each other back then, we got talking about you. I wanted to know more about you and your father pretty much demanded Severus tell me whatever I wanted to know. At first he hated talking to me, because at first he thought I was only asking about you just to get back in the good books with Bella. When he realised I wasn't, and that I actually wanted to know about you, he started to, I don't know, open up a bit? After a while I think he actually looked forward to our talks." Sirius smiled, his eyes glazed over, lost in a memory. "He is so proud of you Cali. Every chance he got he talked you up, told me of all the great things you had done. He bragged constantly about how you can do magic wandlessly and non-verbally, and how you were more gifted at potions then even his seventh-years!"

Sirius finally stopped talking and looked over at Callia. A smile was plastered on her face as she was thinking about her godfather.

"In the end we became... Friends? And, I don't know, it just happened. I think we were both pretty shocked about it at first, but it was almost... Natural? I know this might sound weird..." Sirius' smiled dimmed, and Callia shook her head.

"It's not weird Siri, its really sweet! I've always wondered when uncle Sev would find someone; now I'm just glad it was you!"

Sirius smiled, and began to tell her of more of his talks with her godfather. After an hour Callia was practically radiating with happiness.

"He really said all that?"

"Sure did. He loves you Cali. So do I." Sirius leaned over to embrace Callia in a hug.

"I love you to Siri." Callia whispered.


	21. Chapter 20

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue"_

-o-

**Chapter 20**

Callia skipped dinner in the Great Hall that night in favour of eating in Severus' private chamber with himself and Sirius. She had met Draco in their room and told him she would be eating with Sev and Siri before Flooing out of the room before the blonde could even reply.

During dinner Sirius and Callia irritated Severus by speaking in some sort of code, presumably about the same thing he had interrupted earlier in the week. Severus finally huffed and got up, walking out of the room.

"Sev! Come back!" Callia whined, knowing exactly what had happened. The potions master did so reluctantly, not having the heart to refuse his goddaughter anything. He sat down at the table again, but clearly ignored both his lover and his goddaughter. Callia looked at him for a second before leaning over to whisper into Sirius' ear.

"But what if he refuses to help?"

"Refuses to help what?" Severus snapped.

"What we've been talking about ever since I cast my first Patronus..." Callia said, and her tone clearly implied she thought Sev was an idiot.

"Sirius." Severus' voice was low and deadly. "What have you conned her into?"

"He didn't con me into anything!" Callia shouted defensively. "I mean, sure it was his idea, but I made the decision I wanted to do it!"

Severus' mind was working overtime. _She had been discussing something with Sirius ever since she had first cast a patronus. Getting Sirius to help her. all the time Callia spent "trying to do it" but failed. _A few more bits of information from the past month wormed their way into the potions master's mind, and it clicked.

How could he have not seen it before? Holy mother of Merlin he felt stupid!

Callia and Sirius sat and watched the thoughts play out across Severus' face. Both of the watched as his confusion disappeared and held their breaths when obvious recognition dawned. Callia smirked in triumph, however, when a smile lit up her godfather's face. She knew then and there he was going to help her.

"So, you think you have any way to make it easier for me?" Callia asked hopefully.

"You know, I think I know a potion that just might help..."

-o-

The potion Callia needed would take until a week before the Christmas break to brew. Severus got started immediately, while Callia spent most weekend with Sirius in the RoR, trying it without the potion.

During the week after Severus had found out, Callia spent every night in the kitchen with the Weasley twins, going over a prank they had planned. Their first target was going to be their little brother Ron, just to test out a few of the spells. The twins also had a few other targets in mind.

A week later the twins and Callia put their plan into action. They had chosen that night for one of the teachers had put a chandelier over each table, in the house colours. Since Callia had given the Weasley twins permission to curse her, as long as she got to choose the curse, she decided to have some fun while she had an excuse.

In the middle of dinner, the whole Gryffindor table, and then most of the school, suddenly burst out laughing. Ron's skin had turned a vomit colour, his eyes were now a bright purple and his hair was bright pink. Then, his dinner turned into millions of tiny little spiders. Ron screamed and turned and fled out of the Great Hall.

Next, his little sister Ginny was targeted. Her skin turned a bright yellow, and her hair the same purple as her brother's eyes. Her dinner promptly turned into a plate of snakes. She also screamed, and followed her brother out of the laughter-filled dining hall.

After the laughter died down a little bit, Neville Longbottom croaked, and turned into a bigger, slimier version of his own toad, Trevor. A Ravenclaw girl gave a hoot and turned into a bigger version of her owl. A Hufflepuff boy grew a little curly pink tail, his nose changed into a snout and his ears were replaced with pigs ears.

And finally, to draw suspicion away from the Slytherins, Callia gave a meow and started to change. A furry black tail poked out from under her robes, she grew little claws and her teeth sharpened. Her ears were replaced with furry cat ones, and fine black hairs, the same raven as her normal hair covered her body, which slightly shrunk, making her seem even smaller then usual.

Callia let out a loud _meow! _ before slipping out of her now too big robes, revealing the tight black shirt and pants underneath. She then surprised everyone, except the clued-in red head twins, and launched herself into the air and onto the green and silver chandelier. She gave the Weasley twins a wink before, much to Draco and her godfather's dismay, she began jumping swiftly between the two tables. She skilfully (and with out being caught) shot a few curses out of her tail and she swang nimbly between the four chandeliers, getting a wink from the twins in return.

Draco and Severus were looking at her with wide eyes, but both caught her exchange with the twins and sat back to enjoy the show. Obviously this was a planned fiasco; they might as well enjoy it.

-o-

The twins and Callia met in the kitchen later that night, Callia still in her cat form. Fred, who had been the one to cast the spell, had immediately pulled out his wand to reverse it, but Callia stopped him. The twins looked at her quizzically before she shrugged and sat down.

"I like it. It's fun being a cat! Plus, my balance is heaps better! Did you see me on the chandeliers? That was awesome!" Callia's ice blue eyes were alight with mischief, and the twins grinned at each other.

Callia began to show off her balancing skills by jumping around the kitchen for the next half an hour, the twins and house elves have a right old laugh at her antics.

The twins grinned at each other before firing a few playful spells at her, which she easily dodged. They had made the best choice when they made friends with this witch.

-o-

When Severus cornered Draco after dinner and demanded where Callia and "those blasted Weasley twins!" were, Draco lead him up to the room they shared. The potions master looked around quizzically before Draco moved the bookcase to reveal a door behind it, and Severus followed Draco down the passage. When the two arrived in the kitchen they were stunned almost into silence.

Callia was still in her half-cat form, jumping around the kitchen laughing her head off, dodging playful spells sent her way from the identical red heads in the kitchen with her. Callia had spotted Severus instantly, sniffing the air as soon as he walked in. Her eyes brightened even more - if that was even possible - and she launched herself in a three metre jump across the room; right into the stunned potions master's arms. She purred before snuggling down against his chest.

Severus' anger was soon gone, and he smiled down at his goddaughter. He scratched behind her ears and she purred again, rubbing her head eagerly against his fingers. Severus let out a laugh, and the twins looked at him, shocked. They had never seen him smile, let alone laugh!

"You're lucky your so damn adorable like this Cali, or I would be very angry with you at the moment!" Severus laughed, and the twins looked even more shocked at his casual tone and his nickname for her; they obviously knew each other well. Like, really well.

Draco laughed as Callia tail reached out to wrap around his wrist and pull him closer. Severus sighed and pulled Draco against him as well, and Callia began to purr happily from between her cousin and godfather.

-o-

Callia, now unwillingly back in her human form, and Draco were ushered up to their room soon after by Severus. He congratulated the Weasley twins on a good show, and surprised everyone by giving them 50 house points each. Then, still clutching a grinning Callia to his chest, turned and walked towards the door that led up to Callia and Draco's room. Just before he walked up the stairs, Draco jumped on Severus' back and yelled;

"Piggyback!"

The twins laughed madly when he grudgingly allowed it. They called their goodnights up the passage before it closed up, and made their way to their own common room, where their best mate Lee Jordan was waiting.

"So?" he asked excitedly, jumping up from his spot by the fire.

"That girl is amazing!" the twins said in sync, laughing, before sitting down. Lee sat back down as well.

"I seriously cannot believe the prank at dinner went so well!" said Fred, smiling.

"I know!" replied George. "Did you see her shoot those spells out of her tail?"

Lee's eyes widened, and he sat forward to listen intently as they told him of Callia's antics in the kitchen.

It was nearly midnight, so none of the thought to cast a silencing charm around themselves. Little did they know there was someone in the shadows watching them, storing away every piece of information that was said. When the three Gryffindors finally went to bed around two in morning, the lurking stranger went upstairs to their own dorm, only one thing on their mind.

Destroy Callia Black.


	22. Chapter 21

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**Pairings: **Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

-o-

**Chapter 21**

The next morning, Dumbledore received an anonymous letter, left at the stone gargoyle. He picked it up and read it, his brows furrowing. When he finished, he put it down, and sat back to think.

The letter had been written concerning one of his first-year Slytherins - Callia Black. It had said that her display in the Great Hall the night before was clearly disrespectful, and deserved punishment. It then went on to describe an incident involving Callia and Fred and George Weasley in the kitchen. Draco's name was mentioned in the letter as well. One thing that surprised Dumbledore, was the way the letter said Severus Snape was acting around Draco and Callia; Callia in particular.

Dumbledore sat back, looking over the letter again. _Maybe I should have a look at Callia. She did sneak a snake into the castle, and her record from the duel club is well.. Disturbing to say the least. Plus, she takes the snake to every class, and refuses to use her wand for magic - instead she does wandless and non-verbal magic, and it is stronger then most of the teachers magic. Also, Severus seems close to her, and so does the young Malfoy boy. Hmm, maybe she has Death Eater parents? I should check her out..._

Dumbledore's musings were cut short when Severus Snape stepped into his office.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" Severus asked in a clipped tone, clearly not happy being here. Little did the Headmaster know, since it was a Saturday, Callia and Draco had been in his chambers for breakfast and the old coot had interrupted a mock duel - Callia and Sirius versus Draco and himself - and the potions master was in a particularly bad mood at having to leave. Callia was in an even fouler mood, and had threatened to kill the Headmaster as Severus was walking out.

"Yes, I did Severus. Have a seat," the potions master did so, and looked at Dumbledore suspiciously. "Now, Severus. Before we start, is there anything you would like to tell me?"

Severus spotted the letter on the desk, and managed to quickly skim read it before the Headmaster noticed what he was doing and pulled it off the desk and inside his dark blue robes. Severus' face hardened, and he stood up and made for the door without another word.

He didn't care if he had to use Verisatuim on every student in the school; he was going to find out who had written that letter and tried to get his goddaughter expelled.

-o-

Severus ignored the cries of outrage from the Headmaster as he stalked out of his office. He had read enough of that letter to know someone here had a grudge against Callia, and he would find out who it was if it was the last thing he did.

He stalked into the Great Hall, where a few students were still milling around having a late breakfast and immediately spotted who he wanted to talk to. He walked over to the middle of the Gryffindor table, and stood imposingly behind the Weasley twins. Both looked up at him with a smirk, but it quickly vanished when they saw the look on his face. Both of their thoughts went straight to Callia - for what else would make him this furious? - and they got up to follow him without a word being said.

The twins exchanged worried glances at each other all the way to the dungeons, both thinking something had happened to Callia. Neither of them wanted that, for they both had become quite fond of the Slytherin girl. They were reassured when they walked into Severus' office to see Callia and Draco having a mock duel, but that did not explain the outraged expression on Severus' face.

Callia noticed her godfather's mood straight away, and stopped the mock duel. Draco whined before seeing the look on Severus' face and hurried over to the desk where the potions master had plonked himself down. To the twins shock, Sirius Black came out f Severus; study, and, seeing the look on his lovers face, walked over and wordlessly started massaging the tension out of the man's shoulders.

Eventually, the twins got restless, and Fred spoke up.

"Uh, Professor Snape sir? May I ask why we are here?"

"Because you followed me..." the potions master said dryly, before sitting up and unwillingly pushing Sirius' hands away. He would never be able to think otherwise. "An anonymous letter was left outside Professor Dumbledore's office this morning." Severus sneered the Headmasters name, saying it like it was a disease.

"And?" Callia asked, moving to sit on the desk beside her godfather. "Uncle Sev, what was in the letter?"

The twins looked at each other and mother _Uncle Sev?_ before shrugging and turning back to said man. Severus had watched their reactions, and was surprised at their quick acceptance of him being Callia's "uncle". Mother of Merlin, this kid really did have these two wrapped around her little finger.

"I'm not really her uncle, purely her godfather. As I am to Draco," Severus said, though he had no idea why. "Anyway, the letter involved you two," he pointed at the twins, who stiffened a bit, "As well as Draco and myself."

Callia looked confused for a second, as did everyone else, but Callia realised a lot quicker then the others what was going on.

"The letter was about me, wasn't it?" Callia whispered, and no one in the room had ever heard her sound that vulnerable before.

"Yes, Cali, it was. It pointed out all of the... More_ questionable_... Things you have done while at Hogwarts. But what was most surprising was it described your little fiasco in the kitchen last night in almost perfect detail."

With that, Severus turned to the Weasley twins, his face full of fury once more. "Since Draco was in bed all night and came straight down to my chambers with Callia this morning, not that he would ever hurt his cousin anyway, that only leaves you two!" Severus hissed the last two words, making the twins step back, palms raised. They then began to talk quickly in their own way of speaking; finishing off each other's sentences.

"We didn't do it-"

"We swear! Callia is awesome, she-"

"Gives us the best spells to use in our pranks-"

"So why would we rat her out?"

"Besides, she is so-"

"Much fun! This castle would be-"

"So boring without her!" they finished together.

Severus glared at them for a second, but then nodded. The twins were surprised he believed them without question.

"If Callia trusts you, then so do I, however unwillingly. Now, did you tell anyone about what happened last night?"

"Just Lee Jordan," Fred replied without hesitation.

"Could he have written the letter?"

"Never. He was with us all last night and this morning." George spoke up, and Fred nodded in agreement.

"Could anyone have overheard you telling your friend about it?" the twins were about to say no, but then bushed.

"Someone could have, yes," said Fred. "We were in the common room, and kinda loud. Neither of us thought to cast a silencing charm as it was midnight and we thought everyone would be in bed..." Fred and George wore identical sheepish expressions, both looking at their feet, awaiting punishment.

"Ok. I need you two to act like nothing has happened. I need to know who wrote that letter, and I need your help." the twins looked up and smiled, before saluting to Severus. The potions master rolled his eyes before motioning for the twins to drop the ridiculous pose. "And just in case you start to slip and you need a little incentive, if you succeed before the Christmas holidays, you shall both be getting a little package from me that would greatly help with your little exploits like the one in the Great Hall yesterday." the twins eyes lit up, and they ran forward right up to the desk and spoke in sync as they had a tendency to do.

"What do you want us to do first?"

-o-

The next day, McGonagall sat in Transfiguration watching one student in particular; Callia Black. She was well above her year in Transfiguration, and from what she had heard from other teachers, well above in most of her other classes as well. But what astounded the professor more than her academic abilities was her magic. Callia preferred to do wandless and non-verbal magic, and she did in every class. McGonagall thought it would make it harder for the young witch, but somehow she did spells perfectly wandlessly and non-verbally the first time, when she seemed to struggle with her wand.

McGonagall had asked Callia to use her wand for a few spells, and then do it wandlessly. Every time she had struggled with the wand for a good five minutes before giving up and doing it wandlessly; and she did it perfectly every time. The professor had then told Callia she could do wandless magic if it was more comfortable for her, and McGonagall had soon become Callia's favourite teacher.

This class was a month into the school term, and Callia was already learning second-year material. She would often take a break from her work to help the other first-year Slytherins, and to McGonagall's surprise even the Gryffindors, and they always mastered the spell or transformation soon after.

This lesson she was helping a very unwilling Ginny Weasley with turning a paper clip into a worm. Callia, who had left Tera at her desk so as not to scare Ginny, was explaining softly, and took out her own wand to show Ginny the movements, then put it back in the holster. She then motioned for Ginny to try it, and it worked perfectly. But instead of being happy, Ginny tuned and scowled at Callia before she started throwing curses at her. Much to the surprise of the teacher, Callia put up two shields rather then one. She had enclosed the whole class in a massive dome of protective magic _before_ she put a shield around herself. McGonagall and the other students could actually see the dome of magic it was that powerful; it was like a sheet of blue sky over the students. The shield around Callia, however, was a light purple.

Callia stood there calmly as Ginny fired off every single curse she knew, right at Callia. McGonagall expected the curses to bounce off the shield, as curses would normally, and blast holes out of the walls, but instead Callia's shield seemed to absorb every spell sent her way. McGonagall, after getting over her shock, got up to stop Ginny, but Callia put a hand up to stop her.

Callia let Ginny tire herself out, throwing curse after curse - not that they were very powerful ones - at Callia before she slumped against the nearest wall, wand still drawn.

Class had ended a good twenty minutes before, and Callia had put a break in the class' shield near the door for them to leave, but none did. The whole class was supposed to be in Potions, so Severus had gone searching the castle when not a single student from his class had turned up. He was walking the corridors when he felt Callia's magic; it was a soft, protective hum, and it was only ever this way when she was trying to protect a large area or group of people. Severus hurriedly followed his goddaughters magic, and found himself standing outside the Transfiguration classroom. McGonagall spotted him and ran over to tell him what was going on, for his eyes were wide with disbelief and his mouth open in shock.

Callia was standing over one side of the classroom, a light purple shield of magic thrumming softly around her. A similar light blue shield encased the rest of the class, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike. All of the students were watching in rapt fascination as Ginny continued to throw cruses at Callia. After a few more minutes, Callia could see Ginny was tiring, and she made her move.

The place on her shield where Ginny's curses had hit glowed a bright purple, and little purple tendrils snaked out of it and towards Ginny. She shrank back against the wall, but the purple finger-like tendril of magic attached themselves to her chest. The connection of magic between Callia and Ginny pulsed brightly then was suddenly gone as Ginny collapsed. The only thing left was a small purple ball of magic in Callia's hand.

Severus ran forward as soon as the shield around the students was dropped, as did McGonagall. Severus went straight to Callia, while McGonagall went over to a now unconscious Ginny. The Transfiguration professor gasped as she looked at Ginny. The girl was deathly pale, and shaking. McGonagall could not sense any of the girl's magic at all.

"Miss Black! What did you do to her?" Callia walked forwards, levitating Ginny's body with her right hand, the purple ball of pulsing magic in her left. She then motioned for McGonagall to follow and Severus took the hint, and took the rest of the class down to potions. When Callia and McGonagall got to the Infirmary, Callia rested Ginny on the nearest bed and Madam Pomfrey came over.

The Medi-witch looked like she was going to faint after running her wand over Ginny's body. McGonagall gave her a questioning look.

"I- I can't sense her magic at all..." McGonagall turned to the ball of purple in Callia's hand, and recognition downed on her face.

"You sucked the magic out of her?" McGonagall screeched. Madam Pomfrey paled and looked at Callia with wide eyes.

"She'll be fine," Callia said calmly, walking over to Ginny's side. "Madam Pomfrey? Could you get me a Calming Draught please - and make it a strong one. She's going to be bordering on hysterical once I give her magic back and she wakes up. Oh, and a strong Sleeping Draught, and some Dreamless Sleep potion may help her too."

Madam Pomfrey looked shocked at Callia's calm tone, but did as she was asked without question. Callia obviously knew what she was doing. As soon as the Medi-witch came back, Callia took the Calming Draught and sat it beside her. She then stood over Ginny and placed her hand with the ball of magic over Ginny's heart. She then, very slowly, pressed her hand against the red heads chest.

The pale purple magic spread out over Ginny's body, soon encasing her in a pulsing purple light. Calla then stepped back, pushing the last of the magic out of her hand and watched as the magic began to seep into Ginny's skin. Soon colour returned to Ginny's pale face and her eyes began to flutter. As soon as the magic had seeped fully into the little witches skin Callia stepped forward and slowly poured the Calming Draught into Ginny's mouth.

Both adults stared at Callia in wonder. Ginny was a Gryffindor yet here was Callia, treating her as carefully as she would treat a family member; only the scowl on Callia's face gave away the fact she hated helping Ginny. Once Ginny swallowed the Calming Draught Callia coaxed her awake, then let Madam Pomfrey check her for injuries. When there was none, Callia poured the Sleeping and Dreamless Sleep potions down Ginny's throat next, and held onto the girl until she fell into a deep sleep.

Callia turned to face Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, who were both looking at her with so many mixed emotions on their faces she couldn't tell if she was going to get rewarded for helping Ginny, or expelled for nearly killing her.

AN: PLEASE READ!

Please review and tell me what you think! I have been getting less and less reviews lately :( PLEASE REVIEW! :)

Also, even though I said I was writing this story for me, I want to give you guys to be a part of it too. I was thinking after Yule Callia could make friends with more people outside Slytherin. The people I have so far, besides Fred and George, are;

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Luna Lovegood

Neville Longbottom

I'm going to let you guys vote on who you want Callia/Draco to be friends with, so PM me your choice of these four, or another character you would like to see. I will post another AN at the end of another chapter, or just post another chapter with the other characters you guys voted for and go again. I might only end up picking two or three of the characters, so please don't stop reading if the character/s you pick don't make it.

Thanks for your time guys!


	23. Chapter 22

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**Pairings: **Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

-o-

**Chapter 22**

Severus gave his class the easiest work they had ever had, and then dismissed them early and with no homework, much to the surprise of everyone in the class. The potions master hurried into the Infirmary as soon as all the first years had rushed eagerly from his class, and he went straight over to Callia, who was sitting on a bed next to Ginny.

"Cali!" Severus ran over and hugged her, not looking at, or even caring about, the shocked look on Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey's faces. Severus felt her magic was weak, and she was clearly exhausted.

"Are you ok, Cal? Your magic is weaker then normal..." Severus sounded worried, and Callia pulled back to look at his face.

"I'm ok Uncle Sev. Putting Ginny's magic back in her body just took a bit out of me." Callia shrugged, but she didn't seem her usual energetic self.

"'Uncle Sev?' Severus, I think you have some explaining to do!" McGonagall said from behind him. Severus, pulling Callia into his arms as he stood up to keep her cradled to his chest, turned to face McGonagall.

"My dear Minevra, surely you of all people can see. Callia may not be related to me by blood, but I am her godfather, as I am to Draco. I love both of them like my own children and will not stand to let anyone hurt them."

McGonagall looked shocked for a second - it seemed it was becoming a regular occurrence around Callia - before her face softened. Severus had never admitted to loving anyone before, and the teachers had always joked he had a heart of stone; it seems they were wrong.

"I can see you do love her Severus. Maybe you should take her to your office to rest; Ginny's brothers will be in soon to see her."

Callia, who had been content to snuggle into her godfather's chest, picked her head up with a smile.

"Fred and George?" then her face fell, and she looked up at Severus and spoke so softly she thought only he could hear. "What if they hate me now? Ginny is their sister after all..."

"Yes, but Ginny is a pain in the arse, you're much more fun!" came Fred's voice from behind her.

"Plus, you were only defending yourself and the rest of the class. We don't blame you, but couldn't you have just stunned her?" George's voice came from in front of her, where the twins were suddenly standing, grinning.

"Yeah, you didn't really have to suck her magic out!" the twins said together, then shivered at the thought.

"Sorry guys, but I didn't want to hurt her by stunning her. I didn't even mean to suck her magic out; it just happened." Callia said softly, before burying her head back into Severus' robes. The twins both stepped forward and rubbed her back soothingly, which resulted in Severus feeling extremely awkward.

-o-

Severus managed to escape the Weasley twins soon after and took Callia to his personal quarters and laid her down on the bed, where she promptly fell asleep. He was about to go and get Draco, but when he opened the door to his office he found Draco already standing there, two mischievous red heads behind him. Severus sighed before holing open the door, letting the three of them in.

"You two are lucky I haven't cursed you yet..." Severus muttered to himself, but somehow the twins heard.

"You wouldn't hurt us Snapey!" Fred teased, before ducking out of the way of a hex thrown by Severus.

"Yeah, it would hurt your little daughter-of-sorts, and you wouldn't like that!" yelled George before ducking away from another spell. Then Severus froze.

"Wait, what did you just say?" George stood up slowly and repeated what the potions mater wanted to know. "I said Callia was your daughter-of-sorts..." Severus groaned.

"You heard that too? Merlin, how long were you boys in the Infirmary?"

"Long enough to her you say you loved Callia and Draco and thought of them as your own kids," Fred replied softly, and Draco turned to look at his godfather. A smile graced his lips and Draco ran over to hug him.

"Where's Callia?" Draco asked.

"In my bed, sleeping. She is drained and exhausted."

"After doing what she did..." Fred whistled softly. "I'd be drained too." George nodded in agreement.

"Why, what did she do? Will someone bloody tell me?"

"Settle down sweet meat!" Fred said playfully, and George nodded his head toward the Pensive, silently asking permission. Severus smiled and nodded. Then he froze once more.

"Wait, how the hell did you two see it? You had a different class!"

"We have eyes everywhere Snapey! Plus, we decided to ditch our class!" Fred laughed.

Severus looked at the twins in astonishment, then shook his head.

"I want to see the memory!" Draco whined.

Draco looked at the memory in the Pensive, and was shocked to see Callia first draining, then putting Ginny's magic back in her body. Draco was told by the twins, who apparently really did have eyes everywhere, how Callia sucked the magic out of Ginny. He went pale, but calmed a bit when he saw the memory.

Draco then excused himself and went into Severus' room. Severus went in five minutes later to check on Draco and he was curled up against Callia, fast asleep.

Severus tucked the two kids in, ignoring the red heads at the door watching his every move. When he was done he walked back into his office and motioned for the twins to follow. Severus sat in his chair for the fire and tiredly conjured a couch for the red heads. They sat down and waited for the potions master to speak.

"Now, have you boys made any progress yet?"

-o-

Tera slithered into the Chamber of Secrets, ready to deliver a message to the Basilisk. She crept into the Chamber and called out, not wanting to die at the mercy of those yellow eyes.

_"Master of the Chamber. I am here to deliver a message,"_ Tera hissed, and only moved forward when she got a hiss in return.

_"Yes, young snakeling. What is it?"_

_"The Dark Lord, or Tom Riddle as you may have known him, sends his love. He was happy to learn you were still alive. He asked if you would want to help him take over Hogwarts?"_ Tera hissed, and the Basilisk hissed back in pleasure.

_"Tom? Oh, how I've missed that boy! I would be happy to help him!" _

_"His daughter, my master, is currently at Hogwarts!"_

_"Tom has a daughter? I must meet her!"_

_"Tom said her would be happy for you to meet his daughter, but only after Albus Dumbledore is dead."_

_"Ah, so it Albus he wants get rid of. He wants me to do the honours?"_

_"Yes, he does. But he has asked me to say kill Albus only, for now. He has targets planned for the future, but Albus Dumbledore is the only one he wants dead at the moment,"_

_"Of course, snakeling. When does he want the old coot dead?"_

_"Christmas day,"_

_"Then it shall be done,"_

-o-

Two weeks before the Christmas break, Severus called Callia into his office. Sirius was waiting, a smile plastered on his face. Callia began to clap happily like Bella when she realised what it meant; the potion was finished!

"Is it done uncle Sev? Is the potion finished?" Callia asked excitedly.

"Sure is Cal." Severus couldn't help but smile at the expression on his goddaughter's face. "But you can only take a little bit; it's really strong because it's meant for adults. Only a sip, Cal."

Callia nodded and walked over to Severus' desk. Sirius warded the room while Severus measured out a small amount of the potion for Callia to take. Sirius walked over and placed a reassuring hand on Callia's shoulder and she smiled up at him.

Severus gave Callia a small cup with a few millilitres of a dark blue potion in it. Callia drank it and scowled at the disgusting taste. Sirius laughed before whispering in her ear.

"Just concentrate Cali. I know you can do it!"

Callia nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating harder then she had ever done before. She heard Sirius and Severus' gasps just as she felt herself start to change.


	24. Chapter 23

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**Pairings: **Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

-o-

**Chapter 23**

While Callia left to go talk to Sev and Sirius about something, Draco was left on his own. He sat on the bed in their room, not sure what to do for the next few hours. Pansy and the boys were at Quiddich tryouts; Draco would have gone, he did love Quiddich, but he was sick of it. Plus he hated the captain.

He had an idea and pulled out his wand, focusing on a happy memory. He tried for the whole three hours Callia was gone to cast his patronus. In the end he managed to get a ball of silver hovering in the air, but it never took shape.

-o-

Callia closed her eyes as her body began to shift. She felt her bones crack and change, and she winced in pain, a low growl thrumming out of her chest. Her eyes flew open at the growl; it wasn't human. It was the growl of an animal.

Callia finally opened her eyes when she felt the change was complete. She was on all fours, and stalked over to a mirror that Severus had conjured for her. she looked into the mirror, wide ice blue eyes staring back; but her eyes were the only thing that were the same.

She was now a sleek, black panther. She was covered from head to tail in smooth black fur, the same raven as her hair. On all fours she was barely half the size she normally was, which was really small for a panther.

Severus walked over to her, awed. He ran his hand down her sleek back, and Callia purred. Sirius laughed from the chair by the fire, and Callia ran over and jumped into his lap, making herself comfortable. Severus smiled and sat down beside his lover, and Callia immediately shifted so she was laying across the laps of both men; her head in Sirius' lap, her tail flicking up to curl around Severus' wrist.

Sirius smiled and scratched behind her ears, they way he liked in his animagus form. She purred even more and pushed her head against Sirius' hand. Severus, not to be ignored, ran his hand down Callia's back in long, slow movements, making Callia purr even more.

Callia stayed in the two men's laps until she fell asleep, still in her animagus form and purring contentedly. Severus and Sirius slowly sat up, shifting her sleeping panther form off themselves and setting her down on the warm lounge. The two then made good use of their time alone as Sirius dragged his lover into the bedroom.

-o-

Callia woke up two hours later, to find herself alone of the lounge and Severus' quarters empty. She got up and stretched, noticing after a second she was still in her animagus form. She padded around the office, using her new keen sense of smell to track Sirius and Severus. She finally found the two, asleep in Severus' bed, wrapped in each others arms. Callia lined up the bed and launched herself onto it, landing on the two sleeping figures, growling playfully. They both woke with a start, clutching the blankets to their apparently naked figures, then smiled as they saw Callia. She was so tiny on her animagus form, half the size of Sirius in his, and just looked so damn cute! Severus grabbed his wand and quickly tapped himself and Sirius, and both of them were suddenly clothed. Sirius shifted into his animagus form, tackling Callia to the ground. Severus watched on, grinning like a mad man, as he watched the two people he loved most in the world wrestle on the ground.

There was a lot of yips and barks and growls, but also a lot of laughter as well. Both of them were having as much fun as Severus was just watching. After about half an hour Callia had Sirius pinned, wether he let her or not Severus wasn't sure, and was growling playfully. Severus was wondering how the small Callia-panther had managed to pin the Sirius-dog to the ground when she was half his size, but he had the feeling Sirius had let her win. Sirius let out a bark-laugh and shifted form, so Callia fell into his now human arms.

"C'mon Cal, time to shift back," Callia growled, and this time it wasn't playful. "I know you don't want to, but dinner starts in twenty minutes and I bet Draco is wondering where you are." Callia growled again, but closed her eyes and shifted back easily. Sirius gaped when he had a fully human Callia in his arms in seconds.

"Well, at least you picked it up easy enough..." Sirius muttered, before setting Callia down. She gave Sirius and Severus a hug and then ran out without another word.

-o-

Callia caught up with Draco just as he sat down at the Slytherin table. He looked over at her, then back at his food, pointedly ignoring her.

"Drakey, don't be like that!" Callia whined softly, and only Draco and Pansy, who had sat on Callia's other side, had heard her.

"I thought we told each other everything Cali?" Draco whispered, and it sounded like he was close to tears. Draco then stood up and fled, pushing past Severus, who had just entered the Great Hall. Severus looked after Draco and then was almost knocked into the ground when Callia flew past him, hurrying to catch up with her cousin.

Severus grabbed Callia's robes as she ran past, walking back out of the Great Hall and out of sight of Dumbledore's ever-watchful eyes. Callia was struggling to get out of his vice-like grip, looking worriedly at the corridor Draco had just disappeared down.

"Cali? What happened?" Severus asked, looking at the same spot as his goddaughter. Callia stopped struggling, instead climbing into her godfathers arms for comfort. She snuggled into his robes before answering.

"I haven't told Draco about me becoming an animagus. He knows I've been keeping something from him but he doesn't know what..." Callia looked up into obsidian eyes, tears forming in her own. "I think he hates me now,"

Severus pulled the little girl closer to his chest as tears spilled down her pale cheeks. He walked back to his office with Callia crying and shaking in his arms. He had just opened the door when he heard footsteps behind him; two sets, and clearly running. A few seconds later two heads of fiery red hair came into view and the Weasley twins were at his side in a split second, looking worriedly down at Callia.

"What's wrong with her?" the demanded in sync. Callia pushed her face out of Severus' robes to look at the twins.

"I'm fine. Sev, put me down please," Callia whispered. Severus complied, but only when the four of them were in his office. The twins looked her for an explanation but she hurried straight into the bathroom without another word so they turned their questioning stare on Severus instead.

"Don't you two look at me like that. If she wants to tell you she will, but it's not my place to say," Severus said, staring down the two red heads. "Now, while she's in there," Severus waved his hand in the direction of the bathroom, "have you two got any news for me?"

-o-

When Callia had calmed down a bit she sat down on the toilet seat and focused her magic on Draco. She got hold of him for a second but, at the same time he would have felt her magic latch onto his, his magic seemed to disappear. "He hid his bloody magic from me!" Callia growled. Then she smirked. "I'll just have to find you another way!" she growled softly.

Ten minutes later, when Callia was sure she could shift easily without the potion, she finally went back out to Sev and the twins. Severus was sitting in his chair by the fire, the twins sitting on the floor at his feet like five year olds; it really was quite a funny sight.

"Uncle Sev? I'm going to find Draco. Oh, and I may not look like this either..." she looked at him pointedly then walked out before he could say anything. She closed the door on two confused red heads and one shocked professor.

-o-

Callia disillusioned herself as soon as she stepped out of Severus' office, and quickly shifted to her panther form. She then went to the last spot she had seen Draco, easily catching his familiar scent. She used her keen panther nose to follow his trail out of the castle and all the way down to the Shrieking Shack.

She padded inside, still in panther form, and saw him laying asleep on one of the ruined couches, his pale face tear stained. She growled at herself for being such a bitch before taking the disillusion charm off herself and jumping up and snuggling down next to him. Draco automatically responded to her familiar magic and threw his arms around her, and she purred happily, burying her nose into the crook of his neck.

Draco woke up when her cold nose touched his neck. He sat bolt-upright and jumped off the lounge when he saw Callia in her panther form. He pulled out his wand and was about to curse the tiny panther when he noticed her eyes; bright, ice blue, and so familiar it hurt to think he could ever have cursed her. That combined with her all-to-familiar magic, and the panther looking exactly like Callia's patronus, he almost could have cursed himself for not realising.

"Callia?" he choked. The panther purred and jumped up into a stunned Draco's arms. She nuzzled his neck again and Draco laughed, all the aggravation he had felt towards Callia earlier leaving him as she melted his heart with a love-filled purr. "Cali!" he laughed again as Callia shifted form so she was now being cradled like a baby in Draco's arm, now in human form. She threw her arms around her cousins neck and buried her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Drakey. I just didn't know if I could actually do it or not, and I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"It's ok Cali, I understand. I was being stupid earlier, I knew you would have had a reason for not telling me. I just thought we told each other everything?"

"We do. From now on I will never keep another secret from you ever again!" Draco laughed and squeezed his tiny cousin to his chest once more before setting her down on her feet. He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and they walked back up to the castle together.


	25. Chapter 24

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**Pairings: **Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

-o-

**Chapter 24**

Severus was pacing his office worriedly when the door opened. He smiled in relief before the two figures even walked in; his office door was locked and would only open if Callia, Draco, Pansy (in case they were hurt) and Sirius (not that he ever went outside the office anyway) touched the handle. Severus ran over and embraced the two in a hug.

When he finally released the two he smiled even more when he saw the two were smiling and Draco had an arm wrapped protectively around Callia shoulders. Sirius, who had gone back to Severus' bed after Callia had left, finally emerged and embraced the small witch.

"Cali! Merlin, you had me worried! Sev said you went out in your animagus form!" Severus looked at her questioningly, and she smiled even wider.

"Yes, I was, but I was under a disillusion charm, so no one saw me!" Callia rolled her eyes.

"Cal? Can you help me become an animagus please?" the last word came out as a whine, and Callia, Severus and Sirius turned to look at the pleading blonde. He looked pleadingly at his little cousin and she couldn't say no to the look he was giving her. Plus, she just_ loved_ her _older_ cousin asking for help with something!

"Sure Drakey!" Severus and Sirius exchanged a hopeless look before sighing in sync. Callia laughed at their expressions before leading Draco to the couch by the fire, talking animatedly. "First, you should master your patronus, that way you can see what animal you will most likely become. Then we will work on actually shifting. It will be easier for you if Sev still have some of the potion left..." she trailed off, then looked over at her godfather questioningly.

"Yes, Callia, there is still some potion left. I already guess this would happen, so I made extra anyway,"

"Thanks uncle Sev!" Callia smiled excitedly at her godfather before turning back to her conversation with Draco. After another twenty minutes a low growl escaped Callia, and she stood up.

"Drake, do you wanna go down to the kitchen and et some food? I'm starving!" Draco got up, smiling even wider.

"Why don't you eat in here?" Severus asked, and was just about to summon one of the elves when Callia shook her head.

"No thanks Uncle Sev, maybe tomorrow? I wanna plan some more chaos!" Severus rolled his eyes before waving his hand towards the door.

"Go then,"

"Love you Sev! You too Siri!" Callia yelled before dragging Draco out the door and up to their room. She lit the fire for Tera, who was curled up asleep on the bed, and pulled Draco down to the kitchen.

Severus looked at the door for a few seconds after Callia and Draco had left, shaking his head. _Blasted Weasley twins..._

-o-

The twins were, as Callia had thought, in the kitchen planning another prank. After the incident with the anonymous person trying to get Callia expelled, the twins now planned everything in the kitchen, and the house elves made sure no one but Callia could interrupt them.

The twins, who were today accompanied by Lee Jordan, were all scared when Callia flopped down across the table they were sitting at, smiling wickedly.

"Leaving me out of the plans boys? That's not very nice!" she smirked. Draco laughed as he took a seat next to George, and pulled her off the table. She rejected the chair he offered, and instead sat on the table, her legs dangling over the side, occasionally hitting Draco's. Lee looked at her curiously, but just shook his head and continued their earlier conversation.

"Well, there is this really stuck up 2nd year Ravenclaw, Justin Finch-Fletchly. I think he should _definitely_ be a target!"

"Agreed. I have seen him around, and he is always teasing people. He's an arsehole." Callia said, scowling. Draco nodded his agreement.

"I have Herbology and Charms with him. He teases everyone, especially that Lovegood girl."

The twins looked at Draco, then each other, then, smirking, turned to Callia. They got that mischievous glint in their eyes and spoke as one.

"We have the perfect prank!"

-o-

Callia walked up to her room with Draco an hour later, satisfied with the prank the twins had come up with, which was set to happen at the farewell feast. It was different having Lee at their little "meetings", but she knew she could trust him, so she didn't mind. She picked up Tera when she got in the room and had a hissed conversation with her while Draco had a shower.

When he came out, Callia was already curled up in the bed, Tera in Draco's normal spot, hissing softly. Draco smiled before flopping down on the bed next to the hissing snake.

"Oi, Tera, move over! C'mon, stop taking me spot!" Draco said playfully, and the snake flicked him in the head with the golden tip of her tail before moving to curl up in Callia's arms.

_"You shouldn't mess with me blondie. I could kill you with one bite!" _Callia let out a pearly laugh, and Draco glared at the tiny snake; it was obvious she had just insulted him.

_"Tera! Be nice!"_

_"But why? It's fun insulting him! He knows I'm making fun of him but he can't tell what I'm saying; it's brilliant!"_

"Oh, shut up you bloody annoying snake! I can understand some of what you are saying! I've been around too many of Callia and Nagini's conversations..." Callia raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and NEVER call me blondie again!"

"Since when can you understand Parstletongue?"

"Since that's all you bloody talked when around Nagini!"

_"How much do you understand?" _Callia hissed in Parstletongue.

"Enough to know what you just said," Draco rolled his eyes.

Callia eyed him for a second before breaking into a wide smile. Draco groaned; that look was _never_ good!

-o-

For the next week, up until the day before Christmas holidays, Callia had Draco practicing deciphering Parstletongue, as well as working on his Patronus. He knew enough Parstletongue now to understand most of what Callia was saying, so she would write him notes in Parstletongue, and see if he could read them. It took him every afternoon for the whole week, much to his mates annoyance, but he was finally able to read it.

The day before the Christmas holidays Draco flopped down onto his bed and sighed.

"I give up Cali. I can't get my patronus to take shape," he pouted. Callia moved to sit beside him.

"What memory do you think of?" Draco blushed, and turned to smile at her.

"It's not just one memory; I think of all the times we spent together, because they really are the happiest memories I have," a tear welled up in Draco's eyes, and Callia moved over to hug him.

"Do you just think of the happy memories?" Callia asked quietly, and Draco moved to wrap his arms around her tiny figure. She unconciuodly started to purr as her ran his fingers through her long raven hair.

"Yeah. A patronus is conjured with a happy memory, right?"

"Supposedly, yes. But me, I think of _every_ memory, good _and_ bad. I don't know why, it just seems to work better,"

Draco looked at her for a second then nodded. He then pointed his wand to the end of the bed and closed his eyes, letting every memory he could think of wash over him, both happy and sad. He then quietly whispered;

"Expect Patronum,"

A silvery light moved gracefully out of Draco's wand, swirling around in the air before taking shape. Draco still had his eyes closed but opened them when he heard Callia gasp. Draco opened his eyes slowly, and his jaw dropped when he saw his fully formed Patronus in front of him. Draco stared at the patronus with wide eyes.

"Cali, is that what I think it is?"


	26. Chapter 25

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**Pairings: **Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

-o-

**Chapter 25**

"Yes, Draco. That's a wolf!" Callia looked overly excited, and she had a good reason. Callia had had no idea what Draco's patronus would be, but now she knew it was a wolf, she wanted to make him an animagus as quickly as possible; she wanted to go for a run around Riddle or Malfoy manors grounds in her panther form, and it would be the best Christmas if Draco could join her as an animagus as well.

Callia jumped up and ran over to the ever-blazing fire and got some of the Floo powder her father had left her. Draco joined her a second later as she threw the powder into the fire and stepped into the emerald flames.

"Severus Snape's office!"

Callia dragged Draco out of the fireplace in Severus office, calling out his name as she pulled Draco onto the couch by the fire. She heard Severus groan from the bedroom, and a few seconds later he appeared at the door, scowling.

"This better be bloody good Callia!" Severus said darkly. Callia just smirked at him.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked innocently, and ducked out of the way of a hex Severus sent flying towards her.

"You know bloody well what you interrupted brat, now what do you want?"

"I need the potion you brewed to help me shift," Severus' eyes darkened._ She interrupted me for this?_

Severus turned to glare at Draco; Callia could shift perfectly and didn't need the potion, so Draco had obviously mastered his patronus and wanted to become an animagus.

"Don't glare at me uncle Sev, she dragged me down here!" Draco whined, and Severus turned back to Callia._ Of course she did._

"Callia!" Severus was just about to hex her again when Sirius stepped up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around the potions master's waist. Severus seemed to calm down instantly at his touch, but was clearly still mad with Callia.

"Sev, just give her the damn potion and come back to bed," Sirius whispered in his ear. Severus growled at Callia, but summoned the potion anyway and gave a small vial of it to Callia.

"Remember, only a few drops at a time. That potion is made for adults, not kids, so it will be too strong if you have any more than a mouthful." Severus seemed to think for a second, then pointed his wand at the vial and whispered a quick spell. Satisfied, he looked pointedly at the two kids then the door, then grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

-o-

Callia dragged Draco back up to their room, and made him sit down on the bed and concentrate on shifting without the potion. After an hour of trying to shift, he gave up and Callia finally gave him a small amount of the dark blue liquid. Draco down it, scowling as Callia had at the disgusting taste, and closed his eyes.

He tried for another hour to shift, this time taking small amount of the potion every ten minutes. When he still couldn't do it he got so angry his magic burst out, much like Callia's often did, blasting a hole in the wall. The castle seemed to shake, and something akin to a pained cry reverberated around the room for a split second. Callia got up and placed a small hand over the hole and it was soon gone.

Draco looked guilty, and he flopped down on the bed, defeated. Callia moved to sit behind him, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Take another sip of the potion," Draco was about to argue, but thought better of it. He took a sip and closed his eyes, concentrating again. He gasped when he felt Callia's magic flow into him, encouraging his body to shift and change. He felt himself finally start to shift, and concentrated harder then ever.

When he opened his eyes, he was on all fours. The fur on his body was the same white as his hair, his eyes the same grey-blue. He was a small, white wolf, a little bigger then Callia in her panther form. He jumped off the bed, the feeling of being on four legs new. Callia shifted and jumped down beside him, pouncing on his unprotected back.

The two wrestled on the floor for a good hour, growling, yipping, snapping and laughing in their own ways. That was how Pansy walked in on them twenty minutes before the farewell feast was to start. Callia had Draco pinned, and was playfully nipping at his neck.

Pansy had no idea either of them was an animagus, but recognised Callia's panther form as she had seen her cast a patronus. She assumed the wolf was Draco, because his fur was the same white-blonde as his hair. Pansy quickly recovered from the shock of seeing Callia and Draco like that and cleared her throat, alerting the oblivious pair to her presence.

Callia looked up and spotted her first, then jumped off Draco and shifted. Draco jumped up, and stood for a second. Then he let out a whine. Callia walked over and put her hands on his shoulders, once again letting her magic flow into him so he could shift.

"You'll get the hang of it eventually," Callia said softly once Draco had shifted. "Besides, considering that was the first time you shifted you did really well," Callia smiled at Draco, and they both took an arm of a bewildered Pansy and walked down to the Great Hall.

-o-

The Great Hall was fully of noise when the three walked in. Callia nodded at the Weasley twins, and they winked back at her. Draco, Pansy and Callia sat down at the Slytherin table and the girls started talking to Astoria, Daphane, Lenexa, Alexis and Leslie while Draco started a conversation with Blaise.

All of the girls, as well as Blaise, were invited to Callia's house for a Yule party - which she was yet to inform her parents of - and her birthday. Draco shook his head at his cousin when she started talking about a Christmas party he knew she hadn't asked, well more like told, her parents about.

Near the end of the feast Callia heard a low whistle, a signal from the twins. She nudged Draco and they watched the Ravenclaw table with anticipation. Sure enough, not thirty seconds later, a yell came from across the hall. The prank started out much like the last ones had, but Callia knew that this time there would be more.

Justin Finch-Fletchly stood up and cried out as the rest of the table, and then the whole hall, burst out laughing. His hair and robes had turned a bright pink, and his skin was now a bright green. His hair then turned into a million tiny snakes, which hissed and slid off his head and over the table, leaving him gaping and bald. His robes then turned into a billion little spiders and they crawled away, over the plates of the other students, leaving a shocked Justin standing at the table in his boxers. He let out a yell and grabbed his wand to summon some more clothes when his wand gave squeak and turned into a mouse, running away from him, darting in and around the legs of the students.

The whole hall was in already in hysterics, but even more laughter filled the hall when Justin's skin turned the same pink as his hair, and he slowly turned into a pig. He ran around the hall squealing until Professor Dumbledore got up and changed him back, and conjured a set of robes for him. Justin's skin and hair were still a bright pink, and the Headmaster sent him down to the Infirmary.

Callia and the twins had identical pouts of annoyance, and her expression made Draco laugh even harder then he already was. Pansy caught her expression and laughed even harder as well, as did all the other girls. Blaise just smirked and shook his head.

Callia looked over at the staff table to Severus, and the whole hall's shock he was openly smiling, looking at Justin like Christmas had come early. Callia smirked at his expression, and he caught her eye, his smile widening.

It took Dumbledore half an hour to settle the hall down enough to speak, and by that time dinner was over, and half of the students, mostly Slytherins and Gryffindors, had ignored him and headed up to bed. Now there was only half of the students left in the hall; most of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws, and a few Gryffindors, including Fred and George. From the Slytherin table the only ones that remained were Callia, Draco, Pansy, Daphane, Astoria, Lenexa, Leslie, Alexis, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle (who were still on bad terms with Draco, but stayed to get back in his good books) Blaise and the boys from the Quiddich team (who were ignoring the Headmaster and were discussing their next game). Dumbledore looked over at them suspiciously, but continued his speech anyway.

Once he had informed everyone that whoever had pulled the prank would be punished, he proceeded to wish everyone a safe train ride home the next day before sitting back down. Severus smirked at him, hidden behind McGonagall, and then stood up, striding out of the hall, passing the Slytherin table on the way.

Callia, Draco and the rest of the Slytherins departed the hall soon after, and the rest of the students followed suit. Callia met up with the twins in the kitchen soon after, Draco choosing to stay in their room, and Lee was packing.

"That was brilliant!" Callia told the twins as she emerged into the kitchen. They both stared at the disappearing door to her room, curiosity plain on their faces. "Guys?"

"Sorry, it's just..." George broke off, but Fred continued his sentence, as he often did.

"We want to see this room of yours!"

"It sounds so cool!" George continued.

"And we wanna see it!" Fred finished.

Callia looked thoughtful for a second, before turning to the twins.

"I'll be back in a minute!" Callia jumped off the stool and raced over to the wall, the door appearing just long enough for Callia to slip through it, then it was gone once again.

-o-

Not two minutes later she came barrelling back out through the door in the wall, and stopped, motioning for the twins to come up. They exchanged wide grins before running over to the tiny witch. They followed her up the passage and stopped, wide eyed, at the door to her room. They were shocked for a second, passing over Draco's scowling face, and taking in the room. They twins then burst into identical smiles and ran up and jumped on the huge bed, in sync as always.

Callia ran over and jumped up there with them, then pulled Draco over to the bed with her magic. The boys watched as Draco got up off the bed and went to sit down on one of the chairs by the fire.

"Drakey!" Callia whined. "Don't be like that!" Draco ignored her, picking up Tera and stroking her cool skin a she hissed contentedly. Callia knew only one way to make his anger disappear when he was like this, but she was sure that shifting to her animagus form in front of the twins would only make it worse; but she couldn't stand Draco being angry at her, she needed her cousin. Callia made up her mind and turned to the twins.

"Anything you see, hear or do in this room, stays in this room, or I will torture you both to death," Callia said coldly, and the twins grin's disappeared at her tone. They knew she wasn't kidding. They both nodded at her, and she gave them a weak smile.

Callia then slipped silently off the bed, and moved to stand in front of Draco, who pointedly ignored her. Callia rolled her eyes and hissed at Tera, aware of the boys watching her every move.

_"Tera..."_ the purple and gold snake looked up at her master, gathering enough from her tone that no more needed to be spoken. The snake slithered off Draco's lap, but not before gracing the boy's pale cheek with a flick from her forked tongue. Draco resisted the urge to look up at his cousin, and instead watched Tera as the snake made her way to the rug in front of the fire and curling up.

Callia then closed her eyes and shifted, ignoring the twins' gasps, and jumped up into Draco's lap as a tiny, irresistible panther. She put on her saddest face, and let out a _meow _that was clearly full of pain, and pawed at his cheek.

"Low, Cali. Very low." Draco muttered.

Draco finally looked down into Callia's ice blue eyes and then pulled her to his chest, burying his face in her silky raven fur. The twins just looked at each other as Callia started to purr happily, clearly sharing the same thought.

_She has everyone wrapped around her little finger... _


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N – Hi guys, I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, I haven't had the time :( Just before you read the chapter, I want to announce something.**

**Since I am now lucky to get two reviews on my chapters, after this chapter I will NOT post any more unless I get at least 5 reviews on each chapter. I REALLY don't want to force you guys to review but I want to know what you think, and value every one of your opinions. **

**I know I said before I was writing this story for me, and I have a basic outline of where it will go and the major events in the story, but any ideas/things you guys want to see happen in the fic I will try and put in there!**

**The next few chapters are kind-of fillers, all leading up to something BIG in chapter 30, but you will not understand who/why it had happened unless you read them. **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling!**

**Enjoy! :D**

-o-

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**"Callia/Draco/Sirius talking in animagus forms"**

**Pairings: **Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

-o-

**Chapter 26**

Callia stayed in her panther form in Draco's lap until Fred and George moved over to the chair, and went to pat Callia. A low, threatening growl thrummed from Draco's chest when the boy's hands got near, and they pulled back instantly. They looked at him quizzically, then looked at each other and smiled. That growl was obviously not human, so there was only one conclusion; Draco was also an animagus.

"What's your animagus Draco?" Fred said slyly. George smirked, cocking his head to the side, much like a dog would. Draco's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he realised the growl must have given him away.

Draco was just about to tell the twins to butt the fuck out when he felt Callia out her paws on his shoulders. He knew what she wanted even before he felt her magic flow into him, helping his body shirt and change. Draco closed his eyes and focused on shifting, and a few seconds later he was on all fours on the chair with Callia, now a white wolf, but with his usual blue-grey eyes.

The twins gaped for a second, then smiled. The twins' smiles then turned to full on grins as they each moved to pick up one of the small creatures. Fred picked up Callia, and George grabbed a growling Draco. The two then flopped beck down onto the bed, forcing the panther and wolf between them.

"So, Callia's a panther, and your a winter wolf?" Fred said to the Draco-wolf, while stroking a purring Callia's ears. George smirked at Draco's disgust, obvious even as a wolf, when he ran his hand down the white-blonde fur. Callia pawed his face when he began to growl at George, and the twins sprang off the bed and the two cousins began to wrestle.

Fred and George watched, eyebrows raised and twin grins on their faces, as Draco and Callia wrestled on the bed, yipping, barking and growling playfully. After about half an hour the twins were in fits of laughter.

Callia heard them and turned to growl at them. Callia and Draco then started growling softly to one another, confusing the chuckling twins.

**"Cali, can we please attack them?"** Draco growled, a whine slipping out. The twins looked at Draco curiously when they heard the whine follow the low growl. They pretty much figured out the two were talking to one another when Callia replied in a soft growl.

**"Not yet Drakey, have some patience!"** Callia let out a bark/laugh, like Sirius often did, and Draco gave another small whine, this time one of annoyance.

**"C'mon Cali! No fair!" **Draco's whine turned into a low, threatening growl as he decided to ignore Callia and attack the twins anyway. It was going to be two on one unless she helped him. Callia mentally sighed as she turned to help Draco; there was no way he was going to stop now, and two on one was never a fair fight.

-o-

Callia lunged on the twins a split second after Draco did, Callia tackling Fred, while Draco landed on George. The twins fell down onto the bed, with the tiny panther and not-much-bigger wolf on top of them, growling and nipping playfully at them. The twins looked shocked for a second before their usual mischievous grin appeared on their faces.

The twins played along, wrestling with the two happily until Callia got bored and jumped off the bed, only to curl up in front of the fire. Draco whined and jumped off the bed, padding over to her. Draco nosed her head, and growled at her to get up and keep playing, and she growled back before shifting. She let her magic flow briefly into Draco and he rolled his eyes before shifting as well.

"I'm not in the mood Drake," Callia grumbled, before flopping, belly down, on the bed. Draco and the twins looked at her, suddenly worried. Callia had never turned down a wrestle before.

Draco motioned for the twins to leave, and they nodded before shooting Callia one last look and disappearing down into the kitchen. Draco moved to sit on the bed beside Callia, rubbing her shoulder in soothing circles.

Callia moved to curl up in his arms, her head pressed into his neck, like she had often done when she was little and her parents were out of the country. Draco recognised the signs even before he felt her tears drop onto his neck, and felt her tiny body begin to shake with sobs; Callia was clearly missing Voldemort and Bellatrix.

Draco took one of the two necklaces around Callia neck off, leaving her little box of treasures. Draco enlarged the two-way mirror and spoke into it.

"My Lord? Aunty Bella?" Luckily, both of them were alone at the time, and answered straight away.

"Draco?" The Dark Lord seemed panicked at the worry in the young blonde's voice.

"Is Callia ok?" This came from Bella, and it was rare to ever hear her worried.

"Not really. I think she's missing you two..." Draco moved the mirror back to show them Callia curled up against his chest, and when he pulled it back to his face, there was pain in both their eyes; they recognised Callia's cured-up position only too well. Voldemort spoke after a few silent seconds.

"Put the mirror on the floor or the bed, and step back," Draco did as he was told, and watched with awe as first Tom, and then Bella, stepped out of the mirror. Bellatrix picked up the mirror off the bed as she stepped out of it, and clasped it back around Callia's neck when she hugged her. Draco moved off the bed as Voldemort and Bella were pulled down on either side of Callia.

Seeing she needed her parents comfort, Draco gave a bow to his Lord and a smile to Bellatrix before heading out into his own dorm room and slept alone for the first time since coming to Hogwarts that year.

-o-

Callia woke at 5am the next morning only to find herself snuggled between her parents in her bed, Draco no where in sight. Callia's cheeks flared with shame when she remembered her tears from the night before. Bella stroked her flaming cheeks and Callia buried her head into her mother's neck.

"I missed you mum," Callia's muffled voice came from Bellatrix's neck. Bella's arms tightened around her daughter, pulling her away from a sleeping Tom and onto her chest.

Bellatrix stood up, careful not to jostle the bed, and, Callia still cradled to her chest, walked over to the chair by the ever-blazing fire. Bellatrix stroked Callia's soft raven hair and hummed her a soothing lullaby, something she had not done since Callia was a baby. Callia felt herself drifting back to sleep, an clutched onto her mothers robes, afraid she would be gone when Callia awoke next.

"It's ok baby, go to sleep," Bella cooed, in a very un-Bellatrix way. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered.

Callia snuggled closer to her mother's chest and fell asleep once again.

-o-

Draco quietly opened the door to his and Callia's room just before nine the next morning. He peeked in, and smiled when he saw Callia curled up against Bella's chest in the chair by the fire. Bella smiled and motioned him in, and he came in quietly, folding himself at Bella's feet.

Tera slid off the bed where she was curled around Tom and came to rest in Draco's lap. He ran his hand over the cool scales as she began to hiss contentedly.

"At least this snake doesn't hate you!" Bella laughed softly. Draco laughed at the tone in her voice, then pulled the purple snake to his chest, giggling - in a manly way of course - when Tera assaulted his face with her forked tongue.

"Yes, Aunty Bella, I'm glad Tera doesn't hate me! One psychotic snake chasing me around is enough!" Bella let out a mad cackle, making both Tom and Callia stir. Callia opened her ice blue eyes and smiled widely as she saw she was still in her mothers arms. Tom groaned from the bed, complaining that he was the Dark Lord and he deserved sleep.

Tera picked up her head and hissed lowly at Draco, then curled back up in the boys lap.

_"Don't talk about my mother that way blondie!"_

"Oh get over it Tera, you_ mother_ was terrorising me long before you were even thought of!" Bella raised an eyebrow and Callia laughed, calling Tera over with a hiss.

_"Tera! Leave Drakey alone and come over here!"_

_"But it's fun making him angry!"_ Tera complained as she slithered over to her master. Draco huffed and shot a deadly look at the snake.

"Cali!" Draco whined. "Stop calling me Drakey!"

"Since when can you understand Parstletongue Draco?" Bella asked as Tera slid up on her lap to curl around Callia.

"A while. Callia's been helping me over the last few weeks to understand it more; whether she talks in Parstletongue or writes in it," Draco shrugged, and Bella eyed her daughter.

"What?" Callia asked innocently. She then closed her eyes and relished the feel of being in her mothers arms. Bella was just about to reply when Pansy stuck her head in the door from the first-year girls dorm room; that was how she normally entered the cousins' room. She glanced at Bella, gave a clearly frightened look at the bed where the Dark Lord himself was sleeping, then strode over to Draco, Callia and Bella by the fire.

"Drake, Cali, are you two going on the train? It leaves in an hour and breakfast in nearly over," Draco looked at Callia and she shook her head. There was no way she was letting her mother go now.

"No, we'll Floo home from here Pansy, and you can come with us if you want! Can you tell the girls I'll be out to say goodbye in a minute?" Callia asked, as she unwillingly pushed off her mother's chest.

"Sure! Can I come with you?" Pansy asked Bella, and when she got a smile and a nod as an answer, she turned with a smile and left.

"Well, at least Pansy had the decency to ask..." The Dark Lord said dryly from the bed. Callia laughed at him, and turned to look pointedly at Draco, who huffed and unwillingly got up.

"Fine, I'll go tell Sev he doesn't have to ride the train..." Callia laughed again at his expression and watched him walk into the boys dorm room.

Callia gave her mother and now fully awake father a smile before going into the girls dorm room. She gave Leslie, Lenexa, Alexis and Astoria a hug goodbye, and told them to owl her over the holidays. She quickly ran up to the second-year dorms and gave a hug to Daphane, telling her the same. She shrunk Pansy's trunk and the two then headed back to Callia's room.

When they got there, much to Pansy's relief, Voldemort had already gotten up and Flooed home, leaving Bella wandering around the room. Callia left Pansy in the room with Bella and went into the boys room. She said a quick goodbye to Blaise and invited him over for Yule. She then told Draco to hurry the hell up and went back to her room.

"Mum, will you take Pansy home for me? I have to meet up with the twins, and Draco's not ready to go yet. We'll be home soon," Callia ran over and gave her mother a hug and a warning look. Bella sighed in exasperation as she threw the Floo powder into the fire.

"I won't scare her!"

"Too late," Pansy muttered before Bellatrix dragged her into the emerald flames and cackled gleefully.

"Riddle Manor!"


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N – Thank you to everyone who review, you are all awesome! Same deal with the next chap, 5 reviews or I won't post.**

**Anyway, here's the next chap, so enjoy! :) **

**-o-**

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**"Callia/Draco/Sirius talking in animagus forms"**

**Pairings: **Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

-o-

**Chapter 27**

When Draco was done packing his stuff, Callia shrunk his trunk as well as her own and they met the twins in the kitchen half an hour before the train was due to leave.

"We're going to miss you!" Fred sobbed theatrically. George made a motion like he was going to faint, and then began to fake-wail like his brother. Draco rolled his eyes at them, and Callia was laughing so hard she almost fell off her chair. The house elves looked at the twins like they belonged in St. Mungos, but otherwise ignored the four.

After ten minutes the boys finally stopped acting like idiots and began complaining that they would have to spend the holidays with Ron and Ginny.

"At least mum convinced Bill and Charlie to come home for Yule!" Fred said happily.

"Yeah!" George exclaimed. "Hang on Callia. Do you want to meet Bill and Charlie?" George asked excitedly, and Fred nodded. Draco snorted and walked out. Callia pouted.

"Now look what you've done!"

"We're sorry!" the twins said together. "Fine, bring him with you!" Fred said grumpily.

Callia rolled her eyes before pulling two pieces of parchment out of her robes. She then placed a hand on each and started whispering to herself. After about twenty seconds she stepped back and smiled. She conjured a quill and wrote on one of the pieces of parchment, and her smile turned to a full blown grin when the writing appeared on the other piece. Callia put one of the parchments back in her robe and banished the quill.

"Use this to contact me, it's much quicker then owls," The boys both nodded as she slid the other piece of parchment towards them, and Fred put it in his robe. She then pecked each twin on the cheek, before turning and heading back her room.

"See you boys!"

-o-

When Callia got back up to her room she was angry to find it empty; Draco had obviously Flooed home already. Callia scowled at the blonde's jealousy and went up to the Owlery to collect Eri. She had ignored the owl ever since coming to Hogwarts and felt bad.

Eri flat our refused to come to Callia when she finally reached the Owlery, and Callia turned with a sigh, muttering to herself as she headed back to her room.

"Fine then, bloody bird, fly all the way home!"

Since Callia had her back turned she didn't see the owl blink at her then turn and fly out the window. Callia went back up to her room and checked she had her trunk before quickly warding the room with a few spells Sev had taught her, before Flooing home herself.

Callia Flooed straight into her bedroom at home, but it was so much like her room with Draco at Hogwarts she couldn't stand it, knowing he was either angry or upset. She pulled her trunk out of her pocket and threw it on the bed, not even bothering to un-shrink it. She then let her magic flow out of her, searching, to see if Draco was in the Manor. As she guessed, he wasn't, but Pansy was. Callia let out an annoyed breath and went down to the library where Pansy was engrossed in one of the thousands of books in her father's library. Judging by the thickness of the book, Callia figured she would be occupied for another hour at least, so she went straight to the Floo room and Flooed to Malfoy Manor.

Callia let her magic flow out of her as soon as she entered the ancient manor, and quickly located her cousin; he was in the never-used attic. Callia reeled her magic back in as soon as it touched on Draco, not wanting him to sense her. She hurried up to the attic and found Draco sitting on the floor in front of the only window - a small, dusty circle window which overlooked the sprawling green lawn at the back of the manor. His shoulders were clearly tensed, and he was taking short, sharp, shallow breaths, never seeming to get enough air into his lungs.

Callia moved stealthily through the dusty room, keeping herself hidden behind long-forgotten pieces of furniture covered in white sheets. She moved until she was only half a meter away from her cousin, who was staring, unseeing, out of the window. Draco shifted slightly, and her heart almost stopped when she saw the tear stains on his cheeks, and the fresh tears welling in his eyes.

_Did I really hurt him that much? Was it because of Fred and George? What's wrong with him?_

Callia strode over silently and wrapped her arms around Draco's shaking shoulders. Her magic automatically flowed out to surround them both, making Draco shiver at the familiarity. The blonde suddenly fainted, his dead weight now lying across Callia's lap. Callia knew they were the only two in the manor, or she probably would have called for Narcissa.

Instead, she put one hand on Draco's blond head, and another on his stomach, and sent as much healing energy she could into him. She knew it wasn't something that witches and wizards could normally do, but she wasn't really normal, was she? Callia didn't know exactly what was wrong with her cousin, but she was going to do her damn best to make him better.

After a few minutes, Draco's body was relaxed, and his breathing had evened out. Callia was exhausted, and her magic severely depleted, but she didn't stop. After another minute, she laid Draco on the floor, putting both hands to his chest, and revived him. He blinked up at her, confusion on his face, until he remembered where he was.

"Cali?" he croaked trying to sit up. Callia's hand stayed on his chest, keeping him on the floor, and sending a flow of calming magic into him. Callia soon felt like she was going to faint from the loss of her magic, but kept it up until Draco regained enough strength to push her off.

"Drakey, stay down" Callia said softly, but instead he looked at her with wide eyes. Callia was deathly pale and visibly shaking. Her eyes had dimmed, lost their usual mischievous glint, and she looked as if she were about to collapse.

Which is exactly what she did only seconds later.

-o-

Pansy had Flooed over to Malfoy manor after reading for an hour and she still hadn't seen Callia. She thought that if she wasn't there, at least Draco could help find her. Malfoy manor seemed strangely deserted as Pansy wandered up to the blonde's bedroom, confused to find it empty. _Where is he? _Pansy went back into the corridor, fully prepared to search the entire castle when she saw an ajar door at the end of the corridor. Behind it, a set of spiralling stairs were barely visible.

Never having been up there before, Pansy was a bit apprehensive, but she was committed to finding her two best friends. She pushed open the door, climbing up the dusty stairs, which she soon realised led up to an attic. Pansy walked in just as Callia collapsed.

"Callia!" Pansy and Draco shouted at once. Draco looked at Pansy for a second, shocked, before motioning her over. "Help me with her!"

Pansy and Draco pulled Callia up, putting one of her dead arms over each of their shoulders. Callia felt unusually light, especially since it was her dead weight the two were carrying.

Draco got even more worried, but managed to hold it together long enough for the two to get Callia out of the attic and onto Draco's bed. Draco looked down at his cousin worriedly; he wished his mother was here, she would know what to do. _I guess I'll just have to go tell aunty Bella and Tom. _ Voldemort was going to be furious when he saw Callia, and Draco was sure he would be blamed for it.

"Stay with her, I've got to go get Bella and Tom. If mum and dad come home, get mum up here to help her!" Draco said, before throwing some Floo powder into the ever-blazing fire in his room, and Flooed straight into the Dark Lord's office, guessing that's where Tom would be. He guessed right.

"Draco?" Draco was just about to answer when Tom saw the look on his face. "Where is she? What happened to her?"

Draco just motioned for him to follow, not able to say a word. He threw more Floo power into the flames and Flooed straight into his bedroom, Tom only a step behind. When he saw Callia lying on the bed, deathly pale and clearly unconscious, he turned on Draco, as the blonde had expected.

"What in the name of Merlin happened to her?" he roared as he moved over to the bed. He glared daggers at the unresponsive blonde as he cast a diagnostic spell over his daughter. After a minute, he relaxed. He turned on Draco again, but this time spoke calmly, trying not to scare the shaking blonde.

"How did she manage to drain all her magic? Draco, answer me." the blonde looked up at the deadly tone in Tom's voice, and finally responded.

"Well, it started just before we left Hogwarts. We were in the kitchen with the twins," Tom's face pinched up into a scowl. "And they asked Callia if she wanted to meet their older brother's, Bill and Charlie. I got a bit jealous and stormed out, then Flooed back here. I knew Callia would find me if I stayed in my room - well let's face it, she finds me _anywhere_ I go - so I went up to the attic and hid. I started crying," here Draco's pale cheeks turned pink and he looked embarrassed, "I don't know why it weakened me like it did. I was on the verge of passing out when Callia found me, and then I fainted in her arms. I think she might have turned her magic into healing energy or something, and then pushed it all into me. Just after I woke up, she collapsed, and Pansy came in. We brought her down here, and I went to get you." Draco finished. The blush was slowly disappearing, and the Dark Lord was looking at Draco curiously.

"How could crying have weakened you so much?"

"I have no idea, Sir," Draco said softly.

Tom was just about to take Callia home when they heard a familiar yell from the floor below.

"Draco!" Draco looked at Tom, and he nodded.

"Bring her up here, she might be able to help," Draco nodded, and hurried out of the room, reappearing a minute later with a worried-looking Narcissa.

"What happened to her?" she shrieked when she saw Callia lying on the bed. She quickly composed herself, however, when she saw Tom sitting on the bed next to her.

"Magical drain Cissy. Can you help her?" Narcissa looked shocked at being addressed as "Cissy" from her Lord, as normally only Bellatrix or Callia called her that, but went over to the bed and quickly cast a diagnostic spell, coming up with the same results as her Lord. She then turned to Draco.

"Draco, go into my study and get me a stabiliser potion," Draco hurried out as Narcissa turned to Tom. "That's all I can really do My Lord. The potion should stabilise her magical core, and then she just needs rest so her magic can replenish itself. I know she will hate it, but make her stay in bed for tomorrow at least,"

Draco snorted from the door, and handed his mother the potion. "You are never going to get Callia to stay in bed, Dark Lord or not!"

Tom glared at Draco for a second and then took the potion off Narcissa, who had just lifted the vial to Callia's lips.

"Thank you, Narcissa. You may go now," Narcissa looked set to argue, but thankfully, Lucius appeared at the door and dragged his wife out without another word. Tom carefully lifted his daughter up and slowly poured the potion into her mouth. After a minute, Tom lifted her into his arms easily and walked slowly towards the fire, careful not to jostle Callia's tiny body. Draco walked ahead of him and threw the Floo powder into the fore for him.

"Draco, would you like to come? I think Callia would feel better if you were there when she wakes up," Tom said softly. Draco nodded as was just bout to step into the emerald flames when Tom stopped him. "Ask your parents first, Draco,"

"Yes, Sir,"

Tom nodded and Flooed straight into Callia's bedroom, setting her on the bed. Not even ten seconds later, Draco stepped out of the fireplace. He immediately hopped up onto the bed, pulling Callia into his arms. Tom smiled, even more so when Tera slithered up from the floor and curled around the two if them.

"If she wakes up, call one of the house elves, Nagini or Tera to come get me," Draco nodded he would, and turned back to Callia, stroking her raven hair with one hand, and Tera's cold head with the other.


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N – I have to say guys I am VERY disappointed :( I only got 4 reviews! :( Since you don't seem to be inclined to review, I will put it down to 4 per chapter until chapter 30, where I hope you will start reviewing more and I will put it back up to five.**

**I really didn't want to go back on my promise and post this chapter but I had too... I couldn't leave my awesome fans without another chapter! But this is the first and last time!**

**Enjoy!**

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**"Callia/Draco/Sirius talking in animagus forms"**

**Pairings: **Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

-o-

**Chapter 28**

Callia woke an hour later to find herself in her bedroom at home, curled up in a sleeping Draco's arms. She felt exhausted, but a lot better then before she had collapsed. Tera, who was wound around both teens, picked her head up and brushed her cold face against Callia's pale cheek. She noted the room was dark, lit only by the blazing fire.

_"Master, you're awake!"_

_"Yes, I am," _Callia rolled her eyes. _"How long have I been out?"_

_"About half a day. It's almost midnight,"_

_"Really? How long has Draco been asleep?"_

_"Only a few hours, he refused to leave you. Your mother and father have been in every hour to see if you woke up. Tom asked me to go and find him when you woke," _Tera graced Callia's pale cheek with a flick of her forked tongue, and uncurled herself from the two bodies.

_"Go get him then. And can you get mum to come in here to?"_

_"Of course, master,"_

_"And don't call me master! Damn ignorant snake!" _Callia hissed as the snake slithered out the door. Callia looked after her, and could have sworn Tera was laughing.

-o-

Tom was sitting in the library reading, Bella curled up on the lounge beside him, her head resting on his lap. Bella had a book on dark spells open, her usual psychotic smile on her face, and she was twirling her wand in her hands, itching to try out some of the spells. Nagini was curled around Tom's shoulders, her tail moving down to occasionally stroke Bella's hair, as Tom's free hand would. Anyone, Death Eater or not - except Sirius, Severus and Lucius - would take one look at the scene and thought they were dreaming; it was not a scene you would expect to see in the Dark Lord's home.

Not only did the Dark Lord have a smile on his face, making him seem even younger then he looked, but Bella was actually reading, something she never took interest in until a certain Dark Lord knocked her up.

Bella suddenly let out a very un-lady-like snort of amusement, remembering that very night after she came across a contraception spell. The Dark Lord looked down at his deranged wife and smiled lovingly, still marvelling after all these years that he was actually capable of loving someone. Bella looked highly amused and Tom raised an eyebrow, smirking at her.

"Something funny?" Bella put down the book, but continued to twirl her wand, something she seemed to do unconsciously.

"I just came across a contraceptive spell," Bellatrix motioned to the book she put down. Tom needed no more information then that to know his wife had been thinking; they knew each other too well by now.

"In a book of dark spells?" he questioned.

Bella was just about to answer when the two heard a hiss from outside the library, and Nagini picked up her head, resting it back on Tom's shoulder when Tera slithered into the study.

_"Master Tom, Lady Bellatrix," _Tera hissed. She only called them that out of respect to her mother, and only to their faces. _"Callia has just awoken and has asked for the both of you. Draco is still asleep." _

_"Thankyou Tera," _Tera nodded and turned, slithering back out the door, no doubt back up to Callia's room. Bella sat up and pulled Tom to his feet, and they walked up to Callia's room, Nagini hissing lowly from Tom's shoulders. When they walked into the room, Callia was still curled in Draco's arms, but she had summoned a book and was now reading it, using only the flickering light from the blazing fire.

Tom went over to the bed, sitting down and plucking the book from her hands. Bella went around the other side and wrapped her arms around both Draco and Callia, for she could see her daughter was not going to leave Draco's arms. Tom seemed to realise this to, and instead just sat there, running his fingers through Callia's long, raven hair. Callia started to purr, loving the feeling of having the three people she loved most in the world with her.

-o-

Sirius and Severus came over the next morning, and were only then told of the incident with Callia and Draco. Predictably, they were both more worried about Callia, but they had both know why she had collapsed; no one knew why Draco had fainted.

Once Callia had assured the two she was fine, Severus started asking Draco questions about when he fainted. He managed to get out of it only by shifting and running out of the room as quickly as he could. When he found Callia, she hugged him straight away.

"You shifted on your own?" the wolf-Draco nodded his head, then let out a whine. Callia rolled her eyes and shifted as well.

**"Can we go for a run around the grounds?" **Draco pleaded. Callia smiled at him and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

**"Sure Drake! Hang on a sec," **Callia quickly shifted back long enough to yell out her and Draco were going out to the lake on the property before shifting back and taking off, Draco hot on her heels.

Once the two were outside, they raced to the lake at the edge of the Riddle estate. Callia beat Draco easily, thankful her tiny panther form was built for speed more then Draco's wolf. Since the place was huge it took them a while, but both seemed to have unlimited energy, and wrestled for a good half an hour once they reached the lake.

After a while, Callia shifted back, changing her robes into a muggle bikini top and board shorts with a wave of her hand before diving smoothly into the cool, clear water. Draco whined from the bank then shifted back as well.

"Cali!" Callia poked her head out of the water, grinning, up and waved her hand again, leaving Draco in only a pair of board shorts. He looked embarrassed for a split second before scowling and diving in after her. They raced around the lake, which was twice the size of a muggle swimming pool, for a good hour before dragging themselves out of the water and laying down in the cool shade.

The lake itself was massive and a perfect circle. The water was cool and clear all the way to the bottom, which was a layer of smooth pebbles. All around the lake was a few dozen massive ferns, which gave the banks shade and hid the lake from prying eyes. The ferns had been spelled to look like the trees on the rest of the grounds from outside, so unless you know about the lake, you would never guess it was there.

The place itself was, in Callia's opinion, "a little slice of heaven"; she had gone there often over the years, mostly when there was a Death Eater meeting at the house. Callia smiled, remembering all those times. She still marvelled at how her mother and father had managed to keep her a secret from most of the Death Eaters, especially when there were meeting in the house when she was little and her magic was uncontrollable.

Draco noticed her smile, and the glazed-over look in her eyes that told him she was lost in a memory. Draco smirked. They were laying not even half a meter from the bank, and in this particular spot, the bank dropped straight down for a meter instead of gradually sloping down. Draco silently got up, not wanting to jolt her out of her memory just yet. He ran over and jumped, pulling himself into a ball to get the maximum amount of splash.

He heard, even underwater, when Callia got splashed. Draco knew he only had a few seconds, if that, to get away. Still underwater, Draco took off across the lake. When he finally broke the surface for a breath, Callia was right behind him, and promptly dunked him back under the water. He looked at her grinning face under the clear water, then watched her eyes go wide. She let him go and the both broke the surface.

'Cali?" Callia grinned at him before closing her eyes and placing her hands on her neck. She pulled them back after about ten seconds, and Draco's jaw dropped; there were now a set of gills on Callia's neck. She winked at him before diving back under the water. She came up soon after with a huge smile on her face.

Before Draco could even respond, Callia was on him in a flash, her small hands wrapped loosely around his neck. Draco felt it when the side of his neck split to make the gills, but surprisingly it wasn't painful. It took Callia about thirty seconds to do his neck, and he realised she was going as soft and gentle on him as she could. He gave her a grateful smile before dunking her like she did to him not 5 minutes before.

The two spent the next hour chasing each other underwater. They only broke the surface if they need to speak, but mostly they could tell what the other was trying to say, their bond was so strong. The crystal clear water was perfect for playing games, as they could see each other as clearly as if they were out of the water.

Their games were only broken when a black, shaggy dog leapt into the water. Callia and Draco shared almost identical pouts of annoyance, and reluctantly got out. Sirius dragged himself out of the water, shaking his shaggy coat before shifting. Callia and Draco climbed out of the water together, and Sirius' eyes went wide when he was the gills on their necks.

"Callia... Are those_ gills?_" Callia laughed at the utter shock in his voice, her pearly voice bouncing off the ferns around them.

"Yes, Siri, they are. And I made them so we can still breath out of the water as well!" she smiled. She saw the look in his eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'll get rid of them!" Callia pouted again before walking over to Draco and removing his gills, then doing the same to herself.

When Sirius saw that they were gone he relaxed, letting out a breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding; Merlin, how powerful was this kid?

Callia's pout was suddenly replaced with a wicked smirk, and she turned to whisper in Draco's ear. An almost identical smirk appeared on his lips and they turned in sync to Sirius, their eyes ablaze with mischief.

"What?"

The two shifted together and pounced on Sirius, growling playfully. Sirius soon shifted as well, happily joining in on the wrestle. After ten minutes, however, Sirius had managed to pin them both to the ground.

**"You two did that just so you wouldn't have to come inside, didn't you?"** he growled, but both could tell it was playful.

**"Sure did Siri!"** Callia smirked - how she could smirk when she was a panther was a mystery to Sirius, but somehow she managed it**. "How about a race back to the manor? But me and Drake get a head start 'cause you can run faster**!" Callia asked. Sirius growled, but nodded and let them up; he knew he would never get them back to the manor otherwise.

Draco jumped up and took off straight away, and Callia waited not even five seconds before taking off after him. Sirius was impatient and only waited seven more seconds before following after the streaks of black and white.

-o-

Callia had beaten the both to the manor, much to Sirius' embarrassment. Severus saw the flush of pink on his lover's cheeks and raised an eyebrow in question, but Sirius remained silent. Callia smirked at him, and he glared at her, thought only half-heartedly.

Draco shook his head at his cousins antics then dragged her into the dining room for lunch, which was what Sirius had gone to get them for. Since everyone else had already eaten waiting for them, it was just Callia, Draco and Sirius at the massive dining table.

"Have either of you told your parents you're animagus' yet?" Sirius asked as he put a heap of butter on his baked potatoes. He laughed when he saw the guilty looks they shared. "I'll take that as a 'no'!"

"Tell them and you'll die," Callia said calmly. Sirius looked at her, not quite sure if she was joking or not. By the way Draco was eyeing her, he guessed her wasn't.

"Riiiight..." Callia smirked at his wary tone, but brought her hand up to hide it, wanting to see how long she could spin it out. Draco seemed to realise what she was doing and burst out laughing, alerting Sirius to the fact she was only joking. He growled at her.

"I should really hex you right now," Sirius muttered, shaking his head as he rose and stalked out of the dining room.


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews! Same deal for this chapter, at least 4 reviews please! Enjoy! :D**

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**"Callia/Draco/Sirius talking in animagus forms"**

**Pairings: **Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

-o-

**Chapter 29**

Callia and Draco went into the library after lunch, both grabbing a book and curling up together on the soft rug in front of the fire. After an hour both of them were so sleepy Callia returned to books to the shelves with a flick of her hand and, to Draco's surprise, shifted to her panther form and curled up. Draco shrugged and shifted as well, smiling to himself when Callia moved to curl up next to him.

-o-

Tom and Bellatrix walked into the library an hour later, looking for Callia as a letter had arrived for her. Tom almost fainted when he saw the small panther and winter wolf curled up on his floor. Bella got over the shock quicker then her husband, and smiled at them.

"They're so cute! And look, Cali's so tiny!" Bella cooed. Tom looked over at his wife; her psychotic side seemed to be fading daily– it was only a bad thing when it was being replaced with this new, maternal Bella.

"Bella..."

"What? They're adorable!" Tom had to admit the two did look cute curled up with one another. Tom muttered something under his breath the bent down next to the sleeping pair. Since Severus had told him Callia's patronus was a panther, and the wolf's fur was the same white-blonde as Draco's hair, he placed a hand on the back of the tiny panther, gently shaking. His eyes widened at how silky and soft her fur was.

"Cali,"

The panther opened one ice-blue eye, then the other. She then blinked, sensing her father was not angry with her, and slowly wiggled away from Draco so as not to wake him. She then stretched and let out a cat-like _meow_, before shifting back to her human form. Bella laughed at her, while Tom just raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked innocently. Bellatrix just smirked at her, kneeling down to pat the Draco-wolf, who was still asleep.

"An animagus, huh? And when were you planning on telling us that?" Tom asked her, eyebrow still raised.

"I was actually hoping you would find us asleep so I wouldn't have to!" Callia smirked. Bellatrix cackled and stood up, leaving Draco twitching from her laughing loudly in his ear. "So, why did you wake me up?"

Tom had to refrain from shaking his head at the obvious change in conversation and pulled a letter out of his robes and handed it to her, smiling.

"It seems to be from one of your friends from school," Callia smiled widely, plonking down onto the closest chair to Draco, and opened it as Tom shook his head and left the room, dragging his wife with him.

The letter was from Astoria and Daphane. They had written to say that they were able to come to her Yule and birthday parties, and just need to know that dates, times, and how they were to get there. Callia smiled to herself and summoned a quill and began to write a reply.

When she was done, she searched the huge manor for Eri, finding her asleep in her father's study, her head under one wing. She walked over and stroked her soft feathers, and Eri slowly woke up. She nipped Callia's fingers in annoyance, but once she saw the letter clutched in her hand, unwillingly held out her leg. Callia tied on the letter and gave Eri another pat.

"Can you take this to Daphane and Astoria Greengrass?" the owl hooted and rubbed against Callia's cheek; apparently she was forgiven. Callia opened the window and let Eri fly out before closing it again. She then went back into the library and woke Draco up. She estimated they only had an hour before dark and she wanted to go flying.

-o-

Callia and Draco spent almost every waking minute together until Yule eve. The two had agreed not to get each other presents, and had gone to Diagon and Knockturn alley the week before to get everyone else's.

At that moment, Tom had taken the Death Eaters on a raid of an Order safe-house "Just to ruin that old coots holidays!" as her father had said. Callia and Draco had just finished the letters to all of their friends, giving them all untraceable Portkeys that Sev and Siri had created for them.

Callia smirked when she remembered telling her father about the party. He had been so angry that he hadn't spoken to her for the rest of the day, then gone and tortured Peter for hours on end. After that, he had told Severus and Sirius to make her half a dozen untraceable Portkeys so she could send to her friends. Daphane and Astoria were due in an hour, as was Pansy; Callia had sent their Portkeys the day before. Lenexa, Alexis, Blaise and Leslie were due later that night.

Callia had also invited another second-year boy she had met in the library called Theo. She knew he would be fine because his parents were Death Eaters. Theo was a bit of a loner, and Callia thought he belonged more in Ravenclaw then Slytherin, but he seemed like a nice guy. She was sure Draco and Blaise knew who he was, but she was hoping they would become friends while they were all in her home. Theo was due in at the same time as Blaise and the rest of the girls.

An hour later, Pansy, Daphane and Astoria arrived in the Floor room and Daphane and Pansy handed over the Portkeys as soon as Callia arrived.

"No, keep them. They're reusable. Saves me getting more organised for my birthday!" With that, Callia dragged them all up to her room and put their stuff away. Her room had been enlarged to fit all of her guests, and there was now eight beds in the room instead of one; two draped in dark green over the left side of the room for Theo and Blaise, and five draped in silver over the other side for Daphane, Astoria, Leslie, Alexis and Lenexa. Draco said he was going to sleep with Callia as he normally did.

Callia had also grudgingly organised the room next to hers for the three boys if all the girls became too much.

Daphane and Astoria nearly fainted when going into Callia's room, and even Pansy's jaw dropped. As well as the addition of beds, there was now a fireplace on each side of the room, ever-blazing, warm and bathing the room in a flickering orange glow. The wall - just one, because her room was circular - which had previously been just bare stone, was now covered in thick, dark green velvet, with silver and gold snakes curling their way round the room. The chairs by the fire, which had previously been purple, were now a forest green with silver stitching. The desk was gone, and the bookcase had been moved to sit between the two fireplaces.

The room was a Slytherins paradise.

-o-

Callia, Pansy, Draco, Astoria and Daphane were all in the massive library reading books when Callia suddenly stood and left. The girls eyed her, but Draco just shook his head and followed her up to her room. She went over to the bookcase and pulled out a yellowing piece of parchment. Callia had been checking it daily, but the twins hadn't written to her; she hadn't checked it for a few days because she had been busy arranging everything for the party.

Callia unrolled the parchment, and a huge smile cracked her face when she saw the parchment was full of the twins messy scrawl. She summoned a quill and headed back downstairs, running headlong into Draco because she was reading as she walked. Draco took one look at the parchment in her hands and scowled; he knew about the parchment, and hated that the twins had a way to contact Callia that he didn't.

Draco stormed back to the library, picking up his book and pretending to read it while he watched Callia sit. He studied her face as her eyes scanned the letter.

-o-

Callia perched herself back down on her seat in the library as she read the letter from Fred and George.

_Dear, Goddess of Darkness,_

Callia snorted, but kept reading.

_We know we haven't written to you all holidays and were are sorry! *sob, sob* _

_We are writing not only to say have a happy Yule, but to also inform you that both Bill and Charlie want to meet you! Do you still want to meet them? If you do, write back with a date and time you're free and we will set up a meeting for you!_

_We will be there, so don't worry! Oh, George said to bring that blonde cousin of yours... ;)_

At this, Callia smirked. She had seen the way the twins, George in particular, had been looking at Draco, even if he hadn't._ Should I invite the twins over for Yule? _She thought absently as she kept reading.

_Also, I think our mum might want to kill you... Ginny told her you sucked her magic right out of her, and that didn't sit well with mum - thats the main reason we haven't been writing... How did you do that anyway? You HAVE to show us!_

_Anyway, mum is just about to knock down our door if we don't go and help her with tea so talk to you soon!_

_Love,_

_Gred&Forge _

Callia smiled as she finished reading. She looked up to find Draco watching her, and motioned him over to read the letter. His eyes narrowed, but he went over anyway. He started to read, and Callia laughed when his eyes went wide when he was mentioned. Then his eyes narrowed again when the twins asked them to teach her how to suck someone's magic out.

When he got to the end, he felt his possessiveness for Callia flare when he read "_Love,_ Gred&Forge". Just one word made him want to strangle those red-headed pranksters. Callia felt his magic flare and grabbed the parchment out of his hand.

"It's just a word, Drake," she said soothingly. She knew her words wouldn't work, so she let her magic flow out to envelope the shaking blonde beside her. Pansy was used to this, but Daphane and Astoria's eyes widened a bit; a look from Pansy had them hiding their shock. Not that Callia noticed anyway.

Callia waved her hand over the parchment and the writing cleared. Callia then pulled out a quill and quickly wrote a reply, Draco scowling beside her. She made sure to tell them they were invited to her birthday party, and Bill and Charlie were more than welcome as well. Draco's scowl only grew the more Callia wrote.


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N – This will be a bit long, but PLEASE READ! **

**Firstly, thank you guys so much! I got six reviews on my last chapter! You guys are amazing! I love you all! **

**A special thanks to Ichigo Mirai (my awesome Beta), BrookeSP5 and Burnin'blackandblue, who have been constant reviewers through this whole fic :D Also, a thanks to hannahlucyy, EleKat and Diamondgirl3 for reviewing :)**

**Since this is the 'big' chapter I have been waiting forever to post, I would like at least five reviews telling me what you think! (And who did it ;) hehehe :D)**

**For those of you who are reading my fic Living A Life Of Lies, I may not have the next chapter posted for a while :( This fic seems to be the only one I can concentrate on, and at the moment, I am eight chapters ahead, so it is really the only one I can post if I have a case of writers block :(**

**Lastly, if any of you would be interested in reading any of my original stories, I have two – one with the first two chapters and the other with the prologue and first three chapters – posted on Wattpad :) My name on there is PrincessOfSerpents, and you will know it is my because my profile pic is a baby panther ^_^ If any of you fan me, I will love you all even more! :D**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling! Enjoy!**

-o-

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**"Callia/Draco/Sirius talking in animagus forms"**

**Pairings: **Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

-o-

**Chapter 30**

Fred and George were beginning to worry; they had written to Callia two days before and she was yet to reply. George picked up the parchment for the fifth time in an hour, and called Fred over as writing began to appear.

_To Master Pranksters,_

_If you ever call me the Goddess of Darkness again I will hex the both of you until you are in so much pain you will not be able to move a muscle for a year! Hope you two are having fun!_

_George, Draco read what you two wrote and it looked like he nearly shit his pants! Way to go guys!_

Fred and George smirked at each other, then quickly turned back to the parchment.

_Please don't call this thing with Bill and Charlie a "meeting", it just sounds so damn formal... I will tell you where and what time when I figure it out, and will drag Draco's blonde arse all the way there if I have to. By the way George, keep your hands _off_ his arse or I'll hex you into the New Year - minus a few of your most prized possessions - and then let Tera bite your wandering hands off! And I mean it!_

George paled, then pouted, knowing full well she would follow through on her threat. Fred grinned at him; sure, he could understand his brother's seeming infatuation with the blonde, but he was more interested in his raven-haired cousin. Callia was _his_ infatuation, but he was not so sure he could just stand back and watch if she hexed away his brothers manhood and family jewels, which he knew were the 'prized possessions' she had threatened to remove.

"You better behave, bro," Fred said quietly, but firmly, and George rolled his eyes. Fred raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine! I'll keep my hands off him... For now," he smirked. It was Fred's turn to roll his eyes as the twins turned back to the parchment.

_I guessed you guys wouldn't be aloud over for Yule, but I was going to sneak home for the weekend on my birthday, do you guys wanna come? It's the 12th February. If you can, write back and tell me so I know how many people I have to smuggle out of the castle..._

_Anyway, I have guests over, so I have to go! Talk to you trouble makers soon!_

_-CB_

"Smuggle out of the castle?" George exclaimed. "Is she nuts?"

"Probably," Fred smirked, grabbing a quill to reply. "But knowing Cal, she'll have a way to get us, and everyone else, out without being caught," Fred shrugged.

"Still... That girl is insane..." George muttered.

-o-

Later that night, Tom Disillusioned himself and stepped into the study. Callia, Pansy and two girls he recognised as Daphane and Astoria Greengrass were curled up by the fire, talking happily. Three girls he had never seen before were sitting on one of the couches reading, occasionally speaking softly. Draco was sitting a meter behind Callia, the orange glow from the fire only just flickering across his features as he spoke with two boys he knew to be Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

Callia's head lifted as he walked in the room, and she turned to smile at him before resuming her conversation. Daphane and Astoria looked at her like she had gone crazy, but Pansy seemed to understand, and threw a small, respectful smile in the same direction. Tom smiled back at her, though of course she never saw it.

Tom then turned his attention to the three girls he didn't recognise. One had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and seemed tall for her age. She was in the middle of the three, and seemed to be the 'leader'. On the blonde's right was a shorter girl, with shoulder-length, dark brown hair and brown eyes. The third girl had long black hair and grey eyes with flecks of green.

He assumed they were Leslie, Alexis and Lenexa, three of her 'roommates' - not that she shared a room with them anyway. Shook his head and walked out, removed the Disillusion charm, applied his glamour (both Tom and Bellatrix kept a glamour on themselves around the kids for they weren't ready to announce who thy were just yet) and walked back in. Callia smirked at him and sat up, as did the three around her.

"Dinner's ready, you kids hungry?" he asked, and Callia burst out laughing. Tom raised an eyebrow and glared at her. Hey, he was trying to be a normal dad here! He looked like himself, but none of them beside Pansy knew he was the Dark Lord.

"Cut it Cali," he muttered lowly. She just smirked at him as everyone got up and walked into the dining hall.

-o-

During dinner, Tom managed to find out a bit about the three girls. Lenexa was the blonde haired, blue-eyed girl, and she was outgoing, seeming comfortable in any situation; she was obviously the ringleader. Alexis was the one with the brown hair and green eyes, and she was shy, but managed to relax after a while. The girl with the black hair and hazel eyes was Leslie, and she seemed wary, almost jumpy through the entire meal.

Bella was surprisingly subdued through the meal, also observing their daughter's friends. Neither of them worried about Blaise, Theo, Astoria or Daphane, for they knew all of their parents. Pansy was practically family already, and Lucius was even considering approaching her family for a marriage contract between her and Draco - not that either of them knew.

-o-

After dinner the kids all went up to Callia's room. The girls got into a pillow fight after half an hour, and Draco took Blaise and Theo into the other room set up for them to escape the 'madness'. This room had light blue walls, and three beds draped in blue and gold covers. A silver door led off to a small bathroom. Draco could still feel Callia's magic clearly, and he smiled as he sat down to talk to the boys.

After an hour, the door to the room opened, and Draco looked up, smiling, thinking it was Callia. His smile soon faded as he took in the figure in the dark cloak, and a look of horror crossed his face as two jets of red light flew from behind the figure, stunning Blaise and Theo. The figure stepped forward and pointed a wand in his face before Draco could reach for his own. The figure cackled at him before speaking in a cold voice.

"Stupefy!"

-o-

Callia walked into Draco and the boys' spare room not long after and stopped short. All three were out cold, bound and gagged in the middle of the room. Callia rushed over to Draco, so worried about her cousin she didn't even think about protecting herself. Placing a hand on his chest she whispered;

"Eneverate!"

Draco's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around the room, confused. His eyes widened as he realised he was bound and gagged, and only sat still long enough for Callia to release him.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"I have no idea. Someone just walked in and stunned us!" Draco threw his arms around his cousin. It only lasted a second before a jet of red light hit his back, and for the second time that night, he slumped unconscious.

Callia didn't even have time to react before she suffered the same fate.


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N – Thank you all for you reviews! 5 again for this chapter! **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, I lost my USB so I couldn't :( but I did now! XD Enjoy!**

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**"Callia/Draco/Sirius talking in animagus forms"**

**Pairings: **Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

**Other Notes**: minor child abuse

-o-

**Chapter 31**

The hooded figure smiled as they Disillusioned themselves and Callia, and headed out into the entrance hall. Not even five seconds later, a taller, broader figure in a pitch black cloak Portkeyed into the manor. It was obvious this figure was older, and male. The smaller of the hooded figures took the charm off Callia, presenting her unconscious form to the man in front of her.

"Hurry," the smaller whispered.

The man nodded, picking up Callia's tiny form with one hand, and raising his wand with the other, Apparating them both away.

-o-

Ten minutes later, Pansy got up off Callia's bed. The raven-haired girl had gone to get Draco and the boys almost twenty minutes before, and Pansy was starting to worry. She headed to the room next door, and gasped when she saw the three boys; Blaise and Theo were bound and gagged, and Draco was laying on the floor near them, the rope that had been around him on the floor near his feet. All three were unconscious.

Pansy ran back to her room for her wand, motioning for the girls to follow her. Daphane and Astoria were the first to jump up, quickly followed by Leslie and Alexis. Lenexa walked in just as they were rushing out.

"What happened?" she asked, as she followed a panicking Pansy to the next room. They all gasped when they saw the boys on the floor.

Pansy ran over to Draco and revived him straight away, Daphane and Astoria doing the same to Blaise and Theo. Leslie, Lenexa and Astoria seemed frozen at the door. Draco was the first to come to, and he stared in her eyes, looking scared.

"Where's Cali?" he asked quietly. Pansy looked around worriedly.

"She came to get you!" Pansy said, her voice raising an octave.

"Fuck!" Draco said, getting up and pacing for a few seconds before stopping. He stood still and let his magic flow out, but he couldn't feel her in the manor, or anywhere in the grounds. "Fuck, she's not here! She's gone!" Draco dropped to his knees, his head in his hands.

"TOM!" Pansy called out, scaring everyone in the room. She bent down and pulled Draco to her chest as he started to sob, shaking violently. "BELLA!"

The two came into the room seconds later, both looking worried, wands drawn. The took in the scene; Blaise and Theo with ropes at their feet, Draco on his knees crying with Pansy comforting him and everyone else in the room looking shocked. But someone was missing.

"Where's Callia?" Tom asked straight away. Draco let out a pained sob and a piece of ice wormed its way around the Dark Lords heart before making its way over to his wife.

"Where is she?" he said more forcefully. _I can't lose Cali, I can't! She's everything to me! _Tom thought desperately. His wife had frozen next to him, and seemed to be having similar thoughts.

"Gone," Draco choked out. Another sob wracked his body as both Tom and Bella's hearts seemed to stop.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Tom asked through gritted teeth.

"Someone's taken her," Draco sobbed.

-o-

Callia finally came to in a cold, dark place. She was sitting on a chair, her wrists bound behind her back and her legs tied to the legs of the chair.

Callia looked around, taking in her surroundings; she was in a small, cold, dark room, no more then a meter squared, with no windows. The air was muggy, the walls damp, and a freezing breeze was blowing through the confined space from the cracks around the ill-fitted door. The room was all stone, except for the door, which was some kind of metal.

Callia shivered, and tried to conjure the 'wind' she used for keeping herself warm - like she had that day with Sirius in the dungeons at home - but found she couldn't; all she could manage was a brief flare of warmth before it faltered and died away. She was exhausted, and magically drained, though she had no idea how. _Where the hell am I?_

She struggled with her bonds until she realised they had been charmed to get tighter the more she struggled. Callia sat still as a statue and tried to get a hold on her magic. It took about an hour, but her magical core seemed to get stronger and stronger the longer she sat there.

After a while, she got up enough strength to create the swirling warm breeze around her, and it helped her concentrate now she wasn't freezing to death. She then started working on getting rid of the ropes tying her to the chair. She scowled when she couldn't remove the bonds, but she did manage to loosen them so they weren't so tight on her wrists. Even though she managed to loosen them they were still tight enough so her hands couldn't slip through.

Finally, Callia decided that if she slept, her magic core would get stronger even quicker. She closed her eyes and attempted to sleep, but to no avail. Instead, she sat there, the warm breeze still blowing around her, thinking of her family. Thinking of what her father would do once Draco woke up and realised she was gone.

Callia was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps. She unwillingly dropped the swirling vortex of warm wind, shivering at the sudden burst of freezing air, and let her head fall to her chest, pretending she was still unconscious. The door creaked open, and a large pair of boots came to rest right in front of Callia.

Callia felt a wand under her chin, and her face was lifted up for inspection by her kidnapper. Her face was turned from side to side, and Callia had to force herself to stay still. Her chin was dropped and she heard her kidnapper speak. _Well, at least now I know it's a dude! _She thought sarcastically.

"Accio possessions!" Callia almost yelled as she felt her two necklaces and ring were ripped violently off her and flew towards the man. She held back a pained shriek as her protective clip was yanked out of her hair, ripping at the raven locks. Tears began to form in her eyes but she pushed them down, not wanting to show any signs that she was awake. Her wand flew out of its holster, but she never used it anyway, so that was the least of her worries.

The man seemed to be inspecting the items in his hand. He was talking softly to himself, but Callia was right in front of him and heard every word.

"Wand," he lazily snapped her wand in half before setting the two pieces alight. "Two-way mirror, hmmm better destroy that," Callia almost cursed him, but refrained from moving. "Protective clip, very powerful spells on here, that has to go as well," Callia's heart almost stopped; she could get tortured or even killed with out the protective spells on that clip. "Now the ring... Hmmm..." the man was silent for a moment as he observed her ring. "Seems to just be jewellery," he muttered, sending it flying back to her finger with a flick of his wand. Callia almost choked on a relieved sob. She could contact Draco now! "And this box..." again he inspected the item in his hand, this time the box with all her most 'prized possessions'. Again he deemed it 'just jewellery', and placed it back around her neck.

Callia wondered why he gave her back the ring and necklace, but was cut short when her captors wand was suddenly pointed at her chest.

"Enervate!"

Since Callia was already conscious, the jolt of magic that went through her seemed to strengthen her magic. She gasped at the feeling of the magic hitting her magical core, and her eyes flew open to land on her captor. He was in a midnight black robe, the hood up covering his face.

"Finally awake I see," he chuckled darkly. "And with out your precious mirror or protection spells!" his chuckle got even colder, and the temperature in the already freezing room seemed to drop even more.

"What do you want from me?" Callia asked, and was pleased with herself when her voice stayed steady. She would never admit it, but she was scared. Really scared.

Her captor launched forward and slapped her across the face. Callia's eyes stung with tears as her cheek lit on fire, but she didn't cry. _No, I wont give you the satisfaction! _

"Shut up you little bitch! Do not speak unless you are spoken to!" he growled. He smirked at the mark of his hand on her pale cheek before he kept talking. "I want nothing from you, stupid girl. This is merely revenge. Getting back at your father," his head cocked to the side as he studied her. "You don't look much like him, more like that psychotic mother of yours!" he chuckled again, his head returning to its normal angle.

"You know who my parents are?" Callia questioned, though she was sure she already knew.

"Of course I do! Do you know how long I have been searching for a way to get back at your father? First I thought of taking his wife - dear, deranged Bella - but she would kill me in a heartbeat. But then I found out about you. Of course, there was no chance I could take you while at school, so I had to wait, had to be patient. Eventually, I found a way to kidnap you, and from your own home! Ah, I bet your father is going frantic looking for you!" he stared to laugh again, a dark, cold laugh that filled Callia with dread. "Too bad he will never see you again!"

The man then took something out of his robes; a camera. Callia's eyes widened in fear at the realisation of what he was doing. The man snapped about a dozen pictures, and in all Callia's eyes were wide and full of fear. In the last, a single tear had escaped. When the man was done, he continued with his dark chuckle.

"Oh, wont this make the perfect present for Yule?" he purred. He leant down and swiped the tear off her cheek, before walking out the door, humming happily to himself. Callia finally let her tears fall as the realisation of the situation finally hit her.

She was trapped. She was alone.

She was going to die.

-o-

Tom paced back and forth in his study. He had sent Sirius, Severus, Lucius and Narcissa out to look for Callia. Bellatrix had gone with them, not able to sit around doing nothing. He had spent the last hour trying to figure out her captor had gotten her out of the castle. He finally realised her captor had Apparated out of the manor when he found lingering traces of magic in the entrance hall.

He was beyond furious when he couldn't trace it, all he could tell was that it reeked of dark magic. Of course, he had already known it was a dark wizard - a light wizard wouldn't have the balls to kidnap the Dark Lords daughter! Especially out of his own home!

Toms pacing was cut off by an owl tapping at his window with a letter in its beak. He opened the window and the owl dropped the letter on the window sill before taking off as fast as it could. Tom opened the letter, and something fell out of it. As he leant down to pick it up, his heart dropped.

It was a photo of Callia.

She was tied to a chair in a small stone room. Her legs were tied to the chair legs and her writs obviously bound behind her back. Her eyes were wide and full of fear. On her left cheek was a red hand print and a single tear glistened on her other pale cheek.

Tom tried to stay calm as he picked up the letter. It contained only five lines of writing.

_I finally found your weakness._

_You shall regret ever crossing me, for your little daughter is now mine, _

_And believe me, she shall die_

_In the most painful way imaginable. _

_And you only have yourself to blame. _

Tom sank to his knees, hands trying to rip out his hair, tears streaming down his face as he let out a pain-filled, heart-wrenching scream.


	33. Chapter 32

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**"Callia/Draco/Sirius talking in animagus forms"**

**Pairings: **Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

**Warnings: **mild torture, language,

**Other Notes: **when Callia is casting a spell, it is wandlessly and non-verbally unless stated otherwise.

-o-

**Chapter 32**

Draco heard Tom scream, and rushed to his study. He knew Tom would be seriously unstable at the moment, but walked right in nevertheless. His heart stopped and his blood turned to ice in his veins as he saw Tom on his knees on the floor, hands trying to rip out his hair, and tears streaming down his face. It could only mean one thing.

Callia was dead.

Draco moved to sit next to Tom, only then noticing the picture and letter laying on the ground. He froze as he saw the picture, and his eyes streamed with tears as he read the letter.

_No. No. No! Callia can't die! She can't! _Draco thought frantically. Tom seemed to be having similar thoughts beside him. He was now sobbing, all control gone as he whispered one word over and over.

"Callia. Callia. Callia. Callia. Callia."

-o-

Bella, Sirius, Severus, Lucius and Narcissa walked into the Dark Lords study a few hours later to see something they though they never would; Tom was curled up in a ball on the floor, shaking and whispering to himself. He had his head on Draco's lap, and the blondes robes were clutched tightly in Toms fingers. The note and photo lay on the floor beside them.

Bella froze, staring at her husband, her eyes flashing to the note and photo on the floor. She was on her knees next to her husband in a split second, photo and note in hand. Her eyes flashed over the photo before scanning the letter, and when she was finished her agonised screams reverberated around the ancient manor. Draco moved as Tom got up to placed his arms around his wife, moving for the first time in hours.

Severus and Sirius were at her side instantly, and both of them almost screaming out as well. Instead, Severus composed himself, and Sirius done the same, though with a bit more trouble. Lucius walked over and once he read the note and saw the letter he started spewing forth a torrent of curse words. Narcissa saw it and fainted, but Lucius caught her.

"I'll take Cissy home, then come back to help in any way I can," Lucius said sharply, before hoisting his wife's limp body into his arms and striding out.

Sirius looked like he wanted to join Tom and Bella on the floor, but Draco got up and grabbed a hand of theirs each, leading them out. He pulled them into the library, determination written all over his tear-streaked face.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" he asked as soon as the two sat down. Sirius shook his head, but Severus answered.

"Tom has... Turned down... A few people who offered to be Death Eaters because he felt they were too weak, or untrustworthy. I think it might be one of those people, seeking revenge." Severus looked at his feet, a pained expression crossing his face. "If this person who took Callia was someone who had been turned away, then they would obviously be heavily into the Dark Arts, and would show no mercy when killing, even if it is a child,"

Draco paled, and Sirius closed his eyes, the pain in them mirroring that of his lovers. Severus finally raised his eyes from the floor, looking at Draco and Sirius. Both of them looked like they were being tortured; well, to all of them, it sure felt like it.

-o-

Tom and Bella spent an hour on the floor of the study; neither of them had the energy to move. The single most important part of their lives had been ripped away. For all they knew, Callia was already dead; tortured into insanity then killed in cold blood. Tom kept imagining Callia's screams bouncing off the stone walls as someone tortured her.

After a while, Tom got up, pulling Bella with him. She let him drag her up, staring but not really seeing anything. Tom took one look at his wife and knew he had to find Callia. And fast.

He led Bella over to the couch and sat he down before fire-calling Narcissa, who was thankfully now conscious. She came over ten minutes later and took Bella back to Malfoy Manor; she would only get in the way thanks to her current mental state.

Tom had to admit to himself that he was scared. He had never seen Bellatrix like this before; she had always been psychotic, and bordering on insane, but this... This was something he never expected to see. Bella had completely shut down.

_If I lost Cali for good, I don't think I'd be far behind..._

-o-

**TWO DAYS LATER (DAY AFTER YULE/CHRISTMAS)**

Callia's head snapped up, and the vortex of warm wind around her vanished as her captor walked into the room. Even now, two days after her capture, Callia still pretended her magic was weak. In reality, she was growing stronger by the day, even if her captor didn't feed her much and kept her tied to a chair. Today, he had his hood down, and she saw he had dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes. _He looks familiar, but who is he?_

_Screw him! My back is killing me!_ Callia thought as her captor came to stand in front of her, wand drawn and pointed at her chest. Surprisingly, he released her from her bonds.

"Stand up," he said sharply.

Callia obeyed, knowing it was her best chance at surviving. Once she was standing he vanished the chair she had been sitting on. She scrunched up her face in confusion.

"I'm going to need the room," he smirked, before pointing his wand at her chest again. The single word he spoke came out lazily, like it was something he said all the time. She realised later she was right.

"_Crucio,_"

Callia almost dropped to the ground at the jolt of pain that went through her body. It felt like every one of her nerves were on fire, like all her bones were breaking a once, like someone was holding her body over a blazing fire. Despite the pain, she didn't want to give her captor the satisfaction of seeing how much it hurt her. Callia remained as steady on her feet as she could, tight-lipped and refusing to scream in pain.

Her captor's face screwed up and the pain in her body intensified. Callia still refused to show the pain, even though it felt like she going to die.

"Tough little bitch ain't ya?" he scowled.

She didn't think it was possible, but when she still refused to make a sound, the pain got even _worse_. Finally, Callia couldn't take it anymore. Her knees buckled and sent her crashing to the stone floor, sending a jolt up her body which mixed with the torture she was already under. As soon as her knees hit the ground, a blood-curling scream filled the dungeons, and her captor smiled psychotically, loving the sound. Tears filled her eyes and streamed down her pale cheeks as she fell onto the cold stone, her body convulsing on the floor as her screams got even louder.

He obviously liked to see people in pain.

_I really hope mum and dad find me soon, I don't know how much of this I can take! _Callia thought desperately, before the pain in her body was too much to bare. Thinking became impossible as her captor held her under the Cruciatus Curse for a good five minutes. During it he pulled out the camera again, snapping pictures. These ones showed Callia on the floor, writhing in pain and a continuous blood-curling scream coming out of her mouth. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes held the look of a lost soul who knew her time was up.

-o-

Yule had been the worst day ever for everyone in Riddle and Malfoy Manors. The next day was even worse. Blaise, Theo, Lenexa, Leslie, Alexis, Daphane and Astoria had been sent home the same night Callia was kidnapped. Pansy, of course, refused to leave. She hadn't really known Callia all that long, but she was one of the only few good friends she had. Besides, she was staying with Draco anyway, so it's not like she could go anywhere.

Just as the sun was setting the day after Yule, a tawny brown owl flew through the Dark Lords open study window and dropped a letter onto his desk before flying right back out.

Tom, who had been pacing in front of the fire, immediately walked over and picked it up. After opening it, he wished he hadn't of.

Inside was another picture. Only this one had sound.

As soon as Tom could see the picture properly, Callia's blood-curling scream filled the study. Sirius, Severus, Draco, Pansy and Lucius all ran in when they heard it. Tom was holding the picture in still hands, his daughters convulsing body and tortured screams almost stopping his heart. He was glad Bella was safely at Malfoy Manor, he had no idea how she would have reacted.

As it was, Tom wasn't really sure how he himself was reacting. His body seemed to have frozen completely, his heart felt like it had stopped and his mouth was suddenly dry. There were so many thoughts running havoc in his head, but he could only focus on one thing; _That bastard is hurting my daughter!_ Tom ripped the picture in half, and Callia's tortured screams finally stopped.

Tom was jolted out of his trance-like state when Draco spoke softly from behind him. He seemed to be the only one who had the guts too.

"My Lord?" he asked hesitantly. _Showing respect when he knows I could kill him in an instant... Yet he is the only one who had enough guts to say something and technically I'm not even his master - yet. I think young Draco here shall end up becoming one of most trusted like his father._

Someone clearing their voice snapped Tom out of his thoughts. He was not sure who it was, but turned to look at Draco anyway. He spoke to them all, even though his eyes remained on the blonde, voice steady and surprisingly strong. He said the last thing any of them expected.

"At least we know she is still alive,"

-o-

When her captor finally left, Callia was left on the cold stone floor, tears still streaming down her cheeks and her body convulsing every few minutes. She had personally seen the after-affects of a Crucio, even used the spell herself quite a few times, but she had never imagined just how _painful _it was.

Callia set her jaw, determined, and stopped the flow of tears from her puffy eyes. She forced herself to sit up, and used her unique talents with healing magic to relax her convulsing muscles.

_I _am_ going to get through this. I _will_ make it out alive. I'm the Dark Lords daughter for fucks sake! Get a grip Cal! _She told her herself.

Now Callia's hands were free she could finally contact Draco. She pulled herself up and her wind picked up around her as her ring heated up. The mirror expanded and Callia breathed a sigh of relief when Draco's face appeared seconds later.


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N – Ho guys, sorry it's been so long since I updated! It took me a while to get this chap to my Beta, and I haven't been able to upload it until now. I'm sorry if it's a bit short. There will be a longer A/N at the end of the chap, so please read it! :)**

-o-

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**"Callia/Draco/Sirius talking in animagus forms"**

**Pairings: **Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

**Warnings: ** This chapter will have more **TORTURE**, as well as IMPLIED RAPE, **BLOOD/GORE**. If you have a weak stomach, then you SHOULD NOT read the end of this chapter.

**Other Notes: **when Callia is casting a spell, it is wandlessly and non-verbally unless stated otherwise.-o-

**Chapter 33**

Draco was pacing the library at Riddle Manor when he felt his ring heat up. His eyes widened, and he quickly grabbed his wand out of his robes and tapped the red gem, enlarging it. He almost fainted in relief when Callia's face appeared.

"Callia!" he yelled, causing Sirius and Severus, who were lurking in a corner of the library somewhere, to come running out. They all saw the immense relief on Draco's face and the ring in his hands. Draco motioned for them to follow as he hurried out the door and into the Dark Lords study, reassuring Callia the whole way.

"Tom!" Draco called as he ran in, handing over the ring. Tom looked over straight away, not quite having enough time to conceal the raw pain on his face before it smoothed over into a hard mask. That mask, however, dropped instantly as he saw Callia's face in the mirror. He rushed forward and snatched the ring out of Draco's hand, looking into Callia's tear-filled eyes.

"Cali! Where are you sweetie? Are you alright?" Tom asked hurriedly. Callia wiped the tears off her face and smiled weakly at her father.

"I'm ok dad. Just please come find me!" her voice rose an octave on the last few words, and everyone in the room could hear the fear in it.

"Do you have any idea at all where you might be?" Tom asked her. Callia shook her head.

"No," her voice broke, and so did Tom's heart. _Damn it! What has this bastard done to her! I'll fucking kill him if it's the last thing I do!_

"Dad?" Callia sounded so small and vulnerable, it was almost like talking to another person; Callia never showed anyone, except maybe Draco, how vulnerable she could be.

"It's okay, baby. It's going to be ok. I'll find you ok?" Tom said, looking into his daughters ice-blue eyes. "Do you still have the two-way mirror I gave you?"

"No, he took it off me, as well as the clip mum gave me. But he gave me back my ring and the box. I don't know why?" Callia now sounded curious instead of scared, and Tom was able to think more clearly.

"It's probably because the two-way mirror and clip used normal magic, where as the ring and box were charmed with Parsel magic, so only people who can speak Parstletongue would be able to sense the magic on it," Draco said softly from beside Tom. Tom raised an eyebrow but turned back to his daughter.

"I think Draco is right," Tom said, turning briefly to give the blonde a small smile. "But we still have to figure out where you are," Tom growled in frustration before Draco's eyes widened.

"That's it! I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" he said loudly, making the three other's in the room jump.

"What is?" Tom asked hurriedly.

"Callia's ring. I had a tracking charm put on it when I got the mirrors put in it! I didn't think I would ever need it. I totally forgot about it!"

Draco looked like he was in pain, and Tom refrained from cursing the blonde, even though he very much wanted to. _We could have had her home and safe by now!_

"Ok, how do we activate it?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Well... We have to close the mirror-"

"No," Tom growled. "It has to stay open! I'm not letting her out of my sight now!"

"I don't want to either, but it won't work otherwise!" Draco yelled. He grabbed the mirror off Tom and started speaking to Callia, ignoring the looks of awe Sirius and Severus were giving him. No one, Death Eater or family, had ever gotten away with yelling at Tom - if they were game enough to.

"Now, once the mirror is closed, you have to say the inscription in Parstletongue. After that, it kind of works like a 'point me' spell. The snakes on the rings will move so they are facing each other. The snakes will also shrink - the smaller the snake gets the father apart the rings are. I know it's not much and won't give an exact location, but it's better than nothing. Oh, and the ring has to be on your finger or it won't work!" Draco finished. He looked up at Tom, who seemed deep in thought until he turned to the blonde.

"Do it."

"You won't be able to talk to her again once the tracking spell is activated. If the mirror is opened while the spell is in progress, it will cancel the spell," Tom's face screwed up, and pain entered his eyes.

"It's the only lead we have. Do it!"

-o-

Callia looked at her father through the mirror with shock.

"No Dad! I don't want to!" she said, the fear barely concealed in her voice. Tom winced, but looked at her sternly.

"You have to Cali, or we can't find you!" Callia sighed but nodded.

"Okay dad. Hurry!"

With that, the mirror closed and Callia looked at the inside of the ring, even though she already knew the inscription off by heart. She put the ring on her finger and hissed out the three words.

_"Familia Vincit Omnia."_

Callia felt the skin the ring was touching tingle. The snake started moving, shrinking as it slithered around the silver band. After twenty seconds it stopped, pointing in the direction of Draco's ring. The snake was tiny, and Callia almost burst into tears again. _He's so far away!_

Callia snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps in the corridor. She curled up in the corner and dropped her wind again. _Merlin! I hate having to drop my warm wind, it's so fucking cold! But if I __don't, he_ _will know I'm not still weak_.

Her captor walked in and smirked when he saw her curled up in the corner.

"Still weak I see. Pretty pathetic for the Dark Lords daughter!" He scoffed, walking up to her up grabbing her upper arm in a bruising grip and yanking her to her feet. "This will be easier than I thought," he smirked.

He dragged her out of her tiny cell and down the stone corridor, which had evenly spaced doors down either side. Her captor stopped at the door on the left, closest to a big oak door_. _

_I bet that leads out of here_! Callia thought excitedly. Her excitement, however, was replaced by cold hard _fear_ when her captor pushed her into the room. It contained only one thing: a massive four-posted bed with a set of handcuffs on each post.

Callia froze as she realized what her captor was going to do to her.

Callia was picked up and thrown onto the bed, her captor looming over her. Callia's eyes widened as he quickly put up a silencing charm before he shrugged off his robe and began unbuttoning his shirt. All the while he was smiling sadistically at her. Callia was frozen in place by fear, not able to move a muscle while her whole body was screaming at her to 'get the hell out of here.'

It was only when her captor moved to unbutton his pants did Callia finally regain control of her body.

Her fear replaced itself with cold determination, and she pushed all her emotions to the back of her mind, letting herself lose control and her sadistic side take over.

A side she had inherited from _both _of her parents. She didn't like to lose control, but she knew she would have to let herself go if she wanted to survive this.

She kept still, a plan forming in her mind. As soon as her captor had his pants off and was standing naked over her, Callia pointed her hand straight towards his exposed crotch. Her captor seemed to stop dead when he saw the coldness in her eyes. Her voice was full of hatred and malice as she coldly spoke one word,

"_Sectumsempra!_"

Her captor let out an agonizing scream as his manhood and family jewels fell to the ground. He clutched the bloody, empty space between his legs as Callia sat up, her cold laugh sending shivers up his spine. He looked up at her and then down at his missing anatomy, which lay in a pool of his blood on the floor.

"You fucking little bitch!" he screamed, trying to lunge for her. Callia put up a shield quicker then he moved and he rammed into it, falling back into the growing pool of his own blood. He reached out for his robe and grabbed his wand to stop the blood flowing out. He was getting lightheaded from the loss of blood. Callia just smiled coldly as she summoned his wand and snapped it in half, a cruel smile twisting its way onto her pale face.

"I'm going to enjoy this," she said coldly, perching herself up on the corner of the bed and staring him in the eyes. She pointed at his shaking form and said, in the same cold, emotionless voice, "_Crucio!_"

Her captor's screams filled the room, and Callia watched with a cocked head as her captor writhed on the floor, coating his body in his own blood. Callia felt power flow through her body, and, at that moment she knew why her mother and father liked to torture people so much.

Callia lifted the curse after only thirty seconds and started down at her captor. She laughed coldly when she saw he was crying.

"Oh, you poor baby. You held me under that curse for over five minutes!" she placed him back under the curse for another thirty seconds but lifted it. She could tell he was close to death. His blood coated the floor as well as his body, which was pale under the warm, red liquid.

"Your first mistake was assuming I was weak. Guess what buddy, I'm even more powerful then my father!" her captor looked up at her with fear in his eyes. He knew he was going to die.

"Your second mistake was giving back my necklace and ring. The ring is a two-way mirror, and the box on the necklace holds my broom which I am flying away on right after you die. Your third mistake was thinking I could only do magic with my wand - I never use my wand, I hate it, so I'm glad you snapped it. As you can see, I prefer to cast wandlessly, and most of the time, non-verbally as well!" Her captor looked up at her with pleading eyes, and she laughed coldly.

"If you think I'm going to take pity on you then you're wrong. I am going to sit here and watch you die!" she cackled evilly and let a small smile pass her lips as she realized how much like her mother she sounded.

"Please, I-I have a daughter! I am the only family she has left!"

"I don't know who she is, but she's better off without _you_!" Callia spat.

She was now getting bored watching him die, but she didn't want to kill him - yet. She bent down and, surprising her captor, stopped the flow of blood. With a sadistic smile on her face, she then placed a finger on his chest, moving it up down and around, cutting words into his pale chest. Each letter cut deep into his skin, drawing more blood and an agonized scream.

When Callia was done she pulled back to survey her handiwork. Her captor was now holding his chest, blood running through his fingers and out of his mouth, adding to the pool he was laying in.

She then lifted his body into the air. A long thick rope bound his wrist above his head, and held his body over the pool of blood. She sliced her hand through the air and the flow of blood started again, adding more to the copious amount already beneath him. Callia summoned the camera from his robes and snapped a picture before stuffing it in her own robes.

Her captor gave a cough, spitting blood everywhere and looked down at Callia. His last breath came out as a gasp as he looked into her eyes - her blood red eyes.

-o-

**A/N – Ok, so I hope you liked it! I know some of you may be upset that she was only captured/tortured for three days, but I had other things in the story to get on with. I really only added in Callia getting kidnapped because people kept complaining she was too perfect… So I had her tortured… Aaaaaaanyway, please thankyou once again to my amazing Beta and everyone else who has been constantly reviewing :) this chap, and the next few after, will need a minimum of 6 reviews, so go review! And I want your honest opinion, so please tell me what you really think, what you would like to see when she gets back to school and so on. Oh, and the 'people that Callia should be friends with" was Luna, Neville, Bill and Charlie, so be ready to see more of them! Oh, and do any of you have any idea who the person in the Gryffindor common room in earlier chapters was? The one that ratted Callia out to Dumbledore? If you can guess I will send you the next three chapters BEFORE they get posted! Get reviewing! **


	35. Read

Sorry to everyone who was hoping this was a new chapter, I promise I will update again as soon as my Beta sends me the edited chapter. I just wanted to post this for a couple of people, because something really annoyed me a few days ago. This only applies to a few people but I would like it if you all read it.

Firstly, I know I put 'swear' words in my fics, but I would appreciate it if you would not use them when reviewing. One review I got not long ago was full of words like 'fucking', 'bastard' and 'asshole', and it was bordering on abusive. I really didn't like that. I also don't appreciate people saying things like 'you better bloody update' because I can't update all the time, and while it is nice to know people like my story, it just makes me not want to upload when people start demanding it.

Secondly, if you have a problem with the story please PM me instead of leaving an anonymous review full of cussing. I really don't appreciate people saying I was 'too soft' in killing off my characters – there are children reading this story, rating or not. And to the person who sent the review I'm talking about - you know who you are even if I don't - I re-wrote that chapter quite a few times until I was happy with it.

Thirdly, Callia is NOT a 'Death Eater in training', and I have already said that she does not want to be like her parents. I have already shown that Callia hated killing her kidnapper and that will be shown more in later chapters. Also, her kidnapper was not 50-60 – you will have a few clues in later chapters as to who it is but it will not fully be revealed for a while.

Right, now my little rant is over. Sorry about that...

No one has yet guessed who the person was that ratted out Callia to Dumbledore is, so no one is getting the chapters as of yet. If someone does guess it before I upload the next chapter I will send the next three chapters as promised, but they will be UN-EDITED.

I will try and get the next chapter posted by the end of the week, but it depends on when my Beta is finished editing it.

Thank you to all of you who actually read all of this. I'm sorry again that it wasn't a chapter but I feel it needed to be posted. Also, a big thank you to everyone who has been constantly reviewing! Seeing all of your lovely reviews just makes my day!


	36. Chapter 34

**A/N – Finally here is the next chapter! I would just quickly like to thank everyone for being so understanding about my little rant before, but I felt that it just needed to be said. Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 34! **

**Enjoy! **

-o-

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**"Callia/Draco/Sirius talking in animagus forms"**

**Pairings: **Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

**Warnings: **graphic-y images of the dead body

**Other Notes: **when Callia is casting a spell, it is wandlessly and non-verbally unless stated otherwise.

-o-

**Chapter 34**

Voldemort, Sirius, Severus and Draco had left the manor as soon as the spell had started working. Pansy had been locked in Callia's room as she refused to stay put, and Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix were all at Malfoy Manor, not having any idea what was happening.

Tom left without bothering to explain. Bella would be the only one to question his decision to not tell them, but she would forget about it as soon as Callia was home. _And she _will_ get home - alive! I will _not_ lose her!_

All four were on brooms. Draco was leading the pack on his Lightning Strike 5000, using his ring to guide them to Callia. They had been flying for half an hour. The small snake on Draco's ring slowly getting bigger.

"How far away do you think she is?" Sirius called from beside Severus.

"Hopefully not much further. The snake is almost back to its original size, so we should be close," Draco said, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. He wanted to find Callia more than anything - he just hoped he would find her alive.

After another five minutes they were flying over a large forest in the middle of two Wizarding communities. Draco suddenly shouted and stopped. Tom was beside him in an instant, Sirius on his other side, and Severus leaning over his lovers broom to get a look at the ring, which Draco was staring at. The snake on the ring had turned back to its original size, and its head was pointing down. Callia was right below them. All four dived right in the middle of the thicket of trees at the same time. All of them coming to a stop when they saw the house.

It was a small, old manor. It was made of large, grey block of stone which were home to a great, twisting ivory plant, which had made the manor its home. In between the ivory were, surprisingly, roses: red, white and a vivid violet. There was a small stream to the left of the manor, crystal clear water with a pebbled bottom. The trees surrounding the manor let in just enough light to give the place an ethereal golden glow. The season's snow had not quite penetrated the trees, and only a light dusting of white covered the scene.

None of the four could admit the place wasn't beautiful. In fact, it was breathtaking. It was the most magnificent place any of them had seen - only right then. It was also the most deadly. Callia was in that house, alone and scared.

Draco was the first to snap out of his gawking and act. He quickly cast a Disillusionment charm over himself and his broom before swooping down to the closest window. Inside he saw a large drawing room, lit only by a roaring fire. He flew around the whole manor, taking in every room he saw. He stopped dead at the last.

It was on the very top floor of the manor, facing the river. When Draco looked inside he noticed it was a bedroom, but that wasn't what had caught his eye. It was the colours. The whole room was decked out in silver and green, from the walls to the carpet to the bookcase and bed covers. He also noticed a few of the posters on the wall, and quickly gathered it was a girl's room.

_Whoever did this to Callia was __in_ Slytherin_? It was probably one of her friends! _Draco thought incredulously. His eyes widened_. I think I know who did this... _He took the charm off himself and signaled for Tom, Sirius and Severus to take a look. Three sets of eyes widened as they took in the room. Tom gritted his teeth as he looked at Draco.

"When you were stunned the first time, did you say _two _spells came from _behind_ your attacker?"

Draco looked at him gravely and nodded.

"Lenexa, Alexis and Leslie," he whispered.

Tom nodded, and a low growl game from Sirius.

"I'd say Lenexa was the ringleader. Alexis next, then Leslie," Draco said as he started to fly towards the door. Tom nodded his agreement before landing in front of the large oak double doors and dismounting.

"We'll deal with them later. For now, let's go get Cali,"

-o-

Callia looked at the dead body and the blood on the floor with disgust as she contemplated how to get out of there. In the end she just let her magic out - like she had done that day with Sirius in the dungeons - and let it hold her a few inches off the ground as she walked over the dark red liquid.

As she walked over the dead body she shivered. She really didn't want to kill her kidnapper – despite her parentage she didn't believe in killing for no reason – but he had left her no choice.

When she got out of the room, she noticed his blood had seeped under the door and now covered half of the stone floor in the long hallway. She shrugged before continuing to hover over the ground as she made her way to the wooden door which would ensure her escape.

-o-

Once all four were on the ground with their wands out, Draco shifted. He nodded towards the large oak doors which Tom then pushed open. As soon as the door opened, Draco took a sniff, hoping to catch her scent. Instead, he whimpered and shifted, his face gone pale. Tom, Severus and Sirius looked at him curiously, before Sirius shifted and sniffed as well, getting the same reaction as Draco.

"Blood," Sirius whispered after he shifted back. "And fresh."

"And by the smell, a lot of it. I just hope-" Draco was cut off by a livid looking Tom.

"Don't. Finish. That." he hissed out.

Sirius and Severus ignored the two and moved forward. They soon came into a large den/living area, which was painted in warms tones of red, maroon and brown. The room was toasty warm, lit only by the roaring fire, which cast an orange glow on the four faces as Draco and Tom moved to join Sirius and Severus.

Tom barely spared the room a glance as he moved through the manor, briefly looking into each once. A bedroom done in black, red and silver was the first room. A drawing room with a high ceiling and low, comfy couches the next one. He looked into a bathroom done in all black marble the third room. A ballroom, much like his, only smaller was the fourth. All of them were on the way to the dungeons, and all except the bathroom were lit only by the orange glow of a fire.

Tom managed to find the entrance to the dungeons easy enough, and when he stood outside the door even he could smell the blood. Draco was right; there had to be a _lot _of blood on the other side of that door for a human to be able to smell it. Tom just hoped it wasn't Callia's.

Tom shook the thought out of his head and pushed open the door. He almost fainted in relief when he saw Callia on the other side. He let out a choked sob, running up to Callia and taking her tiny, blood-spattered body into his arms without a word.

-o-

Draco heard Toms choked sob and his heart nearly stopped.

_No. No. No! She can't be dead! Oh god, please don't be dead!_ Draco thought as he rushed to Tom's side. He was in the entrance to the dungeons, on his knees with a blood-spattered, raven-haired body in his arms. There was a pool of blood on the floor seeping from under one of the doors. Draco was about to let out a scream when the raven head picked itself up to look at him.

Draco almost cried in relief and ran over to Tom's side, almost yanking Callia out of his arms. When Sirius and Severus came in and tried to hug Callia as well, Tom unwillingly let her go and went to investigate the pool of blood. He tried not to step into the blood but would have to if he wanted to see into the room.

He scowled and waved his wand, several large pieces of wood appearing in front of him. He cast a strong levitating charm on them and used them as stepping stones in the room. Severus watched him with curiosity before letting go of a now sobbing Callia and following his Lord. Sirius got up and followed his lover, leaving Callia in Draco's arms.

"Leave the body, dad," Callia whispered. It was the first time she had spoken since the four got there. "Let the world see what happens to people who defy you," Tom looked back at his daughter and almost fainted when he saw her eyes flash red.

All three men gasped when they saw the room. All three guessed what the bed was for, and the handcuffs on each post were only a confirmation. All three also smiled maliciously when they saw Callia's captor's lifeless body strung off the roof.

Tom raised an eyebrow at the man's missing anatomy, still lying in the pool of blood at his feet. Sirius and Severus were both looking between the body - well, more accurately, the empty space between its legs - and the floor with a mixture of pain and disgust. Tom, on the other hand, was trying, and failing, to hide a look of pure sadistic _glee_.

It was only when Tom spelled the blood off the man's chest, to see what other injuries that Callia had inflicted upon him, did the three see the words that had been literally carved into his skin.

_Those who defy the Dark Lord will serve the same fate as I._

"She _really_ is your daughter, Tom," Severus muttered, before taking Sirius' arm and leading the man out of there.

Tom took a moment to savor the fact his daughter had caused this man so much _pain_ before leaving as well. When Tom walked back out he found Draco had taken Callia into the drawing room, and she was sitting in front of the fire, shivering violently and silently sobbing.

When he walked into the room, Callia bolted up out of Draco's arms and right into her fathers. Her tears fell onto his neck as she began to sob again, her tiny body shaking even more. He motioned with his head for Draco to follow, and they walked out. Sirius and Severus were waiting by the front door.

Tom ignored his broom, walking straight out into the rays of the setting sun and prepared to Apparate. He stopped and the three behind saw Callia point a shaking hand to the sky. The tree branches above the house burnt to a crisp, the snow from the incinerated branches fluttering down to land on the five. A flash of light from Callia's outstretched finger allowed Tom, Sirius, Severus and Draco to see the Dark Lords mark in the sky.

Severus let out a small smile as he heard Tom give an approving laugh before Apparating away with Callia.

Sirius took all of the forgotten brooms, handing Draco his, and also Apparated away. Severus followed with his godson. Within a minute, they were all back at Riddle Manor.

-o-

Callia was just about to walk through the doors that would lead her to freedom when they opened. She stopped dead, fearing another attacker. She almost sobbed in relief when she realized it was her father. He ran to her with a choked sob of his own and scooped her up into his arms, cradling her now shaking body against his as she began to sob as well.

She heard more footsteps and looked up, her eyes meeting Draco's and his expressions when from one of pain, loss, and sorrow to one of relief the second she met his eyes. He was at her side in an instant and practically pulled her out of her father's arms.

Sirius and Severus were at her side a few seconds later, and she felt her father sigh and let go of her. He walked towards the pool of blood. Sirius and Severus following him about thirty seconds later.

"Leave the body, dad," she said softly. "Let the world see what happens to people who defy you."

Tom looked back at her, and he looked like he was going to faint. Callia was just about to ask why when he looked away, walking over the floating blocks of wood into the room with the dead body.

Callia turned and buried her head into Draco's neck, calming a little when his magic reached out to envelope her. After she heard the gasps from the room, Draco took her out of the cold dungeons and into a drawing room. It was like an oven compared to the dungeons, and was lit only by the light from the roaring fire.

Draco sat with her by the fire, running his hand in comforting circles around her back as she silently sobbed into his robes. No words were spoken; none were needed.

Tom soon came in and Callia launched herself into her father's arms. She loved Draco, but she needed her father's comfort. He walked outside with Callia in his arms. She could tell he was just about to Apparate them home when she stopped him. Tom looked at her curiously but she just smiled.

"You saw the message on the body?" she whispered, so low no one else would have been able to hear. Tom nodded.

Callia smiled and pointed a shaking arm to the sky and sent out two spells in quick succession; an _Incendio _to burn the trees in her way, and a _Morsemordre_, putting her father's mark in the sky. He gave her an approving laugh before they Apparated right into his study.

"Going to give me all the credit?" he asked, smiling for the first time in days as he sat her down on one of the lounges.

"'Course not. Just letting people know who they're messing with," Callia said cheekily. Tom cocked a brow at how quickly her mood had changed. Just seconds before she had been sobbing. Tom looked his daughter straight in the eyes - no matter how hard she tried to cover it up, Tom could see the haunted look in his daughter's eyes.

Callia blushed and looked away. Tom sighed and held open his arms, which Callia happily ran into once more.

"When the others get back, we'll go see your mum, ok?" he asked, just as Sirius, Draco and the Severus entered his study.

Callia nodded and snuggled deeper against his chest. Tom motioned for Sirius and Severus to follow as he walked out of the study.

"Draco, would you please go and release Miss Parkinson from Callia's room and bring her to your manor in an hour? No earlier, understood?"

Draco nodded and headed, unwillingly, up to Callia's room.

-o-

In truth, he had forgotten all about Pansy. He was too wrapped up in finding Callia, and now he had, he didn't want to leave her side. The second he stepped into Callia's room Pansy literally ran into him.

"Well?" she screeched. "Did you find her?"

Draco waved his hand at the door behind him, and it locked itself. He was thanking Callia now for teaching him some wandless and non-verbal spells, even if they were only simple and he wasn't very good at them.

"Yes, but you can't see her just yet," Draco rushed out when he got a suspicious glare from his friend.

"WHAT? WHY NOT?" she screeched again, running over to the door only to find it locked. Draco took her distraction to take out his wand and strengthen the locking charm before Pansy turned on him again. "I. WANT. TO. SEE. HER!"

"Well, you can't! And since you're here, neither can I! Tom has taken her to Malfoy Manor to see Bella, mum and dad, and I can't even go because I have to babysit YOU!" Draco exploded. "I can't even go to my own fucking home!" He yelled, causing Pansy to back up a few steps.

When Draco saw the scared look on his friends face he forced himself to calm down. He then walked over to the bed and flopped down on it, rolling onto his back and lacing his hands behind his head. He only spoke when Pansy moved to lie beside him, her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Pans. It's just been hard, you know? And today, when I first saw Cal, I honestly thought she was dead," Draco's voice broke on the word 'dead', and Pansy wrapped a comforting arm around his middle. He smiled weakly at her and continued. "It's just, I have been stressing for days thinking she was dead, and now she is finally home, alive, and I can't even see her!"

A single tear escaped Draco's pained eyes and Pansy lifted a finger to his face and wiped it away, much to the surprise of both of them.

"Sorry," she whispered, but both of them knew it had nothing to do with the tear.

"It's not your fault Pans. It's that bastard's fault that kidnapped her. Oh, I am so glad he is dead!" Draco growled. "Too bad I didn't get to torture him for hurting Cali," he muttered, and there was an underlying whine in his voice.

"Who was it? Did Tom kill them?" Pansy asked quietly.

"Not sure, some man. And no," Pansy looked up in surprise. "Callia killed him." he said those last three words flatly, all emotion seeping from his voice. Pansy's eyes widened.

"W-why?" she stuttered. She could never imagine Callia killing anyone.

"You'll have to ask her, I don't know." Draco said, sadness and anger creeping into his tone. Pansy looked at him curiously, but nodded.

"Ok, then. So, when can we go see her?"

Draco cast a _tempus _charm and let out a sigh.

"Not for another forty-five minutes..." Pansy groaned and pushed off the bed. She walked over to the opposite end of the room and pulled out her wand. Draco looked at her curiously.

"Pans, what are you doing?" he asked, getting off the bed as well.

"Since we're stuck in here, might as well make use of the time," she said and shrugged, getting into a dueling stance. Draco smirked and pulled out his own wand, happy for the distraction.

"Ok, Pans, lets duel!"


	37. Note from the BETA

**Note from the BETA:**

'**Guest' [THE CRIDICT] who reviewed Chapter 35: the author's note (you know who I'm talking to!) **

**1: Why should I not blast your messages in this note? I have every right to as the author's friend and BETA to do it. I just might if you keep sending degrading, rude messages in ALL CAPS to her!**

**2. If you think that your reviews made sense, you have another thing coming! I couldn't even understand what they meant, but after reading them over and over again, they made sense. Oh! And you've also made spelling errors… which are from words that can easily be spelled correctly! :P**

**3. When she said that she would send the person who correctly guessed the mysterious person in the previous chapters the next three chapters, she meant the un-BETA-edited chapters. The chapters that I did not have a chance to look at that moment, but are still complete. The only thing that would have changed was the spelling, grammar, and punctuation! You have no right to degrade this author like the way you did!**

**4. If she sent you a message about how lovely your review was, it was probably sarcasm. -_-**

**5. She DOES read her reviews! Hence, why I'm having her post this. Maybe you should post your username, so we wouldn't have to blast this on the fic instead. Then, we could just send you a PM that you may ignore! But for some odd, strange reason, I LOVE this method better. **

**6. How can you send those messages, and then say that the guy who was tortured didn't get EXACTLY as he deserved? Especially to another person who reviewed this?**

**7. If you or anyone else who doesn't or didn't like the 'soft death', then just stop reading this fic entirely! My friend doesn't need your pathetic, rude, outrageous reviews! Maybe you should look at the RATING a bit more CLOSELY!**

**And now, I think my own rant is over. I shall now give you to the author of this fic to share what she has to.**

**-o-**

I really hate to post another one of these, but this was out up on the request of my BETA. I actually had nothing to do with this, but since I'm posting it, I feel like I should add something.

I have to say that I really don't appreciate you spamming me with rude reviews. If they were simply constructive criticism, them I wouldn't mind, but your reviews are rude, and obviously trying to get some reaction out me.

I did not say your reviews was 'lovely', I said it was nice to know that you liked my story, but I wish you hadn't of said it in such a way. If you don't like the way I write then stop reading! I am writing this fic for me, not for your enjoyment!

I am REALLY sorry to everyone else, who has supported me through this whole fic, and given me wonderful reviews. _You_ are the ones that keep me motivated to keep writing! The next chapter will be up soon, I promise!

For the next chapter, just in case I forget, I would love to try and get ten reviews. I forgot to put the amount of reviews I wanted on the last chapter and almost no one reviewed :(

Anyway, hopefully this will be the last one of these rants I have to put up, because I really hate doing it :(

PantherPatronus


	38. Chapter 35

**A/N – Finally! Chapter 35 is here! Before you read I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who has supported me through this fic :) I would love to try and get ten reviews on this chapter, but I only need six to post the next one :)**

**I would just like to explain the 'sort-of AU' in the summary. **

**First, Voldemort didn't get destroyed when he gave Harry the scar. Instead, he was badly wounded. He stayed away from the Wizarding world for a while after that because Bella fell pregnant with Callia. **

**Second, Sirius was never sent to Azkaban, he went into hiding when Pettigrew 'died'. And then he got caught by Volemort, became a Death Eater and a lover to our favourite Potions master ;)**

**Third, everything that happened in the first book with Quirell and the Philosophers/Sorcerer's Stone never happened. **

**If I think of anything else I will tell you! Just thought I would clear this up while I remember…**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**-o-**

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**"Callia/Draco/Sirius talking in animagus forms" **

**Pairings:** Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

**Other Notes**: when Callia is casting a spell, it is wandlessly and non-verbally unless stated otherwise.

-o-

**Chapter 35 **

Bellatrix was sitting in the den at Malfoy Manor, a cup of steaming, Firewhisky - laced tea in her hands. She was staring unseeingly at the orange, flickering flames, her heart slowly shattering. Narcissa sat beside her motionless sister, a worried look on her face.

If they don't find Callia, or if they find her dead body, Narcissa winced at the thought, It would kill Bella. I mean, look at her, she's pretty much dead now, and Callia has been missing only three days! Oh, Merlin, I hope they find her!

Narcissa's frantic thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone come through the Floo. She got up to greet them, but, by the sounds of the shout that came from the entrance hall, her husband beat her to it. She could hear Lucius and Tom talking, but it wasn't until she got a room away she could make out the words.

"... He kept her locked in the dungeons. I think he was just about to... defile... her when she killed him. Thank Merlin too! I'm just so happy she's ok," she heard Tom say.

Narcissa hurried into the entrance hall to see a livid looking Lucius and a clearly angry Tom; however, she barely paid any attention to those two because curled up in Toms arms was a shaking, very much alive, Callia.

Narcissa ran over to her lord, stopping only a foot before him and forcing herself not to rip her niece out of the Dark Lords arms. Tom looked at her with an amused smile playing on his lips. Before Narcissa could speak to apologise, Tom held up a hand to stop her.

"This time, Cissy, I will let it go," he smiled, unwillingly handing over his daughter. "Take her into Bella. I will be there in a minute."

Narcissa bowed, clutching Callia to her chest. "Of course, my Lord. Thank you,"

Narcissa hurried out, whispering to Callia as she headed towards the den. "Your mother is a bit... out of it. I never thought I would ever see her like this..." Narcissa whispered sadly.

"It's okay Aunt Cissy. Now that I'm back, I'm sure she'll be ok," Callia said softly. Narcissa nodded and gave the girl a weak smile. Callia may have been back, but Narcissa could tell she was not the same girl. The kidnapping had changed - for better or worse she just wasn't sure yet.

Callia stopped Narcissa at the door to the den, motioning to be put down. Narcissa frowned, but set Callia on her feet. The young girl walked slowly over to her mother, who was now shaking with silent tears. She stopped just behind Bella, far enough away that she was out of arms reach in case her mother reacted badly.

"Mum?" Callia asked softly.

Bella's head whipped around faster than a speeding bullet, and she shot up, running over to Callia, scooping the girl into her arms. Bella then sank to her knees on the floor, still clutching Callia to her heaving chest.

"It's okay, mum. I'm here. I'm safe," Callia kept repeating over and over as Bella began to sob, this time not so silently. She only stopped when Tom walked in a few minutes later, pulling his wife to her feet. Lucius and Narcissa stood at the door, waiting to either be invited in or told to leave. Tom turned to Lucius.

"I want you to go back to my manor. Work with Severus and Sirius and find out who this man is and how he is connected to-" he looked quickly down at Callia, "-the people we suspect. I want to know by morning."

Lucius bowed, muttering an 'Of course, My Lord' before Tom dismissed him and Narcissa with a wave of his hand. Callia gave him a curious look, but Tom shook his head. There was no way in hell he was telling her they thought it was her friends who had handed her over.

Tom led Bella over to one of the large lounges by the fire, lightly pushing her down and sitting down beside her. Callia moved so she had one arm around each of her parents' necks, not moving from Bella's lap. Tom began to get worried when, after a good ten minutes of silence, Bella had still said nothing.

"Bel?" he said softly. "It's okay. Cali is home now. The bastard that did it is dead. He can't hurt her anymore."

Bella looked up, wiping the tears of her face before speaking in a soft voice, one neither Tom nor Callia had ever heard her use before.

"Dead? Did you kill him?"

"No. Callia did," Tom said. His voice was full of pride. Bella's eyed widened at this, and she turned to Callia.

"Y- You killed him?" she asked, pride clearly shining in her voice as well.

"I had to," Callia whispered, looking unseeingly at the fire like her mother had before. When she continued, there was not a trace of emotion in her cold voice. "It was either kill him or be raped and killed myself. Like I said, I didn't really have a choice,"

Bella gasped, turning her now hate-filled eyes on her husband.

"Rape?" she mouthed, so as not to upset her daughter. Callia was still staring at the flickering fire, the orange flames making the rings under the girl's eyes stand out.

"Don't worry, Cali castrated the bastard and let him bleed to death," a sadistic smile crossed the Dark Lord's features as he remembered the body strung from the roof.

"I also Crucio'd him. And don't forget the words I carved into his chest," Callia said, still no emotion in her lifeless tone. She reached into her robes and pulled out the camera, handing it to her mother. "The last photo on there."

Tom looked at her curiously before tapping his wand on the camera in his wife's hands, causing the picture to appear in front of them. He smiled at the sight, and Bella widened her eyes even more. She looked between her daughter's too-still form and the gory picture a few times in shock, and then her face broke into a malicious smile.

Tom almost sighed aloud in relief. The old Bella was back!

-o-

After almost setting fire to Callia's bookcase, Pansy and Draco moved down to the 'dueling room'. It was a long, rectangular stone room, one that Callia and Draco had often practiced in. The two practiced first attacking, and then defence spells.

The two were so wrapped up in duelling, the hour had easily passed, and the two had seemingly forgotten about Callia. Draco had been teaching Pansy a very handy impotence spell, but only after she promised never to use it on him.

After almost two hours, Pansy requested a break. The two slumped against the cold stone wall, panting and dripping in sweat. Draco quickly cast a cleaning charm on them and the sweat vanished. He then cast the Tempus charm.

"Holy mother of Merlin! We've been down here for almost two hours! Let's go!"

Draco grabbed a shocked Pansy and dragged her to the Library, the closest room connected to Malfoy Manor. Draco threw a handful of Floo powder in the fire and stepped into the emerald flames, dragging Pansy with him.

-o-

Draco and Pansy walked into the den at Malfoy Manor, talking loudly. Draco walked in just ahead of Pansy and hurriedly motioned at her to stop talking. She did so immediately, and then walked into the den. They both stood near the door, smiling at the sight in front of them.

Tom and Bella were asleep on the large couch by the fire, Bella's head on Toms shoulder. Callia was sitting in Bella's lap, her head resting on Tom's chest, her pale face tilted toward the flickering flames.

Draco was just about to turn and leave when he saw a tear glisten on Callia's cheek. He silently walked around so he could see all of Callia's face.

Callia was staring, unseeingly, at the orange flames. A single tear glistened on her pale cheek but she made no attempt to wipe it off. She seemed so lost in her thoughts Draco didn't even think she had heard them talking.

He walked up to her slowly and stood in front of her, not touching her as he normally would. He didn't know how she would react, especially after all that had happened. Besides, he had never seen Callia act like this before.

"Cal?" he asked softly.

Callia's eyes slowly left the fire, moving to meet with Draco's worried ones. Barely a flicker of emotion passed through her eyes of ice before she turned back to the fire. Pansy, who had been silently watching, let out a small whimper from behind Draco.

"Why is she like that Draco?" Pansy whispered. Her voice so soft Draco barely heard it.

Draco sighed and a pained look crossed his face. He turned and grabbed Pansy before walking out. They were in Draco's room and sitting on the bed before the blonde answered,

"She's traumatised. I don't know how long she will go on like this," Draco put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do Pans. I've never seen her like this before."

Pansy moved to sit beside him. She hugged him as his shoulders shook and tears started to fall.

"Just give her sometime Draco, she'll come around," Pansy said, rubbing Draco's back in soothing circles.

"I'm fine Drake," came a dead, emotionless voice from the doorway.

Pansy was the first to look up and she gasped. Draco looked up a second later, pain flashing in his tear-filled eyes.

Callia was standing in the doorway, but Draco could tell she wasn't really 'there'. Now, in the harsh light of his bedroom, Draco got a proper look at his cousin's face. Her eyes were blood-shot and tinged with red, cradled in deep purple bags. Her normally pale skin would now blend in with the snow outside and her gaze held a haunted look which seemed out of place on an eleven year old girl.

Pansy ran over and wrapped her arms around Callia, making the young girl stiffen. Pansy didn't seem to notice, but Draco did. He got up and walked over, prying Pansy off a now shaking Callia. Pansy looked confused until she saw the look in her friends' eyes.

"Oh God Cali! I'm sorry! I didn't think!" Pansy muttered. Draco wrapped his arms around her, though he was looking at Callia, who looked back with dead eyes.

"Cal? I know you're not okay. Please, will you talk to me about it? I don't care how bad, how gruesome it is, I just want to help you," Draco said softly, sadness tinging his tone.

Callia's dead eyes seemed to react to this, flickering between Pansy and Draco's worried faces. She studied them for what seemed like forever before finally replying. Draco almost sighed in relief when the emotion slowly started to creep back into her tone.

"Believe me Drake, you don't want to know what happened," Callia said flatly, though there was a hint of pain in her voice.

"I don't care how bad it is!" He hissed, letting go of a shocked Pansy and walking over to Callia, placing a hand on each of her shoulders, ignoring her flinch. "I want to help you! If you have to let out every horrible detail, then I will be here to listen, you know that! Cal, I've never seen you like this before, it's not you,"

Draco gripped her shoulders tight, looking her fair in the eyes. Callia felt her temper, and magic, flare and without meaning to. Her magic threw Draco across the room. The magic that had broken free of her control was fuelled by pure hatred, and the force of the blow knocked the blonde out. Pansy shrieked until Callia regained her composure and silenced her.

Pansy seemed to get even more agitated now that she couldn't speak and started waving her arms about frantically. Not having the time, or really in the right mind space, to think of another curse, Callia sent a silent apology as well as a Stupefy at her friend, placing her unconscious body on the bed. She then went over and kneeled beside Draco, placing a hand on his chest, reviving him without a word.

Draco came too quite quickly and sat up with a jolt, backing away from Callia, looking scared.

"Drake! Don't do that. Come back!" Callia said, and Draco let slip a small smile when he heard the whine in her voice. "Please, I don't want you to be scared of me," she said softly. Draco crawled forward and moved to wrap Callia in his arms.

"I don't want to be scared of you. But, if you want to stop blowing up like that again, you have to let everything out, and that's what I'm here for, okay?" he asked, running his fingers through her silky hair. He smiled properly for the first time in days when he heard Callia purr.

"Yeah, okay Drake. I'm sorry. It's just hard to talk about." The last words came out as a whisper and Draco felt hot tears slide down his neck. She wiped her tears away quickly and looked up into worried silver orbs. "Do you really want to know what happened Drake?" she asked, determination in her soft voice.

"I don't really know," Draco said honestly. "But, if it will help you, then I will listen to whatever you have to tell me," he said. Callia looked at him for a second and nodded.

"Okay. First of all, did you see how he died?" she said, not knowing, or really wanting to know, his name. Draco shook his head. "Really? You didn't look?"

"Cal, you were in my arms almost the whole time. Even if I wanted to look, I wasn't going to let you go," he whispered into her hair. Callia pulled him up and the sat in the bed. Draco was eyeing Pansy and turning to Callia with a raised brow. Callia waved her hand in the air, as if to dismiss the upcoming conversation, but Draco knew all too well Callia had just cast a spell. His guess was a summoning charm; however, on what, he had no idea.

"She was flipping out after I accidently knocked you out. I silenced her, but she was waving her arms about like a lunatic. I can't deal with her right now," Callia shrugged. Draco's idea about her spell was proven right when a photograph came zooming into Draco's bedroom. She didn't even look at it, just handed it to Draco. Draco's eyes widened as he took in the man in the photo.

Wow, Cali really is sadistic, Draco thought with a grimace. Let's hope I never get on her bad side, I like all parts of my body attached, thank you! Draco looked up and noticed Callia gauging his reactions.

"After what he did to you, he deserved this," Draco said coldly, and Callia sighed in relief, confusing Draco for a second. Then his eyes widened. "Did you think I was going to hate you because of this?"

"Uh..." Callia blushed and looked at her feet.

"Cal, you're my cousin! You're the sister I never had! I would never hate you just because you killed someone who, by the way, deserved it anyway!" A small smile flashed across Callia's face as she threw her arms around the blonde.

"Thanks Drake. I don't know what I would of done if you hated me," Callia's small smile disappeared and a sad look entered her haunted eyes.

"I could never hate you Cali."

Callia looked unsure, and Draco held each one of her shoulders, staring her fair in her ice blue eyes. "Dyna Callia Nyx Riddle," Callia scowled at the use of her full name, "You listen to me. You are my cousin, my family. I don't care what you do or who you kill you're still my family, and I will always love you," Draco pulled Callia into a hug and felt her tears fall onto his neck.

"Thanks Drake. You don't know how much that means to me, especially after all that's happened,"

"It's okay, Cal. Wanna go outside and have a fly?" he asked smiling. Callia smiled as well, but then took a look at Pansy, who was starting to wake up.

"What about Pansy?" Draco looked at her then flushed, looking guilty.

"Would you hate me if I gave her a sleeping potion? It's almost dark anyway," said Draco.

"I have a better idea," Callia pointed a finger at Pansy's chest. "Sorry Pans. Nonsomnium somno!"

Pansy's previously waking form slumped back into the bed, a peaceful smile on her face. Draco looked at her curiously.

"What was that spell? I've never heard of it before," Draco said, looking between Callia and Pansy's now sleeping form.

"You wouldn't have, I created it. I had a lot of spare time when I was... taken... And I decided to put that time to good use. The spell basically puts the person in a dreamless sleep, like the Dreamless Sleep potion, but it works instantly. It's good for people who are in shock or freaking out like Pansy was earlier. I wish I had of thought about that before, I feel bad about stunning her now," Callia said, looking almost a guilty as Draco.

"Oh well, she's sleeping now. How long will the spell last?"

"As long as I need it too. She'll be out til morning," Callia grinned, the first true smile since her kidnapping, and pulled the box off her neck. She enlarged it and took out her broom before shrinking it and putting it back around her neck. Draco had grabbed is own broom as well and was waiting at the door for her.

"Ready?" Callia nodded. "Lets go then!"


	39. Chapter 36

**A/N – MUST READ! Hi guys! Sorry it's taken so long to get this chap out, I got it off my Beta a few days ago but I haven't had the chance to upload it until now.**

**Thank you to all my constant reviewers!**

**There was a few questions/statements that were made in reviews in the last chap, mostly by a person called Amber, that I would like to clear up. **

**The question/statements, and their answers, are as follows: **

_Why does Severus call Voldemort 'Tom' all the time?_** The reason Severus and Lucius call Voldemort "Tom" will be answered in later chapters, maybe around chapter 46-50. Sorry.**

_If Draco is 12 then Bellatrix and Rodolphus are in Azkaban, and Voldemort is a... not exactly a ghost but you know what I mean. _** It says in the summary that this fic is sort-of AU, that includes Bella and Rodolphus NOT going to Azkaban, ****which I have already ****explained and I have also already explain why Tom is not a ghost in the AN of an earlier chapter. ****GUYS! There is a reason I put Authors Notes up! I WANT you to read then because they have important information in them!**

_There isn't a 'Riddle Manor', other than the house Voldemort's Muggle parents lived in, and I can't imagine Voldemort wanting his daughter to grow up in an all-Muggle village. _**Riddle Manor is again part of the AU. Yes, the Riddle Manor in the Muggle village still exists, but they don't live in it. Instead they live in another manor in a wizarding community that I totally made up. **

_I think Lucius wouldn't find it too amusing if his niece was always harassing Draco. He's freaked out about Nagini, too._**As you have already seen in this fic, Severus and Lucius are very relaxed around Voldemort, and Lucius is actually related to him, making Tom Draco's uncle. The reason Lucius doesn't care Nagini is terrorizing Draco is because he knows that, despite being the big bad Dark Lord, Tom would never let anything happen to Draco (and Nagini wouldn't hurt him anyway, Callia would make sure of that).**

**I hope that is all your questions answered, but next time could you please log in before you review, or PM me so I don't have to write all this out in an AN? It would be much appreciated!**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy! :D**

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**"Callia/Draco/Sirius talking in animagus forms"**

**Pairings: **Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

**Other Notes: **when Callia is casting a spell, it is wandlessly and non-verbally unless stated otherwise.

-o-

**Chapter 36**

After flying for a couple of hours, Narcissa called the two in for some food. Callia came in smiling like the ordeal had never happened, but the haunted look was still in her ice blue eyes. When the two were seated, Narcissa turned her eyes on the pair.

"Draco, care to explain why I couldn't wake Pansy?" she said, her eyes flashing. Draco almost choked on his food and was looking guilty when Callia spoke up.

"She's under a sleep spell. When Draco touched me, I accidently flipped out and my magic threw him across the room," Callia blushed and looked down at the table. "She started flipping out, and I didn't know what to do. I put her under a sleep spell to try and calm her down. She'll wake up in the morning."

Narcissa looked between Callia's fake guilty look and Draco trying to hide a smirk.

_Damn, Cali's still got it!_ Draco thought. Narcissa's face softened a bit.

"Of course dear, as long as she's okay. If you don't mind me asking, what spell did you use? I didn't recognise it, and I none of the counter-spells I tried worked..." Narcissa's look changed to curiosity.

"You wouldn't have. I created the spell, and you will have to wait for the effects to wear off. I haven't created a counter-spell yet," Callia said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Really? How did you manage to create such a spell? And when?" asked Narcissa.

Callia's eyes darkened and Draco butt in.

"Mum, now may not be the best time," Draco said anxiously, wrapping his arms around Callia. Narcissa's eyes narrowed at the change in Callia's mood and then widened in realisation.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry dear-" Callia held up a hand to stop Narcissa."It's okay Aunt Cissy."

Callia, Draco and Narcissa finished the meal in silence. Both Draco and Narcissa noticed Callia barely ate anything, playing with her food more than eating it. Just before Draco finished Callia excused herself and walked into the den.

A small smile graced her face as she saw her parents. Narcissa had transformed the couch into a bed, and Tom and Bella were laying down, Bella's head on Tom's chest. Callia let a true smile slip past her lips as she crawled up beside them, conjuring a blanket. She snuggled down between her parents and fell into a deep sleep.

-o-

Draco watched Callia leave the table, her smile gone. She had that haunted look in her eyes, and Draco noticed she headed straight for the den where Tom and Bella were still asleep. He walked into the den after ten minutes and smiled when he saw her curled between her parents.

Draco walked back up into his bedroom, transfiguring one of the lounges in his room into a bed and levitating Pansy onto it before crawling into his own and, for the first time in days, had a dreamless sleep.

-o-

Pansy awoke at 6 the next morning, disoriented, and looked around confused for a minute until she realised she was in Draco's bedroom.

_What the hell happened? _She looked over and saw Draco still asleep in his bed, but Callia was nowhere to be seen. Pansy cast a _Tempus_ charm and, realising it was too early for anyone, except maybe Narcissa, to be up, she threw the covers off and got up.

Pansy wandered around the quiet manor, the only sound was the soft crackling of the fires lighting almost every room. Pansy found herself wandering into the den like she had the day before, the only light in the room again the flickering orange fire. Pansy smiled to herself when she saw Tom and Bella still curled up in a bed by the fire.

_Narcissa must have transfigured the couch they were sitting on. How the hell are those two still asleep?_ Pansy thought.

Tom and Bella had been asleep for a good 14 hours now.

Pansy was just about to leave when she looked around the bed and saw Callia sitting cross-legged in front of the fire. She walked her and sat next to Callia, who didn't seem to even notice her. To Pansy it looked like she was staring off into space, and she had a troubled look on her face.

"Cal?" Pansy said softly. Callia blinked and turned to Pansy.

"Hey Pans. What time is it?"

"Uh, about half past six. How long have you been up? And how the hell are they still asleep?" Pansy motioned to Tom and Bella. Callia let a small smile slip past her cool mask.

"Sleeping spell. The same one I put on you last night, and on Draco a couple of hours ago," Callia shrugged. Pansy looked incredulously at her.

"You put a sleep spell on me? Why?"

"After I accidently flipped you started freaking-"

"You hurt Draco!" Pansy said, keeping her voice low so as not to wake the Dark Lord.

"He won't wake up Pansy. And let me finish," Callia's voice was so cold Pansy shut up immediately. "I stunned you and revived Draco. I just wanted to spend some time with him Pans. Plus, you looked like you hadn't slept in days. I cast the sleep spell on you and we went flying," Callia shrugged. "I figured mum and dad hadn't gotten much sleep so when they started to wake up I cast the same spell on them, and then on Draco a few hours ago when he started to wake up. They should all be out for another hour or two."

"Okay then. So what do you want to do until they wake up?" Pansy asked.

"Well, I wanna go home. I want to see Tera and Nagini, and I should probably write back to Fred and George before they come looking for me," Callia let out a grimace and Pansy smiled.

"Those boys really do like you, don't they?" her smile turned into a smirk when Callia blushed.

"A bit. I think George likes Draco though," Callia smirked as well as she thought of the looks the red-head had been sending her cousin. Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"Really? George Weasley gay?"

"I haven't asked, but I think they're both bi," Callia shrugged. "I couldn't really care less."

"Why not?" Pansy looked almost disgusted. Callia turned on her.

"There is nothing wrong with being gat or bi. If you have a problem with that, then don't bother talking to me again," Callia hissed coldly.

Pansy stepped back in shock and held her hands up in front of her, a sign of surrender. "Whoa Cali, calm down. I'm sorry!"

Pansy oped her mouth in a silent gasp when she saw Callia's eyes briefly flash red. Like her father's. She was about to comment when Callia gave Pansy a stare that could only be described as disappointed. She then turned to the fire and threw some Floo powder in it.

"If mum and dad wake up tell them I've gone home!" she hissed before stepping into the emerald flames.

-o-

Callia Flooed straight into her bedroom at Riddle Manor, smiling broadly when she was greeted with a welcoming hiss.

_"Mistress! You're home!" _

Tera launched herself at Callia, curling around her thin shoulders, her forked tongue constantly flicking across Callia's pale cheeks. Callia giggled childishly and wrapped her arms around the snake, which grew in her arms to roughly the size of Nagini. Callia's eyes widened and she broke into a grin.

_"Tera! You learned to control your size!" _Callia hissed excitedly.

Tera nodded her now large head and she suddenly changed from purple and gold to a rainbow of colours. Callia giggled happily as Tera's cool scales changed colour with every stroke Callia placed on her back.

An hour later Tera was still amusing Callia by changing her size and shape, even becoming an almost exact replica of Nagini, when said snake slither through the door. Nagini made her way over to the bed where Callia and Tera were sitting and curled around Callia's tiny waist, somehow hissing fondly at Callia and angrily at Tera at the same time.

_"Calm down Nagini! Tera might be my familiar, but I still love you too_!" Callia gave the snake a hug before she slithered up onto Callia's shoulders, which she unwillingly shared with Tera. Callia let out a sigh when she realised Draco, Tom and Bella would be waking soon, so she turned to the snakes on her shoulders.

_"Nagini? Tera? I have to go back to Malfoy Manor, do you guys want to come?" _

Both snakes nodded their affirmative and Callia turned and threw some Floo powder into the fire place. She quickly grabbed her two-way parchment, stuffing it into her robes before stepping into the bright green flames.

"Malfoy Manor!

-o-

Pansy was starting to wonder if she should have let Callia go home on her own. She had been gone for over an hour, and Pansy was starting to worry. Pansy had soon realised Narcissa was not in the manor, and neither was Lucius. Tom, Bella and Draco were still asleep. The sleep spell was damn powerful! Pansy felt like she was the only person in the manor.

Pansy was seriously considering Flooing over to Riddle Manor when Callia stepped out of the Floo in the Malfoy's entrance hall. Pansy ran into hug her but stopped short when she noticed the two snakes curled up on her shoulders; Tera now back to her normal size and colour.

"Whoa, you didn't have to bring back the snakes!" Pansy whined. Callia turned to her, a scowl on her face. Pansy quickly back-peddled at the look Callia was giving her. "Sorry! Merlin, what did I do?"

"Well. You insult gay and bisexual people; therefore, insulting my friends. And then you start to whine because I brought mine and my father's familiars back from home!" Callia knew they were lame excuses, but ever since her kidnapping, her temper seemed to have an extremely short fuse.

Pansy looked at her as if to say 'those excuses are the lamest I have ever heard'. Callia glared back at her friend, a low growl thrumming out of her chest. Nagini and Tera started hissing and spitting at Pansy, who paled. Pansy turned and fled - up to Draco's room. Callia smirked. She was heading up to Draco's room anyway, and she knew Draco would side with her in this instance - Callia had a feeling her cousin played for his own team.

Callia walked into the Malfoy's den and deposited Nagini on Tom. Bella was already stirring, and she had no doubt they would be awake soon. Callia then walked up to Draco's room, knowing he would be awake any minute if he wasn't already. She walked in to see Pansy and Draco in a heated argument.

"Why the hell would you say something like that?" Draco yelled, and Pansy backed up a few steps.

"Jeez Draco settle down. It's not like it means anything!" Pansy looked almost scared, and put her hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Besides, why do you care?"

Draco was just about to reply, but Callia walked up and grabbed his arm.

"If she's going to act like this, Drake, then don't tell her," Callia said knowingly, and Draco looked at her like she was some sort of alien in a muggle movie.

"You know?" He choked out.

"Duh, Drake. You didn't think you could keep it from me did you? Her," she jerked her chin towards Pansy, "maybe, but not me."

"Y-you don't care?" he asked quietly, completely ignoring a thoroughly confused Pansy.

"'Course not! That would be a bit hypocritical," Draco looked at her curiously. "Well, the twins are bi." His eyes widened and Callia laughed.

Pansy shrieked at them, disrupting the conversation. Realisation and disgust was written all over her pinched-up face.

"Both of you are disgusting! Freaks!"

Callia turned around, fire lighting her now blood red eyes. Both Draco and Pansy gasped at her eye colour, and Pansy backed up to the wall. Draco ran forward as Callia started advancing on Pansy and put a hand on each of her shoulders from behind, trying not to touch Tera, who was now hissing wildly in reaction to Callia's rage.

"Cali, calm down!"

Callia took one look back at Draco before hitting Pansy with a red and yellow light. She slumped to the ground as Callia walked over to her, levitating her to the bed before hitting her with another spell. The whole time she had a scowl on her flushed face. Draco looked at her curiously, following her when she walked out. As they were headed down to the den, she began to talk, her voice cold,

"The first spell was the sleep spell I invented, although I was tempted to Stupefy her. The second was an Obliviate. She might hate people who are gay and bi, but she is still one of the few good friends you have. As long as you don't mention you're gay in front of her, you should be fine."

Draco looked at her thankfully.

"Wow, thanks Cali. I just... I never expected her to react like that! She's a pureblood for Merlin's sake! I thought she would understand!"

"Understand what?" Tom, finally awake, asked as the two entered the den. Callia looked at Draco, silently asking permission. Draco nodded as Tom and Bella looked at the exchange between the two.

"Well-" Callia began, but Draco cut her off.

"Pansy found out I was gay and flipped out," Draco shrugged, ignoring the shocked look on Bella and Tom's faces, even though it was quickly masked.

"I ended up having to put her under a sleep spell, and then I Obliviated her. She might be a narrow-minded prat sometimes, but she is still one of mine and Drake's friends," added Callia.

Tom chuckled and Bella looked thoughtful.

"Speaking of a sleep spell..." Bella said, eyeing Callia, who blushed. Tom looked at his daughter as well as she joined the two on the lounge. Draco took another seat by the fire.

"You two looked horrible! You needed sleep!" Callia said firmly before breaking out into laughter at the same time as Draco. Tom and Bella both let a smile slip. While they were laughing, Tera slithered off Callia's shoulders and moved to join her mother on the rug by the fire.

"How can you be sure that you are gay though? You're only eleven..." Bella said with a slight frown.

"Girls have never interested me, Aunty Bella. Believe me, I'm gay." Draco said with a slight grimace.

"And I'm sure there is someone who would be _more_ than willing to take advantage of that!" Callia smirked from Bella's lap. Tom and Bella glanced between the two, confused. They looked even more so when Draco blushed and dropped his head into his hands.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" He groaned. He looked up to see Callia's eyes alight. She was just about to say something when he cut her off. He shocked Callia and Bella when he said, "Oh Cal, did you know that when you got pissed off at Pansy before your eyes turned red?"

Tom had already seen her eyes flash red and had already found a glamour that would keep her eyes her usual ice blue. Tera and Nagini stopped their hissed conversation to listen.

"Really?" she asked incredulously. Bella was looking at Callia curiously.

"Yeah. It was kinda creepy," he shuddered and Callia laughed.

"Oh well," she turned to look at Tom. "That's just you coming out in me, ain't it dad?" She asked cheekily. Tom, still marvelling at how quickly her mood had been changing since her kidnap, just smiled at her.

"I guess it is. Before you go back to school, I will have to put a glamour on your eyes. If anyone at school sees it, especially that old coot Albus, you might be in danger."

Callia nodded and buried her face into her mother's chest. Bella smiled down at her and stroked her raven hair, which, even in a braid, reached down to her knees.

"Your hair is getting so long!" Bella said, and Callia could detect a hint of jealously in her voice. She smiled up at her mother before placing a hand on her mother's hair as well as one on her own.

Callia hair began to shorten until it was level with her waist and Bella's hair lengthened until it was the same on her. Tom, Bella and Draco were looking at Callia like she had grown another head, but she ignored them all and buried her head back in her shocked mother's chest.

-o-

That night Pansy's parents came to collect her, and she was thoroughly confused. The Obliviate had erased all of the memories from her fight with Callia and Draco. Lucius paid Pansy's parents to take her on a holiday, and to basically keep her away until Callia's birthday party.

After saying strained goodbyes to Pansy, Callia and Draco headed to Riddle Manor, setting Tera down in Callia's bedroom before going for a fly around the grounds. It was only when they got back inside did Callia remember the parchment in her robes. She took it out, watching Draco eye it with a mix of disgust, worry and amusement.

Callia waved Draco over so they could read the parchment together. Both of them were surprised to see there was actually two letters on the parchment.

_Our Pranking Princess and Darling Draco, _

Draco blushed at this but kept reading.

_How have your holidays been so far? Ours have been pretty fun considering Bill and Charlie stayed. Bill told us about all of the tombs he cracked in Egypt and Charlie was telling us all about the dragons he worked with! _

_Percy has locked himself in his room nearly the whole holidays, doing Merlin knows what. Ron has been annoying as usual, and Ginny has spent almost every day so far complaining about how you should be expelled. Percy the bloody prat agrees with her._

_*sigh*_

_Oh well. We were wondering if we could maybe get you to meet Bill and Charlie on the 11th? That way we could maybe go with you after it instead of you sending us a Portkey? Anyway, get back to us soon! We have some awesome new pranks we want to share with you!_

_Oh, and make sure Draco comes to the meeting as well!_

_Don't even bother trying to get out of it blondie!_

_Anyway, talk to you soon!_

_Love, _

_Gred&Forge_

After reading the letter Draco looked like he was either going to spit in disgust or pass out from embarrassment. There was also something else in his eyes that Callia couldn't really decipher. Hope? Maybe even _desire_?

Callia just rolled her eyes. Maybe Draco was more attached to the red-heads then she had originally noticed. She looked and realised that the first was dated almost two weeks prior.

The next was dated a few days before: Christmas day.

_Hello? Is our Goddess of Darkness still alive? What about our Slytherin Prince?_

_(We sure hope so!)_

Draco let out a low growl. "I am NOT theirs! The nerve!" he muttered. Callia just smirked - she knew he liked by the look in his eyes.

_Anyway, Happy Yule! We should bring some of our presents over to show you! We didn't get much but, oh well!_

_Charlie brought us some dragon hide gloves! One of the dragons he was looking after died just before he came home so he got us all presents made from it! Ginny and mum got some type of handbag *shudder*. _

_Percy got a dragon-hide book cover that Charlie somehow copied, so he now has one for all of his books! We HAVE to learn that spell!_

_Ron got a leather bag to put his school stuff in, and dad got some muggle stuff like pens and something called a notepad that were covered in dragon hide. They were all awesome! We got matching dragon-hide boots and gloves._

_Mum knitted us the usual sweater, but us kids decided not to give each other gifts, so that's really all we got._

_What did you get?_

Callia realised that, because of her kidnapping, she, nor anyone else in the family, had gotten their Yule gifts. Draco looked at her and shrugged. Callia also felt sorry for not only the twins but the whole Weasley family. An idea wiggled itself into her mind and she tucked it away for later.

"We could go ask Tom and Aunty Bella if you really want them?" asked Draco.

Callia shook her head and kept reading.

_And could you please write back? We miss talking to you! And of course you too Draco! _

Draco groaned and put his head in his hands, muttering something that sounded like 'damn Weasley twins'.

_We hope that you still want to meet Bill and Charlie! But it will have to be soon - Bill is going back to Egypt the day after your birthday, and Charlie is leaving for Romania the next week. _

_Please get back to us soon!_

_Love,_

_Gred&Forge_

Callia sighed before summoning a quill to reply to the twins. Draco looked on in horror as she wrote back, agreeing to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron on the 28th, and promising to bring him with her. She also agreed to bring them back with her.

Draco gave her the silent treatment throughout dinner, but when they were alone in Callia's room once more, he gave in, curling up next to her in the bed and pulling her to his chest. It seemed like everything was finally getting back to normal.


	40. Chapter 37

**A/N – Hi guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, it took me a while to get this chapter to my Beta, and she was too busy to edit it straight away. It's here now though, so enjoy!**

**10 reviews for me to post the next chapter :)**

-o-

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**"Callia/Draco/Sirius talking in animagus forms"**

**Pairings: **Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

**Other Notes: **when Callia is casting a spell, it is wandlessly and non-verbally unless stated otherwise.

-o-

**Chapter 37**

Fred and George had been waiting nearly two weeks for Callia to reply to them. The two were starting to get worried, and even their mother noticed their lack of usual mischief-making. It wasn't until three days after Yule that they finally got their reply.

_Prankster Perfectionists, _

_Sorry I haven't been replying. I couldn't at the time. _

_My Yule was... chaotic to say the least. I will tell you more about it when we get back to school, but be warned, you probably don't want to know..._

_If Bill and Charlie still want to meet me, tell them to be at the Leaky Cauldron, 10am, on the 11th February. I will take them back to my place though since, as you already know, I'm sneaking home for the weekend._

Fred and George looked at each other curiously before shrugging and continuing to read the letter.

_Draco will be coming with me, but I have one condition. You, yes George I'm talking to YOU, keep your hands to yourself. Fred, I don't think I have to worry about you too much do I?_

_Also, I don't want Bill and Charlie to ask too many personal questions. By the way, what have you told them about me? _

_Anyway, I know this letter is short, but I will explain everything. Well, mostly everything, when you get here. I'm going to tell you now that I won't be telling you everything. I really hope you two aren't stupid enough to try and force anything out of me..._

_Oh well, that's enough writing for tonight. I'm going to bed guys! Just be warned, any sexual innuendoes like 'Can I Slytherin' will earn you a Crucio when I see you so don't even bother! _

_I hope to see a reply when I get up! _

_Love,_

_Cali & Drake_

"Think Draco put his name on there or Callia did it just to piss him off?" George asked when they finished the letter. Fred smirked as he got out a quill to reply.

"I'd say she definitely done it to piss him off!" Fred smirked as he began to write a reply. George looked over his shoulder, adding something here and there while asking questions about Callia's letter.

"What do you think happened over Yule?"

"Not sure, Georgie. What do you think?"

"No idea, Freddie. Why do you think she won't tell us everything?"

"Don't know, probably something personal," Fred shrugged.

"I hope she's ok. Draco too," he added, making Fred smirk.

"Boy, you really like little Draco don't you?" George blushed. "He's a bit young for anything yet, Georgie."

George looked sad as he read over their response to Callia's letter. Fred reached out and put an arm around his twin.

"Yeah I know Freddie." There was so much pain in George's voice that Fred quickly checked the letter again before dragging his twin over to their beds, which, as always, were pressed together. The two sometimes slept in the same bed for comfort, much like Callia and Draco did.

Fred could feel his twins' pain. It was clear George liked the blonde Slytherin, and sure Fred could see the allure, but he still wondered why his twin was fascinated with Draco. And how he could fall so quickly.

George curled up into Fred's arms, pressing his face into the crook of his brother's neck, breathing in the familiar scent that always calmed him down. That smell was like home, to both twins.

"Why do you like him so much Georgie?" Fred asked softly.

"I'm not sure. There's just something about him, you know? It's like... It's like how you see Callia, I guess," George managed to shrug in his brothers arms. Fred looked down at his brother, who looked up to meet his eyes.

"I guess so bro. You're in way deeper then I am though," George nodded sadly.

"I just... I just can't stop thinking about him! I know it's wrong. I mean he's only eleven!"

"Settle down bro. I know it's hard, but you just have to wait. Besides, we'll see them both when we take Bill and Charlie to meet them." A small smile lit George's face as he thought about seeing Draco again. Fred had an identical smile.

"I wonder what Bill and Charlie will think of them?" George mused. Fred smirked.

"Oh, I think they will just _love_ Callia!" Fred chuckled. "I'm not sure what they'll think of Draco though." George pouted.

"You don't think they'll like Draco?"

"Honestly, bro, I'm not sure. I mean, once they realise he's Lucius' son they might just think he is like his father," Fred shrugged. George scowled.

"Draco is not like his father!" Fred gave him a Look. "Ok, maybe a little bit," he sighed.

"Just go to sleep, George. We'll figure out everything else when it happens, ok?"

"Ok Freddie. Goodnight."

"Night Georgie."

-o-

Callia awoke early the next morning to a hissed conversation between Tera and Nagini, who were curled up by the fire.

_"Will you two be quiet?" _Callia hissed irritably. Instantly, the hissing stopped. _"Thank you! Merlin, some people are trying to sleep here!" _

Callia could have sworn she heard Nagini laugh before she drifted back off to sleep, safe in Draco's arms.

Callia was woken by Draco a few hours later, a tray of breakfast in his hand. She smiled at him before tucking in the food, sharing it with him and the two snakes, who had also gone back to sleep after Callia had interrupted their earlier conversation.

"Thanks Drake. Where are mum and dad?"

"A raid I think," Draco lied.

In reality, Tom, Bella, Sirius, Severus and Lucius had gone back to the place Callia had been held hostage. They were trying to figure out how Lenexa, Alexis, and Leslie were connected to Callia's kidnapper. Callia looked at him like she knew he was lying, but let it go.

"Ok then. Have you seen Siri? We could all go for a run," Callia's face lit up and Draco smiled.

"Sirius, Severus and dad are with Tom and Bella," Callia's face fell slightly. "But me and you could still go for a run?" She smiled again.

"Sure! Just let me see if Fred and George have written back!" Draco scowled and flopped down onto the bed while Callia summoned the magical parchment. A wide smile lit her face and Draco groaned, burying his face in the nearest pillow.

"Drake! Don't be like that! Come read it with me!" Callia sounded so happy that Draco suppressed another groan and sat up to read it with her.

_Our Slytherin Royalty,_

_Bill and Charlie can't wait to meet you! We are not really sure how they will react to Draco, him being a Malfoy and all, but if they ask anything you don't like, just tell us. We haven't told them anything except your name Cal; they don't even know Draco will be there or what House you're in. All they know is that you go to Hogwarts. They are a bit confused as to how you are going to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron when you are supposed to be at school, but we told them you would be there... Not sure they believed us... _

_What happened to you at Yule? You can't just tell us something like that and leave us hanging! _

_By the way, tell Draco we want him to write something as well!_

_Talk to you soon!_

_Love,_

_Gred&Forge_

Draco scowled at the letter and got off the bed, stalking over to the fire and sitting down in Callia's favourite low purple chair. Callia just sighed and started writing a reply while Draco sat mumbling to himself.

"Damn Weasleys, think they can order me around, think they can tell me what to do? Well, they can't 'cause I'm Draco fucking Malfoy and no one tells me what to do!"

"Oh cut it Drake!" Callia hissed sick of his mumbling.

"Oh cut it Drake!" he mimicked her, his voice high and girly. "I'll mumble if I damn well want to! Those bloody twins have no shame! And-"

"Draco, you are a fucking idiot!" Callia said loudly, and he stopped his rambling to look at her.

"And why is that?" he asked, clearly getting angry.

Callia sighed and put the parchment on her desk and walked over to him. She sat cross-legged in front of him and looked up into grey eyes. Her voice was suddenly soft and soothing.

"Drake, are you really that blind?" she asked softly. His anger evaporated as he looked curiously at his cousin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, all traces of his anger gone. Callia shook her head and smiled a little.

"They care about you Drake. George especially," shock flitted across Draco's face for a second before he composed himself.

"Yeah right!" The sneer on his face was one that would have put Severus to shame, and Callia burst out laughing.

"I'm serious, Drake!" Draco cracked a small smile and pulled Callia off the floor and up onto his lap.

"Yeah, you sound_ very_ serious!" he laughed. Callia smirked before composing herself.

"I'm serious, Drake. They, well mostly George, only do it because they like you!" Callia looked dead serious, and Draco felt a mixture of emotions well up in him; disgust, wonder, curiosity and, the one that frightened him the most, desire. Callia cocked her head to the side slightly and watched him intently. Her eyes widened for a split second before she broke out into a grin.

"I knew it! I knew you liked them as well!" she said happily. "Which one do you like more?"

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. She knew him too well.

"George," he blushed. "Fred is too serious sometimes."

"Yay!" she squealed happily, clapping her hands like she always did when she was excited. Draco jumped up, dumping her on the floor.

"Say one word to either of them, and I will seriously kill you Callia!" Draco growled as he flopped down onto the bed.

"Aww, poor Drakie doesn't want George to know he likes him!"

"Callia! Even if I did, I'm only eleven! A bit young don't you think?" he asked. Callia sighed as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah, I guess," Draco looked up at her, shocked. She looked like she was about to cry!_ What the hell?! _"Cal?"

Callia just turned and buried her head in the pillows.

Draco sighed and pulled the blankets up over her. He was about to turn off the lights when the parchment caught his eye. He walked over and picked it up; aware Callia was watching his every move from the bed. He read over what Callia had already written, realising she never finished it. He turned to her.

"You going to finish this off?" he asked dryly. She shook her head and buried it under the blankets. _To hide her damn smirk I'm sure._

Draco sighed again, loudly so Callia could hear it, and grabbed the quill.

Draco scowled at some of what Callia had written, but let it go. He didn't know why, but he wanted George to know he liked him.

He finished the letter to the twins before curling up next to Callia and going to sleep, where a red-headed boy played havoc with his dreams.


	41. Chapter 38

**A/N – I KNOW MOST PEOPLE SKIP THE AUTHORS NOTES BUT PLESE READ! I KNOW IT'S LONG, BUT I PROMISE IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**I'm disappointed that I only got seven reviews on the last chapter :( I know I said ten reviews for the next chapter, but I have decided that I will just continue to post the chapterS for the people that constantly review and always leave good feedback.**

**A big thank you to my amazing BETA Ichigo Mirai, who has helped me a lot with this story and encouraged me to keep writing. Also thanks to my other constant reviewers; Diamondgirl3, BrookeJamesSP5 and Burnin'blackandblue, who have reviewed almost every chapter I have posted. **

**I-Angel92, thank you for your advice on how to make this story better and my character less OC :/ **

**To my new reviewers, Dream-More-Work-Less, I Am Nymphadora Tonks, BlackBird16 and Annabeth Victoria Riddle, thank you all for taking the time to review! **

**I'm sorry if I have missed anyone!**

**Just a warning, this story will soon become gloomier, with less humor and more serious/intense situations. These will mostly center around Callia and the reason for, and people behind, her kidnapping. Also, I want you all to please tell me what you think of Callia now, and if you notice how she now acts bevause of her kidnapping. You will see Callia constantly changing in chapters in the near future and I would love some feedback on what you think! **

**Also, I will be editing and re-posting most of the first ten or so chapters, maybe even a few later ones, because I really don't like them :(**

**That's all for now, enjoy the chapter and please review!**

**-o-**

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**"Callia/Draco/Sirius talking in animagus forms"**

**Pairings: **Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

**Other Notes: **when Callia is casting a spell, it is wandlessly and non-verbally unless stated otherwise. Language. A bit of Callia's sadistic side coming out at the very end.

-o-

**Chapter 38**

Fred and George checked the parchment the next morning, smiling when they had a reply. George's smile was the widest as he realised that the reply was in both Callia and Draco's handwriting.

_Nosey Red-heads,_

_I will tell you about my Yule when I'm damn ready and not a moment sooner, so butt out!_

Fred and George looked at each other curiously before continuing to read.

_Anyway... Just tell Bill and Charlie I will be there, and it doesn't matter if school is on or not - you couldn't keep me in that damn school if you tried..._

_How did they take meeting me only knowing my name? Weren't they suspicious at all? I would have been..._

_George, Draco is a blind git, but don't pressure him ok? He'll come around eventually. _

Fred and George both wondered why Draco had left that in the letter, but both soon forgot as the handwriting changed.

_**Just so we're clear, I'm only writing because Cali is hiding under the blankets, smirking her little arse off - basically, she refuses to write back and is determined to make me do it. Yes, I will be at Callia's house with her to meet your brothers, but if either of you tries anything, I will hex you so damn hard your grandchildren will feel it! I don't care if your brothers are there! **_

_**By the way, does your family know you two are bi? Do Weasel, Weaslette and that pompous prat Percy know? What about Bill and Charlie? Your mum and dad?**_

Fred and George looked at each other, shocked that he knew they were bi. After a second though, they both cracked up laughing simultaneously at the names Draco had called Ron, Ginny and Percy.

"Weaslette! I never would have thought of that!" George laughed.

"And Percy is a pompous prat!" Fred pointed out, smiling as well.

"How do you think he knew we were bi?" George asked. Fred frowned.

"Callia would be my guess. Nothin' gets past that girl," he sighed.

"True, Freddie. True." They both turned their attention back to the parchment and continued to read. Though there wasn't really much left to read.

_**Anyway... See you guys at school I guess...**_

_**Callia and Draco**_

George looked kind of disappointed. He walked over to his bed, letting Fred write out the reply as usual. When he was done, Fred flopped down on to his bed and rolled over, pulling George into his chest.

"It'll work out Georgie, don't worry," Fred whispered softly, running his fingers through his brother's hair. He would never admit it to anyone, but Fred was worried about George. He had never seen his twin like this before. It just wasn't him.

"Yeah, I know Freddie," George whispered before burying his face into his brother's neck and drifting off into sleep, a little blonde Slytherin the main feature in his dreams.

-o-

Callia was the first to wake up the next morning. Tera and Nagini had both made their way to her bed sometime in the night and were called up either side of her and Draco. The two were having a hissed conversation over the pair, not aware Callia was awake.

_"She's not the same as she was before. She is not as happy, and she is afraid – I can feel it when I'm near her," _Nagini hissed sadly.

_"I know mother," _Callia's eyes widened in shock. Tera had never once acknowledged Nagini as her mother. _"I don't like seeing her like this."_

_"Neither do I, child, but it is what that man has done to her." _

_"Did Master Tom ever figure out how he was connected to her friends?" _Callia's eyes widened more and she paid more attention to their conversation. Her kidnapper was connected to her friends?

_"Of course. The man was Lenexa's father. Now the bitch is an orphan! Too bad Alexis' family took her in," _Nagini hissed in disgust.

Callia almost shrieked, but forced herself to stay quiet. She wanted to hear the rest of this conversation. _Lenexa, Alexis and Leslie were the ones that handed her me over? They will pay for this!_

_"They only got what they deserved. Was Master Tom planning on punishing the girls?" _Tera hissed. She normally stayed with Callia and away from The Dark Lords business, but this time she wanted to know.

_"He is unsure. He wants Callia to get the revenge she deserves, but he does not want to tell her it was her friends that betrayed her."_

_"I hope she will let me bite them when we get back to Hogwarts," _Tera hissed hopefully. Nagini chucked in her snake-like way. How she could do that, Callia still didn't know.

_"I'm sure she will child, I'm sure she will," _

_"Don't bet on it Tera. Those bitches are mine!" _Callia hissed loudly, startling the two snakes. Tera somehow managed to look like she was pouting, and Callia burst out laughing. _"You two are the weirdest bloody snakes I have ever met!" _

Callia hoped out of bed, making sure not to wake a still-sleeping Draco, and made her way down to her father's study. Sure enough, he was in there. He was so wrapped up in the maps on his desk in front of him he didn't even notice Callia had entered the room until she spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me, dad?" she asked softly. Tom looked up, shocked. He quickly composed himself.

"Tell you what?" he asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"That it was Lenexa, Alexis, and Leslie that handed me over to my kidnapper, and that he was actually Lenexa's father," Callia stated coldly. Tom paled, and had to clear his throat before answering.

"How did you know?"

"Nagini and Tera gossip a hell of a lot considering they're snakes," she said dryly. The corner of Tom's mouth twitched up slightly.

"Yes, I noticed that," when he stopped, Callia glared at him. Tom sighed before continuing. "I didn't want you to know it was your friends that betrayed you," he said softly.

Callia moved over to him and perched herself on his desk, her legs swinging over the side. She looked down at the map, memorising the points he had marked and the notes he had made, just so she didn't have to look at her father.

When she spoke, it was softly and sadly, "You should have told me, dad. I never really wanted to know who he was, but you could have at least told me you knew."

Tom pulled her down onto his lap and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry Princess, I didn't mean it," he whispered. Callia smiled to herself; he father hadn't called her 'Princess' since she was five.

"It's ok dad," Callia smiled. It was then she noticed the absence of her mother. "Where's mum?"

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes.

"In the dungeons. I swear Cali, ever since you put that spell on Pettigrew she doesn't need to go on raids anymore," he shook his head.

"But of course she would kill you if you went on one without her," Callia smiled. Tom nodded as she stood up.

"I'm going down to see mum. Can we all have breakfast together when Drake wakes up?" Callia asked, even though she knew her father wouldn't say no, especially after what had happened.

"Of course Cal," he smiled.

Callia walked out of her father's study with a smile on her face. She headed down towards the dungeons, grimacing when she opened the door to Peter Pettigrew's tortured screams. He had gone insane long ago from all the torture. Maybe it was time they found a new prisoner.

Bellatrix looked up when Callia closed the door behind her, Peter's screams breaking off into a pained whimper.

"Hey baby, what are you doing up so early?" Bella walked over to give Callia a hug. "I didn't wake you up did I?" she asked worriedly.

"No mum. Tera and Nagini gossiping like a bunch of bloody school girls did," Callia replied, rolling her eyes.

Peters whimpering cut off whatever Bella had been about to say, and she angrily turned and set another _Crucio_ his way. He screamed loudly, and Bellatrix's face lit up in a sadistic smile.

"Mum..." Callia said dryly after about ten seconds. Bella pouted and lifted the curse.

"What?"

"You need a new play-toy. This one is waaaaaaay past his expiry date," Callia muttered.

"Well, I guess it does get a bit boring hearing the same person scream..." Bella said thoughtfully.

Callia nodded and walked up to Peter, one hand outstretched. Bella sat back and watched her daughter, a smile on her face. Callia hit Peter with a soft blue light, healing all of his wounds. Even through his clouded mind, he looked shocked.

A dark green-black light hit Peter fair in the chest and he slumped to the ground. Finally, when Peter picked himself back up, a jet of emerald green light flew from Bella's wand towards him, and he slumped to the ground.

Bella walked up beside Callia, smiling proudly. Callia smiled up at her mother before a jet of flames flew from Callia's still outstretched hand and set Peter's body on fire. The two stood there, matching sadistic smiles on their faces, watching the body burn until it was nothing but ashes.


	42. Chapter 39

**A/N - READ! IMPORTANT INFO! Sorry for the late update guys, I haven't had time to post anything :( this chapter is UN-BETA-EDITED! So sorry if there is any mistakes! Also, just to clear a few things up for you all, as you seem a bit confused about some things... My fault, I will admit...**

**1. Voldemort did NOT have his body destroyed the night he faced Harry. Instead, Harry was simply protected from the curse by Lily's sacrifice. Nothing actually happened besides Harry gaining the scar. **

**2. Sirius never went to Azkaban. He was accused, but never caught.**

**3. Sirius and Severus got together after bonding when talking about Callia. Severus does NOT love Lily.**

**If you have any more questions about anything feel free to review or PM me :)**

**Also, Luna Lovegood will be mentioned when they get back to school: I have changed Luna slightly as well, so don't be surprised if she seems a bit different. I forgot to put her in the Sorting, so don't be confused if you see her name pop up. I will put her in the Sorting when I have time to edit the other chapters.**

**-PP x**

-o-

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**"Callia/Draco/Sirius talking in animagus forms"**

**Pairings: **Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

**Warnings**: there will be a bit of yelling/screaming from Tom, manipulative/blackmailing Callia.

**Other Notes: **when Callia is casting a spell, it is wandlessly and non-verbally unless stated otherwise.

-o-

**Chapter 39**

Draco woke up an hour later, noticing straight away Callia was not in the bed with him. He untangled himself from between Nagini and Tera, who had gone to sleep once Callia had left, and made his way into the library, hoping to find Callia. He was relieved to see her sitting on Bella's lap, reading a book which he couldn't see the title of.

He walked over and sat next to them on the lounge, moving the book a tiny bit so he could see the cover. _1001 Offensive And Defensive Spells Using Fire. _Draco shuddered and Bella let out a laugh. Callia was so wrapped up in the book it took her mother's laugh for her to notice Draco was even in the room.

"Oh, hey Drake!" Callia smiled, summoning a piece of parchment and marking her page in the book. Draco was pretty sure there was a spell for that, but said nothing as she sent it flying back to the bookcase. "Good, you're finally up! Pinky!" she called, summoning her favourite of their five house elves. The elf appeared a second later with a 'pop'.

"Yes, Mistress. What can Pinky do for you?" Pinky said. Callia smiled at the elf as she bowed.

"Could you please go and tell my father to come into the library for me? And bring us all in some breakfast?"

"Of course Mistress!" Pinky said happily, popping away.

A few minutes later, Tom walked into the library, the map he was studying earlier clutched in his hands. Callia growled softly when the first thing he did when he sat down was open up the map.

"Dad?" she asked through gritted teeth. Tom seemed distracted, not even noticing her anger. "Put that fucking map back in your study before I throw it in the fire!" she said, making each word clear. He looked up, an almost guilty expression on his face. Almost.

He didn't even scold her for her language, but Bella muttered under her breath that 'young ladies shouldn't be using such words!'.

"I will Cal, I just have to-" Callia snapped her fingers and the map burnt to ashes in his hands. Tom looked up, furious.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he yelled, making Draco, and even Bella, flinch back. Callia, on the other hand, didn't even bat an eyelid. Tom rarely swore, but when he did, it was an indication he was beyond livid.

"You told me that when Draco got up we could all have breakfast together," Callia said calmly, looking straight into her father furious red eyes. "And breakfast will be here any second, and I want to sit down and eat. Like a family," she said the last three words loudly, getting up from Bella's lap and walking forward until she was in front of her father, looking up at his still furious expression.

"You just ruined SIX FUCKING MONTHS of my work!" he said loudly, trying, but obviously failing, to keep his temper under control.

"Lucky for you when I came into your study earlier I memorised the points on the map and the notes you made. Once you sit down and have breakfast with me, I will put them on another map for you," Callia said coldly.

Tom's face turned from one of anger to utter astonishment. Bella and Draco were both looking at her like she grown another head; sure Callia had gone against her father before, but she had never been like this.

Tom's confused expression was soon gone, replaced by one of fury. He looked ready to kill someone.

"I will _not_ be blackmailed by my own daughter!" Tom roared. He raised his hand to strike Callia, but the deadly look in her eyes hand him stop in his tracks. Instead, he turned and stalked out of the room, muttering curses under his breath.

"Maybe you shouldn't have killed Pettigrew..." Bella said sarcastically, but both Callia and Draco heard the fear in her voice.

Callia didn't even look at them. She didn't want Bella or Draco to see the tears in her eyes. _All I wanted was for us to sit down and have breakfast, like a normal family!_ She thought angrily.

She turned and fled up to her room, but not before Draco felt her magic spike up. He could clearly feel his cousin's anger, sadness and pain. He got up to follow her, but Bella grabbed his arm.

"Leave her Draco," Bella whispered sadly. Draco looked like he was about to argue when she cut him off. "Believe me, she will need your comfort later. For now, give her time to think,"

Draco didn't agree, but he nodded anyway. _Looks like it's going to be a long night..._ He thought dryly.

-o-

As soon as Callia was in her room she threw herself down on her bed, burying her face into the nearest pillow. She started to cry, softly at first, but her silent cries soon turned into loud sobs. Nagini and Tera moved themselves off the floor to curl around Callia's shaking body, but even her favourite pets could provide Callia with their usual comfort.

Tom walked up to his daughters room, ready to demand she put all of the marked places and notes on a new map when he heard her sobs. The sound broke Tom's heart, and he realised how hard he had been on her before. But for Merlin's sake she drove him crazy!

Another loud sob from behind Callia's door just made Tom feel even guiltier. He pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself down before pushing open her door. Another wave of guilt crashed over him when he entered and looked at Callia.

She was sitting on her bed, her back against the wall. Her knees were brought up to her chest, holding a pillow which she was sobbing into. Nagini and Tera, (who had grown so she was bigger then Nagini), were both wrapped around her, hissing comfortingly, not saying anything. For come reason, the sound had always calmed her down.

Only today, it didn't seem to be working.

Looking at Callia, Tom realised how much had hurt her. He walked over to the bed and sat down, ignoring Nagini's warning hiss and Tera's downright nasty one. Callia obviously knew he was there, but she ignored him. The only thing that changed was her sobs quietened down a bit.

"Princess, I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean it. I'm just stressed ok?" Tom said softly. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but Tera tried to bite him so he pulled his hand back. Callia pulled one hand off the pillow to stroke Tera, speaking to her.

_"Good girl, Tera," _she hissed softy. Tom looked shocked for a second, but quickly regained his composure.

"Callia, please don't ignore me," Tom said softly.

When Callia still refused to talk to him he ordered Nagini off her with a look and stupidly grabbed Tera, suffering a painful bite as he tossed her lightly onto the rug by the fire. He hissed in pain, clutching his arm, and Callia finally looked up.

"So it takes for your bloody snake to bite me before you even look at me?!" Tom asked incredulously, but there was no anger in his voice. Callia was surprised to find his voice was actually amused, and he had a smile on his face.

"My family is so weird," she muttered to herself. Tom smiled at her, ignoring his arm. Thankfully, there was no venom in Tera's bite, and Tom had gone through worse pain.

"Yes we are, and so are you," Tom smiled, picking Callia up as she turned her back on him.

"Dad!" she whined, hitting his chest childishly. "Put me down!"

"Never!" Tom said childishly, throwing her over one shoulder and running around the house like a manic with her. Thankfully, only Bella and Draco were home. Even though both were shocked at what they saw, they both refrained from commenting, as Callia's face was lit with a wide smile and her pearly laughter reverberated around the old manor.

Tom finally stopped running and put her down when they reached his study. He plonked her down on the lounge and looked at her seriously.

"Callia, will you please out everything back on a new map? I marked out the points I can remember, but I know I missed some. Please, I needed that!"

Callia's face hardened and she turned to walk out of the room, but Tom locked the door on her. She turned and walked over to the fireplace and, quicker then Tom could grab her, she Flooed into her own room. Tom cursed before Flooing into her room after her.

When he stepped inside her room, he was alone save for the two snakes.

_"Where did Cali go?" _he hissed angrily.

_"She was only in here for a second. He grabbed something out of her desk and some more Floo powder and was gone again," _Tera hissed.

_"What?! Where did she go?!" _

_"The Burrow," _Nagini and Tera answered in sync.

-o-

Tom's face paled and he almost choked.

"WHAT? SHE WENT TO THE BURROW?!" he shrieked.

Bella and Draco both heard his very un-Dark-Lord-like shriek and ran up to Callia's room. Bella was fine once she realised that Tom wasn't hurt - besides the snake bite - but she was the first to ask where Callia was. Draco ignored them both and sent him magic out, searching the manor for his cousin. He got worried, however, when he couldn't feel her magic at all.

"Where is she?" he yelled, interrupting whatever Tom was saying to Bella.

"She Flooed to the Burrow," he said through gritted teeth.

Draco felt his heart break. Instead of coming to him, who was like a brother to her, she went off to find those damn Weasley twins. He didn't care if he liked George, right now he wanted to murder both of those red-headed pranksters. Tom and Bella both noticed his livid expression, and neither tried to stop him when he grabbed a handful of Floor powder and stepped into the emerald flames after his cousin.


	43. Chapter 40

"Talking"

_"Parstletongue" _

_Thinking _

**"Callia/Draco/Sirius talking in animagus forms"**

**Pairings: **Voldemort/Bellatrix (Married), Sirius/Severus (Lovers), possible pairings with Draco and Callia later on (not together, with different people)

**Warnings**: Language, thats about it.

**Other Notes: **when Callia is casting a spell, it is wandlessly and non-verbally unless stated otherwise.

-o-

**Chapter 40**

Molly Weasley was stunned when a small raven-haired girl stepped out of her fireplace. Her face was pale, and had faint tear marks; her eyes were red and it was obvious she had been crying. The young girl didn't even glance at Molly as she walked into the living room, stopping at the base of the stairs.

"Fred! George! Get your lazy arses down here!" she hollered, her voice surprisingly loud for such a small girl. Molly was more then surprised when Fred and George were at her side in five seconds flat.

"Cal! What are you doing here?" Fred asked, grabbing her left arm.

"Couldn't wait a week until school?" George said as he grabbed her right and the two were just about to drag her up the stairs when Molly stopped them.

"Hang on a minute you two!" Fred and George turned around slowly, facing their mother with a guilty look. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Our room?" Fred replied instantly. Molly glared at him, and he cringed under her gaze, which suddenly turned to the little girl.

"And who might you be?" she asked, forcing a sweet smile_. Oh shit! What am I supposed to say? Oh hi Molly, I'm the girl who sucked the magic out of your daughter_!

Callia squirmed in discomfort for a few seconds before she turned to the twins, motioning for them to go upstairs. They nodded, understanding, and were both about to head up the stairs when the fire in the hearth flared green. A blonde boy stepped out, cursing.

"Callia! Where the bloody hell are you?" he called, clearly angry. Fred could see the look of pure fury enter his mothers eyes as she realised just who Callia was, and ran forward, pushing Callia back towards the fireplace. George just stood there, staring dumbstruck at Draco.

"YOU!" Molly screeched, pulling out her wand. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BABY!"

Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie and Percy all came running out at Molly's scream. By that time, Callia had cast a shield around herself and Draco, thanking Merlin that the Ministry couldn't properly detect wandless magic. She'd be screwed otherwise.

-o-

"Sorry boys, I never should have come here," Callia said softly, looking at Fred and George. Ginny was hiding behind Molly, Ron had his wand pointed at Draco and Callia, Arthur was looking dumbstruck, and Percy looked livid.

Bill and Charlie, however, were looking between the twins, Callia and Draco, and each other. They had a knowing look in their eyes that only Callia and the twins saw.

"Mum! Malfoy is Death Eater scum! And Callia sucked Ginny's magic out! Callia is probably a Death Eater too! They're no good!" Ron screamed, while Molly was trying to grab his wand away from him.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You will _not_ use underage magic in this house! And you will not use such words!" She yelled, keeping her own wand trained on Callia and Draco.

Callia's head started to pound, and she could feel a killer headache coming on. All this damn screaming wasn't helping either! She turned to the squabbling Molly and Ron and easily silenced them, as well as Ginny, who was still hiding scared behind her mother.

"Ah, much better," she sighed when the noise stopped. Molly looked horrified, as did Ron and Ginny. Arthur seemed to be staying out of it, but Percy had his wand out, subtly pointing it at Callia with a monumental scowl on his face.

Bill and Charlie were still looking between Callia and Draco and the twins. Both of them could see the worried looks George was shooting at Draco, and Fred was slowly inching his body in between Callia and Molly.

"First of all Ron, let me get something straight," Callia said coldly as she motioned Draco over and pulled up his left sleeve, exposing his bare forearm. She then did the same to herself. "See? No Dark Mark! Now stop calling me and Draco Death Eater scum!"

"Mum, maybe we should let them explain before you go cursing them," Bill said comfortingly. Charlie gave a nod as Molly shot a glare at Bill.

"Bill's right mum. You can't just go cursing her for something she did at school-" Charlie began.

"Which you only know one side too!" Fred piped up.

"Maybe we should let her explain," Charlie finished, throwing a 'shut-up-and-let-me-talk' look at his younger brother.

Molly still seemed livid, but lowered her wand, nodding. Callia never dropped her shield, but she pulled it on close to her body and cast a similar one round Draco. She also cast another one around them both, this one to repel an attack should any of them try to hurt her or Draco. Everyone on the room felt it when she did, and all eyes flew open wide besides the twins.

"By the way Ron, if you were even in our class when I sucked Ginny's magic out you would have seen she attacked me first! Even ask Fred and George!" All eyes turned to them, Molly's shocked ones showing anger when she realised her sons had skipped class. "Sorry boys. Look Ron, I never meant to suck her magic out, it just happened because of the type of shield I had up." Callia shrugged and dropped the silencing charm on Molly, Ron and Ginny. Ron was the first to speak, the other were still trying to comprehend Callia's words.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron demanded, looking between Callia and Draco with fear in his eyes. He had completely ignored Callia's words, instead focusing on the flare of magic they had all felt. "It must be some sort of Dark magic!"

"Actually, Ron, it was a shield charm. Hardly Dark magic," Callia sneered. Draco let out a laugh behind her, as did the twins, Bill and Charlie.

"But you don't have a wand! How could you possible cast a shield charm?" Molly demanded, raising her wand to Callia once more.

"Oh, I see. They never told you," Callia said in a baby voice, one eyebrow raised. Molly looked confused, then uncertain.

"Tell me what?" she said. She tried to sound strong, but her voice was wavering.

"I don't use my wand Mrs. Weasley, in fact, I don't even have a wand!" Ron and Ginny looked confused, as did Fred and George. Bill and Charlie were looking at Callia strangely, and Arthur was just standing out of sight, watching. Percy still had his wand on Callia.

"Liar! I've seen you use it in our classes! You couldn't use it properly!" Ginny spat, a smug grin on her face.

"Ah, yes that it true Ginevra," she smirked, knowing how much the red-headed girl hated her full name. "But you see, over Yule there was an.. unfortunate accident... and my wand was snapped in half. Luckily I don't need it, though getting a new one would hardly be much trouble," she said smugly.

"You lying little bitch!" Ginny shrieked, and lunged for Callia.

She slipped out of Molly's grasp and her hands flung forwards to hit Callia, only her fists connected with a shield about half a metre from Callia's smirking face. Everyone in the room, besides Draco and the twins, looked at Callia in pure shock. Draco looked smug, the twins awed. Even Bill and Charlie looked impressed; none of the family had ever seen a shield that could repel physical attack - magical, sure, but never physical.

"Listen to me, Ginny. If there is one thing I hate it is liars," Callia said in a low, deadly voice. "So don't you_ ever_ accuse me of lying. You know _very well_ how much damage I can cause, and believe me, if you make me angry, I _will_ hurt you," she threatened lowly.

Callia turned to leave, ignoring Molly's outraged screams behind her, when the fire flared green and a glamoured Tom stepped out.

"CALLIA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

-o-

**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

Tom had had enough pacing around. He told Bella to stay put and quickly put on his usual glamour, grabbing a handful of Floo powder at the same time. Once he was done he threw some into the fire and stepped into the emerald flames.

"The Burrow!"

He soon walked out into the Weasley's home, though he would never dare call such a place a 'home', and called out to Callia.

"CALLIA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" he spotted her as soon as the words were out of his mouth, facing a very shocked Weasley family. He noticed that Molly, Percy, Ron and Ginny were clearly against Callia and Draco; the twins were clearly with them for some odd reason, and Bill, Charlie and Arthur were staying out of it. Smart choice.

"Dad! Do you have to swear!" Callia whined. All of the Weasley's turned to her in shock.

"Yes I bloody well have to swear! You just disappeared on me! I had to get Nagini and Tera to tell me where you had gone!"

"Well you shouldn't be such an arsehole!" Callia yelled back, stunning everyone except Draco into silence. Said blonde sighed loudly, used to their usual fights. All of the Weasley's turned to him, shock passing over their features once more as they realised this must be a frequent occurrence.

"Oh cut the crap Cali! You destroyed six months of my work!" Tom roared.

"And you will get it back once you do what I damn well ask! All I wanted was for us to sit down and have breakfast as a family and you can't even do that!" Callia felt tears prickling at her eyes but she kept going, not even caring that all of the Weasley's were watching.

"And after everything that happened, everything I went through!" Tom winced, and the Weasleys looked on in confusion, thought Fred and George shared a knowing look. "You still can't even put away your stupid work and spend half an hour with me! I'M YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER!" she screamed, shocking everyone even more with her language. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie, the only ones who had a clear view of Callia's face, all felt like feinting when her eyes flashed red.

Callia tried to calm herself down, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths while Tom stood there, speechless. Callia managed to stop the tears from flowing out and turned to Draco, ignoring the shocked-into-silence family.

"Go to your manor, I'll come over when I'm done," she said. Surprising everyone except the twins, he did, giving Callia a hug as he walled past her.

"Malfoy Manor!"

Once Draco was gone she threw some Floo powder into the fire, pushing her father into the flames with more force then she knew she possessed. It was a bit easier then usual for Callia as Tom was still too shocked to move.

"Riddle Manor!"

Everyone in the room looked warily at Callia when she spoke. They all knew her last name to be Black, so why she would say Riddle was confusing. Callia waved her hand around the room, a vivid violet light shooting out to touch each member. All of them stood dumbfounded and glassy-eyed, except Bill, who watched Callia with curious eyes.

Callia turned to the mantle over the fireplace, waving her hand over the now near-empty pot of Floo powder, and instantly it was full to the brim. Bill was shocked, even more so when she stepped into the flames and did not call out Riddle Manor, but rather Black. He realised quickly that she did not want to give away who she really was, which was the reason she had just cast some sort of memory charm on his whole family. He was thankful for the fang earring protecting him against mind magic, and he hoped she had no clue. But as much as Bill could hope, he could have sworn Callia turned to look knowingly at him before she disappeared into the emerald flames with a call of "Black Manor!"

-o-

Callia was in her mother's old manor for only a second before she Flooed back home. She Flooed right into her father's study, knowing he would be there, and she was right. Callia went over to the new map without a word, waving her hand over it.

All of Tom's previous marked spots, drawings and notes appeared instantly, and Callia heard her father let out a relieved sigh. She then turned and headed towards the door.

"Cali, wait!" Tom called, grabbing the sleeve of her robe. "I'm sorry ok? I didn't realise how much I was ignoring you. I-"

"Don't even bother dad," she spat, cutting Tom off mid-sentence. "You got what you wanted," she turned and fled up to her room before her father could see the tears in her eyes.

-o-

Callia lay on her bed crying, her tears soaking into her pillow. Tera and Nagini had wrapped themselves around her an hour ago, and Bella had given up trying to comfort her after only ten minutes. Callia had locked Tom out of her room, and after trying unsuccessfully to unlock the door, and failing to get through the Floo, he had left.

Callia's locked door opened instantly under Draco's touch, and locked itself again after it closed behind him. He climbed into bed behind his cousin, wrapping his arms around her sobbing frame, snakes and all. Nagini and Tera hissed at being squished, but both slithered down to wrap around the pair's feet.

Callia turned around and buried her head in Draco's chest, calming slightly. Even though she was calming down, Draco could still feel the instability in Callia's magic, which was easily felt as it crackled the air around the room.

Draco had always wondered why Callia's magic became so much stronger when she was upset, or extremely happy. His never had, and he was not afraid to admit, to Callia anyway, that he was jealous.

He felt anger swell inside him at Tom; after tonight he refused to call him 'My Lord', and he had never been the Uncle type. How could he do this to his own daughter?! And after everything that she went through? It wasn't right.

"Shhh, calm down Cal, it's ok," he whispered over and over until her crying finally stopped. After Callia wiped her tears away she looked up at Draco with pain-filled eyes.

"Do you think he hates me?" she whispered, her voice so low Draco barely heard it.

"Of course not Cal. He's your father and no matter what you do he will always love you," Draco whispered softly, stroking her hair. Her raven locks had magically grown back all the hair she gave to Bella and was at her favourite length; down to her knees.

"But-"

"No buts Callia. He loves you. He may not show it, but he is the freaking Dark Lord, he is not supposed to show love!"

"But I'm his daughter! We're home where no one will ever see! He should show he loves me!" she wailed, tears starting up again.

Draco sighed, pulling her to his chest again_. This is going to be a _long_ night... _

-o-

After a very confused Molly went back to her cooking, Bill dragged the twins up to their room, Charlie following behind, wondering about the strange expression on his brothers face. When they got into the twins room Bill sat down on the desk, his legs swinging over the sides to rest on the chair beneath. Fred and George sat down on their beds and Charlie stood by the closed door, leaning against the wall.

Bill looed around the room then pulled out his wand, locking the door and silencing the room, much to the confusion of the other three.

"Ok, first of all, did you guys see anything when we were all downstairs?"

"I thought I saw Callia go through the Floo, but I'm pretty sure I was imagining it," Fred grumbled to himself, and frowned. Even though it was said quietly, the other three all heard it. George placed a comforting arm around his twin seeing the look on Fred's face.

"You did see her. She was here with Draco and her dad," Fred, George and Charlie all looked up, startled.

"What?" George asked incredulously.

"She used some memory spell I've never seen before - something similar to an Obliviate - on us all before she left. The goblins gave me this earring," he pointed to the fang in his ear, "To protect me from mind magic, so her spell didn't work on me," he said.

Fred and George looked hopeful, but also confused. Charlie looked a little disbelieving.

"Um, sorry to doubt you bro, but how do we know you aren't making this up?" Charlie asked softly. Bill sighed and pulled a ring off his right thumb. He sat it on the table and tapped it three times. The other three in the room watched in rapt fascination as Bill's ring turned into a Pensive.

"Now, all three of you know I'm not strong enough to tamper with a memory convincingly; nor am I stupid enough to tamper with one like this. Take a look for yourselves," Bill put his wand to his temple, pulling it back with a silvery memory attached. He placed it in the Pensive and stepped back, letting Fred, George and Charlie enter his memory.

Bill waited patiently for his brothers to come out of the memory, and when they did, all three had shock written all over their faces. Fred and George seemed to be speaking to each other just by looking, something they had always done, and Charlie was looking at them strangely. Bill knew he would have seen the looks the twins were giving Callia and Draco.

"Holy mother of Merlin," Fred said softly.

"Wow, you were right Bill," Charlie said.

"Draco was here?!" George said in a strangled voice.

Bill and Charlie turned to look at George like he was weird, but Fred was used to it. He wrapped an arm around his twin and pulled him in for a hug. Bill and Charlie watched as George pushed his head into Fred's neck, breathing in his familiar scent to calm his now shaking body.

Both boys had always know that Fred and George shared a bond deeper then most twins, and this was just adding evidence to what they already knew; Fred and George needed each other to survive.

Charlie was giving George a weird look, but Bill had already accepted his brother was smitten with a Malfoy. In all honesty, Bill didn't care if George liked Draco, not did her care it was a boy; it would be a bit hypocritical considering he himself was gay. Love was love, and Bill could see it in his brothers eyes, whether he was aware of it or not. He had also seen Fred look at Callia the same way.

"Umm, guys?" Fred and George looked up as Bill spoke, giving the twins a knowing look. "Callia. That was her right? The one you wanted us to meet?"

"Yeah. Looked like that was a bit of a fail," Fred grinned.

"You didn't tell us she was the one who sucked Ginny's magic out," Charlie said. He moved from the doorway and pulled out the chair that Bill had previously had his legs on. He swung it around and sat on it backwards, his chin resting on his arms which were folded over the backrest.

"We knew you probably wouldn't want to meet her if you knew," Fred shrugged.

There was a brief moment of silence as all four were deep in thought. It was Bill who finally spoke.

"Why do you think her dad was so angry?"

"No idea. I hope she's ok though," Fred replied worriedly.

"You know Draco would never have left her if she wasn't," George said softly, finally pulling away from Fred. Both Bill and Charlie looked at them in surprise.

"Really?" Charlie asked sceptically.

"Yeah. Draco may be the usual cocky, arrogant Malfoy, but when it comes to Callia he is a completely different person," Fred said, shocking Bill and Charlie.

"It's true. And Draco is very protective of Callia, and will curse anyone or anything that tires to hurt her," George continued.

"Unless Callia gets to them first," Fred smirked.

"Wow. I can't believe he is actually a Malfoy. Is he anything like his father? What about Callia? Is she Dark?" Charlie asked.

"Draco can be like his father when he wants, but it's almost like he has two sides of himself; the one around Callia and the one around everyone else. I have seen it when it is just those two, and you would not believe he was a Malfoy," George said seriously.

"And as for Callia," Fred continued, "I'm honestly not sure. I can't say how much like her father she is because I've never met him, hell I don't even know who he is! And as for Callia being Dark... I'm not sure. At times, like when she is with us and Draco, she seems like the sweetest thing on Earth. But piss her off... You see what she done to Ginny. Dark or not, Callia is not a person to mess with,"

Charlie looked thoughtful as he pondered the twins' words. Bill, on the other hand, looked like he was deep in thought.

"Bill? What's wrong?" asked Fred.

"Uh... Are Callia and Draco related?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Yes," George answered automatically. "They're cousins. Why?"

Bill started to pace the twins room, grumbling to himself. He looked pale and was shaking a bit. He started talking to himself, and Fred, George and Charlie were all shocked at his words.

"Lucius is an only child... can't be related to him... must be Narcissa... hmm, Bellatrix or Andromeda? Not Andy, then she would be Tonks' sister... she must be Bella's daughter... But her father... Rodophlus is dead, so who? ... Wait, her eyes!" Suddenly his eyes flew wide and he stopped dead in the middle of the room. "Fuck!"

"WHAT?!" Charlie, Fred and George said together. Bill turned to Charlie.

"Bro, you remember the Order meeting last month? How Dumbledore was telling us about all the raids that had been happening lately?" Charlie nodded and was about to speak but stopped, looking pointedly at the twins. "Just say it. If I'm right, which I think I am, they have a right to know," Bill said.

"Yeah, I remember. He said that the attacks were getting worse, and-"

"Not that bit Char. I'm more worried about who was with You-Know-Who during the attacks!" Bill said, frustrated. Charlie thought for a second before his eyes went wide.

"Bellatrix. Dumbledore said that her and You-Know-Who were closer then usual, so there may be something going on,"

"Exactly!" Bill said. Charlie and the gasping twins seemed to get his drift, but were not inclined to believe him just based on that.

"But he said there was no chance of them actually being together since he would never lower himself into marrying a follower!" Charlie argued.

"Boys, what did Callia said her last name was?" Bill asked, turning to the gaping twins.

"Black," Fred said automatically. Bill looked triumphant and Charlie just stood there, shocked.

"See? Black is Bellatrix's maiden name!"

"But that just suggests that Bellatrix is Callia's mother, it doesn't prove that You-Know-Who is her father!" Fred shouted, surprising Bill and Charlie. George had expected it.

"Bro, listen to me. What manor did Callia call out when she pushed her father into the fire?"

"Riddle. Why?"

"You-Know-Who's real name is Tom Marvalo Riddle!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Authors Note: Hi guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I just really haven't had time. I have a few things to tell you all before I post the rest of the chapters I've written.**

**First, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. It is un-beta-edited, as will be the rest of the chapters in this fic that I post. **

**Second, I have just started re-writing this story. I've really just come to hate it. So, once I start posting the new one (which will be called Daughter of the Dark), I will most likely delete this story, unless a lot of you request it says up. If it stays up, it will be left unfinished.**

**Third, I really am sorry for the lack of updates. Not only have i had very little spare time to write, but I've also had no inspiration whatsoever. I have a few more chapters of this story, and almost one more of Living A Life Of Lies (which WONT updated today) written, but I won't be writing any more for this fic. I will, however, glady take any ideas you have on how to improve this fic when i rewrite it, so feel free to PM me, and have the subject as 'Daughter of the Dark ideas' or something like that.**


End file.
